Operation: Save Haruhi and Kaoru
by Aquaria95
Summary: Haruhi's had just about enough of Tamaki's antics and transferred to Lobelia after being baited by the Zuka Club. The Host Club tried to bring her back by sending Kaoru in as a girl, sadly, he's got a problem of his own when a male teacher falls for him.
1. The big fight

Hello there! This is my second story on Ouran High that I just HAVE to share with all of you! My friend gave me the plot bunny and I just can't sit still anymore.

I was hoping to start this at the end of October since I have my finals right now, but then again...I don't want this thing to get cold so I decided, why not? I like writing, and this can help me in my english!

Without further ado, I present to you **Operation: Save Haruhi and Kaoru  
><strong>(but I have to warn you, there's a SLIGHT twincest going on)

**Ouran Koukou Host Club belongs to Hatori Bisco, this is a story for enjoyment only.**

* * *

><p>It was another normal day for a certain commoner in Ouran Academy, she came to school, she studied and she went to the club that so happen to be the bane of her existance, the Host Club.<p>

"Oh look! Haruhi's here!" the twins' voices cut through the air as she entered music room 3. Surpressing a sigh, she made her way to the snack cabinet and grabs a simple bottle of mineral water and poured it into one of the expensive glass cups. She then proceed to walk across the large room to sit on the couch beside a happily munching Hunny-senpai, who quickly saw her slump form.

"Haru-chan, what's wrong? You look more tired than usual," he squeaks out as he observes Haruhi gulping down the water and placing the cup on the table.

"I'm sorry for making you worry senpai, it's just that... I don't know why but I feel so tense today, the teachers are too demanding, the students were so loud and the amount of homework is tiring, and I'm not one to complain usually," Haruhi replied with an edgy tone that made Hunny curious.

Before the blonde could say anything, the king of the club decided to ultimately destroy Haruhi's personal bubble and thin patience by another one of his tackle hugs. The girl was roughly snatched away from her seat and is brought over to Tamaki.

"Oh my dearest daughter! You are tired? You are sore? It's true! Even I have felt the pressure of studying as if I was to hold the pillars of the Earth itself! Come now, we shall relax ourselves! What would you like to do Haruhi? Play hide-and-seek? Kick the can? Tell jokes to lift the atmosphere?"

Tamaki went on about his ideas on how to make the brunette cheerful and completely misses the anger radiating off of her, but not the rest of the club.

"I think Tama-chan should let Haru-chan relax on her own, she's really annoyed," Hunny points out worriedly. Mori simply grunted in responce behind him.

"Milord is seriously oblivious about Haruhi's dark aura," Kaoru started with a bored expression as he watches the whole ordeal going on.

"Yea, that aura is scarier than Kyouya-senpai and Hunny-senpai's aura when they woke up before their time," Hikaru nods in agreement whilst linking his arm with his brother.

"He should understand that Haruhi is a normal, _adolescent _girl. She's bound to have episodes like this once in a while, his loss for not noticing it," Kyouya sighs as he returns to his laptop, tuning the argument between the girl and the blonde down by checking the rating of the sale.

"Kyouya-senpai, what do you mean when you said she's an adolescent girl? It's abvious isn't it?" the twins said simultaneously that earned them a light chuckle from both Kyouya and Hunny. When they turned to the loli-shota boy, he can simply grin.

"You'll get it sooner or later," he said cutely. The twins are just about to protest when Haurhi let out a frustrated yell that caught all their attention.

"I've had ENOUGH of this! I'm sick and tired of you being such an airheaded narcissistic! I never wanted to put up with this! I was just hoping that after school, I'd be going home to study and do chores but it was YOUR FAULT I'm stuck in this position!"

Tamaki was struck back when the petite girl lashed out at him. Pure, terrified tears seeping out of his lids as she continues to angrily roar at him.

"_Your _fault I couldn't escape here when I had the chance, _your _fault for making me break the vase, _your _fault that I'm in this debt and absolutely, **_YOUR FAULT _**that I'm constantly worn out everyday!" she screamed out.

By this time, all the guys were staring at her in awe, fear and shock by her sudden outburst. Kyouya unconsciously gulping as she panted and huffed after finally releasing her turbulent emotions while Tamaki, he's a shaking wreck hiding behind Kyouya.

"Ohohohoho! And the gentle kitten has shown her fangs and claws!" three dreaded voices sang through the door and much to the boys' surprise, it was the Zuka Club.

"A girl's heart is not one you should have foul play with, least you want to see the results," Chizuru sneered in a poetic voice as she holds a lily flower close to her.

"You should know how to treat a lady better than that! Yes girls love the attention upon them but too much will result in her heart to darken! Their hearts must be kept pure with tenderness, love and care!" Hinako sweeps in with a daisy between her fingers.

"Our dear Haruhi is a pure rose but in a soil crawling with worms and taintedness! You have ask her to bloom too much, so she had released her thorns. This club has no feelings for a girl such as her! And to think you flirt with the other girls here so absentmindedly, it makes me sick!" Benio voiced out as she hands Haruhi a stalk of red rose.

"The Zuka club will happily help you settle your debts with these narcissistic fools. And we'll have our chef to cook the best quality ootoro you'll ever laid your eyes upon too!" Hinako persuaded gently as she pulls Haruhi away.

"Haruhi, don't! They're fooling you!" Tamaki shouted in a dramatic desperation. The look Haruhi gave him could even scare Kyouya himself.

"I don't know about that, but I do know that you _did _say I can have as much ootoro as I can if I kept my secret as a girl during that physical examination. But until now, I haven't had a single bite.." the girl hisses out venomously.

Tamaki search around frantically and grabs Mori. "Mori-senpai knows how to cook! He can cook the best ootoro for you rather than the chef in Lobelia Academy! Daddy just want you to be happy!"

With that final word of 'daddy', Haruhi snapped. Lightning start to flash around as her eyes screams murder at the now petrified Tamaki.

"You're a sick man senpai... I don't want you to relate yourself as my father anymore. If you were doing fine without me in the Host Club before, then surely you'll be fine without me now.." the girl said quietly with a large amount of evil behind the tone.

"Kyouya-senpai, I'll work for you instead to pay off my debt, maybe as a house keeper but whatever happens, _I don't want to be in this club anymore..._" with that, Haruhi went off with the none too quiet members of the Zuka Club.

"Yes! A girl such as you MUST be in Lobelia Academy. I shall inform the High Mistress! Chizuru, Hinako, ensure that our new member is satisfied while I head off to tell the good news!" Benio then spun off out of the music room followed by the other three girls.

As the door closes, the entire Host Club members went silent. Hunny was the first one to break the tense silence in the air. "Tama-chan messed up, didn't he?" he asks nonchalantly. Tamaki wailed tears of Niagra Falls.

888

"We need to bring Haru-chan back here, Tama-chan's having a hard time calming down," Hunny quoted as the Host Club members sat on the couch around the coffee table, all but Tamaki were there actually since the king needed his rest on another couch after crying his heart out.

"Milord should've gotten the first clue in the first place. Let tired Haruhi rest," the twins shot together as they leered at the whining, sniffing form of Tamaki who's wrapped up in a blanket and tissues littering the pristine marble floor.

"Actually, this little episode brought in some customers for the club. With Haruhi leaving because of an argument thanks to Tamaki, the girls are trying all they can to bring her back," Kyouya explained with a sickly sweet smile.

"But Kyouya-senpai," Hikaru started and is continued by his brother.

"The girls don't know Haruhi is a girl, and by now, her secret must've at least been revealed since Lobelia is a school for girls only," the younger twin blinks out and agreement was heard from Hunny.

"You do know that the girls always picture Haruhi as a girl in the first place. And it doesn't surprise them if the Zuka Club took Haruhi with them. Because the customers are now quite fond of Haruhi, they'll team up together, earning more followers to fight with the Zuka Club and their supporters," Kyouya explained in a lengthy detail.

"And how can you be so sure they'll gain more supporters to get Haruhi back when some of the girls doesn't even know Haruhi?" Hikaru asks out in a bored tone.

"The girls will mention them for sure. How can they ignore a commoner who wears ragged clothes early in the year suddenly transformed into a host? The news had spread fast across the school, they just never visit us. Really, you should read the school blog more often,"

A cold chill suddenly passed through the room that shook the twins to their core. If money is involved, be sure that Kyouya is thererunning the ordeal.

"Well, the girls won't be enough, even if Renge is with them. We need someone who can convince Haruhi to come back from _inside _Lobelia," Hikaru suggested out that made Kaoru stunned.

"Wow, when have you gotten the brains, Hikaru? Normally I'll be the one suggesting in things like this," he smiled out.

"Yeah well, you're not the only one, little brother," Hikaru playfully ruffled his brother's hair at that. "But which one of us should be a girl..?" the older twin suddenly said and leered at his brother who quickly flinch away.

"Are you joking Hikaru? I don't want to dress as a girl and go into Lobelia! What about my attendance here?" Kaoru shrieks as Hikaru start to chuckle evilly and his eyes start to glisten.

"The chairman likes Haru-chan, maybe he'll understand if we tell him-..." Hunny couldn't even finish his sentence as the door to the music room burst open, revealing a rather exhausted Yuzuru Suoh and his secretary behind him, calling him to return to his paperwork.

"Is it true? That our commoner scholarship student wants to transfer to Lobelia?" he screeches out that caught everyone, including Tamaki's attention.

"Wow, news spread fast around here, and there aren't a single customer to start it up, so what did?" the twins ask together in a monotonous voice. Their answer came as a high-pitch laughter and a high-powered motor rolls Renge up from the ground.

"It's an epic battle between the Host Club and the Zuka Club as they try to win Haruhi-kun's heart! And with Haruhi-kun dressed up as a girl and in Lobelia High, her moe level will increase tenth-fold and of course, the Zuka Club will never hand him back!" she posed out dramatically.

"How did we forget about her..?" the twins exclaimed pitifully. Of course, the first person to start up a riot in the Host Club always have been Renge ever since she became 'manager'.

"I'll contact Lobelia Academy to cut off Fujioka-san's name from their list, that way they-..." Yuzuru was brutally interrupted as Renge shouts out at him.

"NO! That's a terrible idea! It would only increase Haruhi-kun's anger towards you, the Host Club and Ouran itself! She could wind up in a normal but elite school!" she cried out and start to ramble how the Host Club would disentigrate if Haruhi were to be away.

"Then why don't Kaoru go?" Kyouya suddenly spoke, capturing everyone's attention. Tamaki instantly leapt out of the couch to kneel beside Kyouya, eyes shining with fake tears.

"But mommy! You can't send one of these devils there! He'll only make our daughter angrier!" Tamaki wailed as he grips the handle on Kyouya's seat. The Shadow King merely return his gaze calmly.

"If you would know, Kaoru is rather understanding and kinder when he's alone rather than being with Hikaru. With a little bit of make-up and wig, we can transform Hitachiin Kaoru into a girl. We have to choose a name though," Kyouya pondered.

"It'll be perfect then! Kaoru-kun's moe level will increase and oh! We have to show Kaoru-kun's feminine side to the customers! They'll love him! Renge can eat three bowl of rice!" the otaku shrieks out happily. Kyouya's glasses seems to shine for a little while and he let out a rather sadistic looking smile.

"So then, does everyone agree?" he asks around.

"I'll contact Lobelia's chairwoman then, but I have no problem. Make sure Fujioka-san comes back here to us," the chairman smiles out as he take his leave.

"I wanna see Kao-chan as a girl and wearing a dress!" Hunny giggled out from his position on Mori's shoulders. The kendo champion simply nods his head in agreement that he too, wanted to see Kaoru as a girl.

"Well...if you put it that way, if you actually trust one of these devils to bring Haruhi back, then I have no objection," Tamaki mumbled out with a pout, still kneeling beside Kyouya.

Just as Kyouya about to ask Hikaru whether Kaoru should disguise as a girl or not, the younger twin agreed to do it, much to his brother's surprise. Kaoru knew how much Hikaru liked Haruhi, even if he calls her their toy. But Kaoru could see the adoration in his brother's eyes and if Haruhi were to permanently study in Lobelia, Hikaru's heart would be crushed.

"I'll do it, I'll bring Haruhi back as best as I can," Kaoru said out with a confident smile.

"Kaoru.." Hikaru muttered out in disbelief to which his other half simply gave him a reassuring smile. Though the others couldn't see it, Hikaru could see that the smile is somewhat shaky and a bit...sad. He was about to ask what was wrong when Kyouya exclaimed happily.

"Alright then, I'll call the designer, hair specialist and make-up artist,"

888

Kaoru had been dragged into the changing room for quite a while now, and during that time, Renge had called all the customers to tell them everything about the plan. Even Kyouya seems to be in an all-out business mode, selling banners and such to have a verbal fight with the Zuka Club and their followers.

"Kyou-chan's really enjoying this," Hunny mutter out from his seat with Mori behind him. The loli-shouta kept himself busy by playing with his stuffed bunny and being swooned at the same time by some of his regular customers.

There were loud gasps and a few shrieks as Kaoru step out of the changing room. Tamaki and Hikaru blushed like mad when they saw Kaoru's transformation from a devilishly handsome boy to a gorgeous lady in just a few short hours.

His hair is replaced with a beautiful black wig with gentle curls at the end and reaching his waist. His eyes are also changed, from being bright amber to lapis lazuli blue that shines in the light. His lips applied with pink gloss and his eyelashes are darker and longer.

The designer had chosen a few carefully picked clothes and Kaoru is currently wearing a pale orange knee-length dress with spagheti straps, a frilly white shoulder jacket and white platform shoes that only reaches his ankles. A teardrop crystal necklace adorn his collarbone and a white bow at the back of his head.

"Kao-chan looks very VERY cute!" Hunny exclaimed with awe. Kaoru blushed slightly when he was gazed upon his friends and the girls. Flashes start to go off everywhere and the girls' shrieks seems to intensify by every passing second. It was only then Kaoru realized that those flashes are camera flashes that belongs to the girls.

"The ratings are increasing every minute, we should've done this ages ago," Kyouya retorted from behind his notebook. Hikaru flashes a bemused look at the vice president at the thought of using his brother to gain money for the club.

"Kaoru, you look absolutely stunning! Those Lobelia girls will never suspect anything! That's our dearest mommy for you!" Tamaki exclaimed happily and made a move to glomp Kyouya, only to hit the floor as his friend simply moved out of the way with ease.

Kaoru made his way towards Hikaru with a smile that made the older Hitachiin's breath stuck in his throat. Truly, Kaoru _glows _with beauty. He doesn't look like a boy one bit! Hard to believe that's his twin brother in that dress.

"What's wrong Hikaru? Is this too much?" Kaoru asked with insecurity in his voice. Hikaru's breath hitched more as his brother start to clench both fists near his chest (that's filled with cotton balls of course). That LOOK. That uke look he'd seen so many times in their brotherly act seems to fit with Kaoru's new role perfectly.

"Kaoru..you look..so very beautiful.." Hikaru whispered out as he slid a hand to Kaoru's cheeks. The girls seem to go ballistic at the sight as their screams and shrieks went up another decibel higher and more camera flashes danced around the twins. Some girls had fainted at the sight while others are busy texting their friends to 'get to the music room 3 ASAP!'

"Oh yes, definately should have done this earlier. The amount of customers coming in are beyond my expectations, I have to thank Haruhi for leaving," Kyouya drawled out.

"Kyou-chan..you're so dark.." Hunny points out monotonously as he watch the girls surround the brothers from atop Mori's shoulders.

"Well then, shall we get this plan going?" Kyouya smiled out and closed the notebook with a snap. The atmosphere in music room 3 seems to be burning with the fire of determination as everyone wants to bring Haruhi back to their side.

"Kaoru-kun, you need a name to go with your look," one of the girls said when she realized that Kaoru still doesn't have a disguise name. The younger twin pondered for a while when he felt a hand on his shoulder and was met with Hikaru's smiling face.

"Well then, how's about Suzume Kaori?" he suggested out. Kaoru thought about it and smiled which made all the girls melt with adoration.

"Alright then, we'll start tomorrow, Suzume Kaori-hime, to bring Haruhi back," Tamaki grins out with determination. Everyone but Kyouya and Mori pumps their fist up with a fiery cry. Operation: Save Haruhi is now a go!

* * *

><p>I really hope this is okay, and not too long or complicated for you guys to read. I tried my very best to bring the characters to life, though I think I failed when it comes to Tamaki since he doesn't have much line. (bows) I'm deeply sorry!<p>

If there're any mistake or error in my way, please feel free to tell me. I have the entire week off from school currently and I'll update as fast as I can. Oh, by the way, Haruhi was PMS-ing, that's why I stated that she's an _adolescent _girl. People seems to forget about that..

Anyways, please leave a review so I can hear from all of you. (bows)


	2. Kaoru's troubles begin

Thank you for those who reviewed, faved and alerted this story, you have no idea how much it means to me to see you guys enjoying this.

In this chapter, we'll include the situation in Lobelia and Ouran as Kaoru tries his best to blend in as the new 'beauty queen' of Lobelia and the Host Club's antics to change Tamaki's obnoxious personality to a lower level. And we'll also include a few creations of my own that will help Kaoru in his little adventure.

But what am I rambling about here? Scroll down and please enjoy the story.

* * *

><p><em>At the Hitachiin mansion the next morning..<em>

Hikaru gently brushes his brother's wig as Kaoru applies some mascara on his fake eyelashes. The younger twin is all set to head to Lobelia Academy for his first day there. Red skirt, yellow ribbon, white blouse, all are completed. Now all that's left is to step into the gate and pretend to be a girl for a whole day.

"Kaoru, are you sure you want to do this? I merely suggested you for fun you know.." Hikaru voiced out with concern as he place the brush down on the dresser. The entire Ouran students have gotten the news that Kaoru will be attending Lobelia, but he's just worried the teachers haven't heard of it yet and it might put Kaoru in the deep end.

"Don't worry about me Hikaru, and please call me Kaori now, I need to get use to the name," the younger twin smiled out brightly. Hikaru couldn't stop staring at those blue eyes, though he knew those are contacts but it's as if he could be sucked in if he stared long enough. Even his brother's amber eyes hypnotize him to an extent.

"Hikaru? What are you staring at?" Kaoru's voice snaps him out of his reverie and the older Hitachiin simply put on his best grin.

"Nothing, I'm just trying to get used to having a twin _sister_, and a cute one at that," Hikaru smirks out and gently pinching one of his brother's cheeks playfully. Kaoru puffs up his cheeks so that his brother couldn't get hold of the skin, but the older twin simply pokes it, letting the air out and quickly pinching it.

"Hikaru..." he whines out. "Stop teasing me.." Kaoru continues to grip his brother's hand and trying to dislodge them from his cheeks, but the older twin was adamant and he wouldn't stop, that is, until their maids called them out for breakfast.

Kaoru let out a breath of relief when Hikaru finally stop his assaults. The younger twin stood up and gently pats the wig to make it stay in place and spun around to observe himself in the mirror. A satisfied smile graced his glossy pink lips as he place a finger cutely to his cheeks that made Hikaru wats to just hug his brother and dress him up in a flowery dress.

"Really, stop staring at me, it's making me feel nervous," Kaoru pouts out when he notices that, once again, Hikaru is staring at him with a dreamy look on his face.

"Don't mind me, I'm just enjoying the view," Hikaru smirks out. The twins then head down to their kitchen to have breakfast before getting into their limo for school.

888

"Alright Kaoru, make sure they don't see that you're a boy, and remember what we practiced last night. You got transferred from Kyoto to here because you're following your dad," Hikaru reminds his brother as they reach Lobelia Academy's main gate.

"Don't worry Hikaru, I'll be fine. We both know that I'm as good as an actor as you are," Kaoru smiled out and pats Hikaru's head gently. He made sure that his voice is an octave higher than normal to match that of a girl. "Plus, it'll only be a few hours,"

"You know I'm worried about you, and this is the first time we'll be apart for such a long time. If you get bullied or anything.." Hikaru couldn't continue with his sentence as his throat closes up. Kaoru managed a small smile and hugs his brother gently.

"Hikaru, I have to go in now to see the chairman. I'll tell you everything that's happen later when we get home, okay?" Kaori grins happily. With a sigh, Hikaru bid his brother goodbye and watch the retreating form into Lobelia before getting back into the limo and heading off to Ouran.

888

_Lobelia's chairman office.._

Etsuko Ryouichi read the e-mail she received from Yuzuru for the umpteenth time in her office. She just couldn't _believe _what that man had wrote. Even her secretary is having a hard time believing the little piece of imformation, and she's smarter!

"Can you believe this Saki? Yuzuru actually wants me to think that one of his scholarship student threw a tantrum and decided to study here instead of Ouran. The nerve! And he sent one of his students to fetch her back by disguising as a girl! I can't tolerate this insanity!" she screeches out.

The chairman of Lobelia is a young and happy-go-lucky woman who let her students do as they want as long as they're not going overboard. She was surprised to find out about the Zuka Club early in her days, but the previous chairman was a fanatic of that club, she couldn't disband it least she wants to suffer her wrath.

"Madam Ryouichi, the male student that Suoh-sama sent is actually one of the son of your favourite fashion designer, Yuzuha Hitachiin,"

Etsuko's head snaps up when she heard that and turns to her secretary for confirmation wo which, she simply got a nod for reply. The woman leaps up and grabs her secretary by the shoulders, squealing like a child on sugar high.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER? You should know by now Yuzuha-san is my **IDOL**! I need to see her son as a girl! I heard she dresses them as girls occasionally and I want to see how they look like!" she screeches out whilst pulling out contents from one of her drawers that revealed magazines with Yuzuha's picture as the cover.

The door to her office was gently knocked and a young girl steps in. Etsuko's eyes widen when she sees the black hair and blue eyes, but with facial features much like Yuzuha.

"Umm..I was told to come here to get my schedule?" Kaoru drawled out with uncertainty. The chairman wasted no time in closing the distance between them and practically gave Kaoru a bone-crushing hug.

"You must be one of the Hitachiin twins! I'm a huge fan of your mother's work! This dress is my ultimate favourite!" Etsuko babbled out, showing off her black lacy dress with colorful floral designs and beaded necklace that encircles low down on her chest.

"Oh how adorable you look! As expected from the son of a famous fashion designer! Ah, considering your disguise name is Kaori, I'm guessing you're Kaoru, the younger twin, right? I've heard everything from Yuzuru and don't worry, Fujioka-san and you won't be permanently studying here, I'll be sure of that,"

Kaoru was caught off guard as the chairman continues to ramble about how sad it must be to have such a fight and broken bonds between friends and many other things he couldn't quite get. It was the secretary that fills in the gap for him.

"I'm sorry about her. She gets excited when it comes to your mother, been obsessed with her fashion designs since I met her. I'm Isamu Saki by the way, and the chairman is Ryouichi Etsuko," she said. Kaoru was relieved to see at least one of them is level-headed.

"Madam Ryouichi! Maybe it's best if you were to explain to him on what you will do?" Saki shouts over Etsuko's voice so that the enthused chairman could hear her and not get lost in her rambles.

"Oh, of course. Kaoru-kun, you'll go to class as usual and the teacher will introduce you as usual, but before that, I'll have a meeting with all the teachers here regarding your little rescue plan and fill them in, that way, you won't be in too much trouble later on," Etsuko smiles out with a wink.

Kaoru beamed when he heard this. He thanked the chairman and went off with Saki to the chairman's guest room which is situated just beside her office. And not a moment later, all the teachers in Lobelia are called in for a meeting.

888

_Meanwhile in Ouran.._

"Hey milord, I think you need to change your attitude if you want Haruhi to continue liking you," Hikaru drawled out boredly as he and the other club members, minus Kaoru and Haruhi, encircles Tamaki's desk. The blonde simply blinks in puzzlement as his friends suddenly assaulted his personal bubble.

"What do you mean?" Tamaki asks out with uncertainty. Kyouya pushes his glasses up and opens his handy notebook while everyone else, excluding Mori, seems determined.

"Haruhi said that she couldn't stand your obnoxious attitude and it's the whole reason she left yesterday. So from now on, we've decided to change your exuberant personality into something much more tolerable. It might take a while for Kaoru to fully convince Haruhi to return and until that time, you're under our training," Kyouya said with a tint of darkness behind his voice.

"We don't want Haru-chan to get mad again when she returns, so Tama-chan needs a lesson on how to be a better friend, not daddy, to Haru-chan," Hunny squeaks out as he jabs a finger to Tamaki's nose.

"While I'm not used to not having Kaoru here, and it's really upsetting me, but I don't want this to repeat itself so I'll do whatever it takes to tune down your obnoxiousness, that's my role," Hikaru grins out devilishly as Tamaki starts to sweat profusely.

"What..? Mommy! You can't let him hurt me! And you aren't suppose to hurt me either, don't you care about my delicate heart?" the blonde wailed as drops of tears continues to fall out from his lids as he begs Kyouya who doesn't look deterred one bit.

"On the contrary, I don't really mind about your delicate heart, it's your attitude that's been bothering me ever since Haruhi became a host, you became much more unbearable," the Shadow King hisses out as he looms over the now terrified Tamaki and his dark aura consumes the blonde entirely.

Tamaki shrunk down to half his size as all his friends start to chuckle evilly and their eyes start to glint with extreme pain that will soon befall him. Just as he's about to make a run for it, Hunny captured him and literally drag him to the third music room, class is still half an hour away anyway.

"Good luck Tamaki-sama!"

"We'll be cheering you on! Go go!" was all the girls happily did as they watch their beloved host screaming pure terror.

888

_Back in Lobelia.._

The teachers have been updated about the 'rescue operation' their chairman likes to call it and are trying their best not to stare at the young boy turned girl before them. Kaoru was profusely blushing as the younger teachers gave him a rather bone-splitting hug when Etsuko introduced him.

Now he's being introduced to class 1-A as Suzume Kaori, and the girls are staring at him like he's made of gold. He could see Haruhi sitting beside Hinako, and how he HOPED she couldn't see through his disguise.

"Alright everyone, this is Suzume Kaori, she's a transferred student from Kyoto and since she'll be following her father on a business trip, she'll be schooling here for a while," the teacher said in an all-too-cheery tone.

"Nice to meet you all," Kaoru bowed. He knew from the start on how to act as a girl, considering he and his brother have always been cross-dressed as girls when they were younger.

"Alright then Suzume-san, your seat is beside Tsubaki-san. Tsubaki-san, please raise your hand," the teacher said and said student complied. Kaoru could see she's a pretty girl with long, straight black hair that reaches her waist and cat-like oak colored eyes that seems to shine in the sunlight and a happy smile.

Kaoru walk over to his desk and saw the huge grin on Tsubaki's face. She mouthed out a welcome and turn her attention back to the teacher.

Beside Tsubaki and two rows in front is Haruhi. At first he wanted to melt with adoration seeing her in a dress, but mentally slaps himself because now isn't the time. He continues to learn like usual until the recess bell rang, and that's where his situation got in deeper.

"Hi there! So you're from Kyoto huh?" a cheery voice sounded above him. Kaoru looks up from his bag and saw two oak colored rounds staring at him just inches away. Kaoru recoiled slightly and nearly toppled himself backwards if it wasn't for the pair of hands holding his chair in place.

"You ought to be more careful. Seats have four legs, not two," a rather cold voice said. Kaoru whips his head up and saw a student with a face similar to the girl in front and wondered if they're twins.

"Umm..sorry about that. So..what are your names?" Kaoru asks as he tries to keep his voice from breaking. The cheery girl whom he only knew as Tsubaki stood up straight, but the smile never falters from her face.

"My name is Tsubaki Airi, you're allowed to call me Airi if you want. This is Mizuki Rena, most quiet in class and also my best friend," Airi introduced happily whilst gripping her friend's hand.

"Eh? You're not twins? But your face.." Kaoru started but the smile on Rena's face made him stutter and stopped completely.

"Our faces are the same? Yeah..we get that a lot, practically since grade school. Even our music teacher got our names mixed multiple times," Rena chuckles out.

The two look almost the same but Rena's ayes are much more cat-like and her eyes are a darker shade of brown that seems to hold such calculating look. And her black hair simply reaches beneath her shoulders and has loose curls at the end with a tint of brown in them. If one were to look closely, there's a barely noticeable birthmark beside her left eye.

Kaoru shivered when he noticed how much she reminds him of Kyouya. He peeks over to Haruhi's seat and was disappointed that she wasn't there anymore. However, his actions didn't go unnoticed from Rena's view.

"Who are you searching for, Suzume-san?" she asks that caught Kaoru off-guard. He flinched slightly and shrugs as if to pretend he doesn't know who he's looking for.

"The girl with the short hair and brown eyes, she..looks like a boy," Kaoru muttered out, still not looking into their eyes. Usually Hikaru would be there to silently calm him down but now, he's on his own. "Ah..you don't have to call me that, Kaori's just fine,"

"Oh? You mean Haruhi-chan? She transferred here yesterday from Ouran, though we don't know why," Airi said with a questionable look on her face. Kaori leered at Rena because to him, that girl is like a hawk, watching and observing everything yet doing nothing, almost like waiting for a chance.

True enough, she was watching him with those emotionless eyes. Kaoru tried to pretend he's not bothered but in truth, he's utterly freaked out!

"Umm..surely the Zuka Club told you girls, right? I mean, she's got their attention from before," he said timidly, trying to break Rena's icy stare.

"We're not a fan of that club. And how'd you know they've set on Haruhi-san when you just came in today, might I ask?" Rena points out straight to the point. Even Airi seems rather curious and her smile is now a slight frown.

"I have a friend in Ouran who told me all about the thing the Zuka Club did to win her over," Kaoru lied smoothly, though inside, his heart is almost bursting because of his little mistake. Just then, a young girl with wavy brown hair tied in pigtails ran in and nearly knocked Rena over with the sheer force of her glomp.

"Rena-senpai! Wanna have lunch together? Airi-senpai can come along too," the girl said. She's got green eyes and a few heads shorter than Rena and Airi. From her dress, Kaoru could tell that she's not from Lobelia High.

"Sorry we didn't meet you earlier, Hana. We're just meeting a new friend of ours," Airi said gently as she pats the girl's head. "Kaori, this is Rena's kohai from Lobelia's Middle School, Megumi Hana. She's a second-year student there,"

Kaoru look over to her dress and found out it's obviously different than Lobelia High's uniform. It's just as equal only the skirt is pink and the blouse may be white, but it has red vine-like decorations and the shoulder part of the blouse is puffed up slightly, and the ribbon is slightly bigger but cream-colored.

"Nice to meet you, Megumi-san, I'm Suzume Kaori, you can simply call me Kaori," Kaoru introduced himself. The young girl quirks a brow and stared at him for a moment before shrugging off and bowing at him.

"And you can simply call me Hana, nice to meet you. Wanna have lunch with us? Don't worry, the middle school and high school have the same extent of recess time which is an hour," Hana exclaimed cheerily. Before Kaoru could say anything, he was dragged out of his seat by the girl.

"So..can you read her?" Airi asks once the two of them are outside.

"Yeah..but I need to make sure first," Rena replied with a small smile on her face.

888

Just before recess ends, Kaori decide to go to the bathroom using Airi's guide. On the way there, the students were staring at him and complimented on how nice he looked. They were intrigued that Kaoru has black hair but blue eyes and were wondering his lineage. Kaoru calmed them by saying that he doesn't know how to explain it himself and went off to the bathroom.

Once there, he applied a little bit more make-up and texted Hikaru. Kaoru's rather disappointed because the Zuka Club doesn't escape from Haruhi's side and he's having trouble going near her. Even Hikaru was rather disappointed but cheered his brother by telling how they had fun torturing Tamaki back in Ouran.

_I'll tell you everything about it when we get home.  
>Until then, continue blending in.<em>

_From; Hikaru_

'Easy for him to say..' Kaoru sighs out. As he steps out of the bathroom, he accidently bumped into a rather tall and buff person that knocked him down to the floor.

"Sorry..I should be watching where I'm going," Kaoru groans as he rubs his sore nose. There was an instant warmness on both his forearm and when he opens his eyes, he could see a rather handsome looking man bending down to stare at him, face only inches apart.

"No, I should be the one apologizing for knocking someone as beautiful such as yourself. My name is Rokurou Osamu, I'm the new substitute teacher here in Lobelia," he said. His spiky black hair reminds Kaoru of Tamaki's, his attitude even but no way in heaven nor hell, is he going to get flirted by this man.

"But..Lobelia is a girl's school! Why'd they hire you?" Kaoru screeches out whilst trying to free himself from the man.

"Because the chairman is afraid that the students in Lobelia won't develop natural feelings for boys, and in order for them to at least know the word 'crush' on a man, they hired me," Osamu breaths out dramatically. But he then turned to Kaoru. "Though I think..I've met an angel with ebony hair and eyes as beautiful as a lapis lazuli stone,"

That does it, Kaoru shrieks and frees himself from the man before making a mad dash to his class.

"I shall be searching for you my angel! Wait for me!" the teacher said in a poetic pose. Unknown to them, Rena and Airi, who had gone to search for their new friend, saw the whole ordeal.

"Oh dear..seems the new teacher's fallen in love with Kaori," Rena said nonchalantly.

"We should help her Rena! We can't just let him chase her around!" Airi hisses at her smirking best friend. Rena simply gaze on Airi with a calm expression.

"Relax.. You know I won't watch from the sidelines. We'll help her, so don't worry about it," she replied with a shrug as the teacher soon made his way towards the chairman's office to report on his arrival.

888

_Chairman's office, before Osamu's arrival.._

"Hm? I just found out something...maybe I should warn Kaoru-kun about that new teacher," Etsuko said all of a sudden from her cup of ramen. Saki had a look of horror on her face when she found out that she'd completely forgotten about him.

"I'll do it later," Etsuko continues with a shrug and returns to her ramen.

"MADAM RYOUICHI!"

* * *

><p>(laughs) And that's the beginning of Kaoru's adventure in Lobelia. I sincerely hoped that Etsuko's attitude isn't too much, I simply want to make it more fun.<p>

Anyways, the names in this story are purely Japanese, I took them off a site. If you'd like, here are the meanings for each name.

Suzume Kaori - Sparrow of fragrance  
>Ryouichi Etsuko - A good one from the joyful child<br>Isamu Saki - Courage of hope that blossoms  
>Megumi Hana - Flower of blessing<br>Tsubaki Airi - Camelia and jasmine of love  
>Mizuki Rena - Beautiful moon on the second lotus<br>Rokurou Osamu - Discipline of the sixth son

I don't really know how to translate each name, but I tried my best. Etsuko's name is rather hard to translate..

Please leave your reviews! (bows)


	3. Pursuit towards Haruhi

I think I may have involved my characters too much, but they'll be the one who'll help Kaoru in this mess so please bear with me. More will be explained in this chapter so please don't go anywhere.

My mind is currently down in the dumps because I didn't do that well on my finals, and I'm pretty sure my parents will make hell out of my life. But then again, I still have next year, so I'm good...sigh...

I've noticed a few spelling mistakes in the previous chapter, truly sorry for that. I'll make sure to check what I wrote in this chapter and reduce as much spelling error as possible. Anyways, please enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Ouran, club hours..<em>

"Now then, let's start from the beginning shall we?" Kyouya said with a rather sadistic smile. He, Hikaru, Hunny and Mori are enjoying their tea break while Tamaki, who hadn't had any rest for two hours straight, struggles to stand up from his position on the floor.

Because of Kaoru's absence, the Host Club decides to cancel their daily activities and the time is used for 'tuning down Tamaki's obnoxiousness' training as Hikaru likes to call it. Kyouya, seeing the opportunity, continues selling banners and cards for the girls who supports Tamaki's training. So for the past two days now, he's been supporting that happy grin that utterly freaks Hunny and Hikaru.

"Ha..Haruhi.. I'm very sorry for everything that I've done. Because of your absence, I have changed into a more matured man. I will not result myself into calling you as my daughter, we are friends and I will call you by your name. As a token for my apologies, have this special-made ootoro..."

With that said, Tamaki slumped to the ground.

"Eeh..not bad I suppose, but I think it needs a little more flair to it don't you think?" Hikaru said in a monotonous voice. Hunny, who's been eating cake, simply hums and nod at the thought. Even Kyouya thinks that it's too simple.

"I agree, but Tama-chan looks like he's about to die, maybe we should let him rest for a while," the little blonde voiced out when he sees steam rising out of Tamaki's head. He then pulls out a stick and jabs it on the passed out boy's shoulder.

"I suppose he can take a break, only because he did a good job. Now Hikaru, how was Kaoru's day at Lobelia yesterday? I need a full report if you don't mind," Kyouya said as he turned to the Hitachiin. Hikaru recalls back what his brother had said to him the previous day.

FLASHBACK

_"I'm telling you Hikaru! That teacher stalks me! He's worse than milord himself! Now I know how Haruhi feels most of the time.." Kaoru drawled out pitifully as he changes from the dress into a casual tee and pants. Hikaru merely stared at his brother like he's grown a second head._

_"Okay, let me recall what happened. You got a bone-splitting hug from the chairman who's obsessed with mum, befriended two girls and their kohai, couldn't get close to Haruhi because the Zuka Club is with her all the time and got...chased by a male substitute teacher..?" Hikaru snickered as he flops down on their massive bed._

_"That man is FREAKY! Rena and Airi had promised to help me subdue that teacher but they couldn't promise how long. Oh and by the way, the two girls aren't a fan of the Zuka Club, what a miracle right? Because almost 99 percent of the students there are obsessed with the Zuka Club," Kaoru exclaimed happily._

_"That's good news! But the thing is..you can't tell the plan, we don't want them to freak out and start a riot, even if all the teachers knew about it," Hikaru sighs sadly._

_"I'll try to get close to Haruhi tomorrow, and hopefully the Zuka Club, or the teacher, won't catch me. Apparently I've earned the title 'beauty queen' there because of my 'uniqueness', so to speak. Having black hair and blue eyes made them think I'm one of a kind," Kaoru breathes out._

_For a moment, Hikaru was silence, and that made Kaoru curious. When he turns around, his brother is shaking with mirth and his face is as red as tomato, trying to hold in his laughter which failed in the end. Kaoru threw a large pillow at him for that._

END FLASHBACK

"That's all he told me yesterday, it went as normal. We went to Lobelia early in the morning but the Zuka Club were already there..well, Benio was already there to be more specific," Hikaru sighs out. "Wonder what happened to him this morning, I noticed Benio caught him but I don't know what happened,"

"Kao-chan really needs to be perfect at being a girl, because Beni-chan can tell Haru-chan's a girl just by looking at her," Hunny mumbles out to which Mori simply nods in agreement.

888

_Lobelia, early that morning.._

After Kaoru steps into the walkway with beautiful rose bushes on both his left and right, he was suddenly seized on the arm and was yanked from his leisure walk into a pair of arms. When he finally got his centre of balance, he noticed Benio staring down at him with a gaze similar to Hikaru when they're in their brotherly act.

"You must be the new beauty queen the school have been talking about since yesterday. And oh how I don't deny it. The silkiness of your beautiful hair, as black as ebony will make even the princess of snow herself tremble with jealousy. And those blue eyes are as dazzling as the richest lapis stone,"

Kaoru squeaks and moved away from Benio, first the teacher, now this! Does he _**really **_look like a girl to begin with?

"Umm..you must be Benibara-san..right? From the Zuka Club?" Kaoru chuckles out nervously. He tries to move a step away from the girl but she simply captures him again. He'd give her some credit, she puts _Hikaru _to shame with the distance.

"I'm glad the beauty queen has heard of us, what an honor it is. Would you care for a visit? Though it's still early, we'd like you to see our preparation for Lobelia's anniversary in the next few weeks," Benio whispered out seductively in his ears that made Kaoru shiver with fear.

At first he wanted to decline, but maybe he could see Haruhi, or perhaps talk to her later, he agrees. Benio clasps her hands together and brought Kaoru in (more like dragging him in, according to Kaoru) towards a building that serves as the stage for Lobelia.

They passed a few students who marvelled at Kaoru and some squealing with jealousy to see the both of them together, with Benio's arm over Kaoru's shoulders. Some even said how perfect they look, the queen of the school together with the beauty queen of the school. Kaoru don't know which is worse.

"Benio-senpai?" a very familiar voice sounds off behind them that made Kaoru froze. Haruhi had just arrived and saw the two of them together, being the ever oblivious girl she is, she decides to say hello.

"Oh, Haruhi-chan! Have you met the new beauty queen of Lobelia? She's our prized posession and must be treated with utmost care," Benio sighs out as she runs a hand over Kaoru's wig, even managed to trail a finger down his spine that made Kaoru jumped away.

"Umm..ehh.. Hello there, you're Fujioka-san from my class right? Airi-chan and Rena-chan told me about you," Kaoru stuttered as he tries to get the icy cold feeling now gripping his spine away. How he PRAYED Haruhi wouldn't see through his disguise.

A few seconds passed, and those were the longest seconds Kaoru ever felt until Haruhi regards him with a smile and offered a hand. "You can call me Haruhi, I can't believe a student who came from Kyoto yesterday suddenly became the school's beauty queen, nice to meet you Suzume-san,"

Kaoru felt his knees go weak at the feeling of relief flooding his veins. For once, he's actually glad that Haruhi is oblivious to the things around her.

"Thank you, but you can drop the formalities," Kaoru smiled gently. He was about to talk more to the girl but Hinako and Chizuru have arrived and are stealing Haruhi's attention. Before she was dragged off, Kaoru managed to ask a simple question.

"Can I talk to you during lunch?"

His answer is a happy nod before the girl disappeared from his view. For once in those few days, Kaoru managed to pull out a rather satisfied and happy smile.

888

Class went well for the girls of 1-A, and Kaoru is finally adjusting to the life of a girl. The class president, Manami Kaede had ask for everyone's opinion on what their class should be hosting for Lobelia's anniversary day during one of the free period.

"Seeing how the beautiful Suzume-san is in our class, why don't we make a Maid Cafe? We can dress her in exuberant clothes if that's alright with her," one of the students, Rio, suggested whilst looking at Kaoru pleadingly.

Kaoru gave some thought into it and after a moment, agrees, earning a whoop of joy from most of his classmates. A gentle glomp behind him made him turn to see Airi with that million watt smile of hers and Rena not far from her. Even only being there for a couple of days, he could see the differences between the two friends. Airi is much more cheerful if she's alone to the point of being an unstoppable ball of energy while Rena would sit in her place quietly and doing her own business. She's only social whenever she's with Airi though.

"We should put a tiara on you, and a sceptor made of diamond. That'll make you glow even MORE!" chuckled the cheerful girl.

"Alright everyone, we've come to a decision," Manami said, catching all of their attention. "We'll be hoisting a Maid Cafe for the anniversary of the school and our lead Maid will be Suzume-san. Those who doesn't agree may voice out now,"

After a moment without objections, Manami closes her file with a satisfied nod. "Alright then, we'll be making preparations from now on. On the next free period, I want all of you to create groups and divide the work. Who will made costumes, menus and decorations and everything in between,"

Once Manami is done, the door opens and Kaoru instantly paled. It was the male teacher from yesterday, Rokurou Osamu. A hand on his desk instantly made him look up to meet Rena's taunting deep brown orbs. Her face unreadable except for the quirk in her brow.

"Don't let his actions get to you.." she whispers out slowly that made Kaoru strain his ears just to make him hear what she's saying.

"Alright everyone! Back to your seats," Osamu called out. He went to the desk and usshered everyone to stay silent, though his eyes drift to the 'angel' he saw yesterday.

"My name is Rokurou Osamu, I'll be your substitute math teacher because as you all know, Natsuko-sensei is currently on maternity leave. And before you ask, yes I know, this is a girls school but your chairman apparently doesn't want you all to grow up without knowing how to socialize with boys, so she sent me. Chipper fellow, that madam Ryouichi is," he chuckled.

From the corner of his eyes, Kaoru could see Hinako glaring daggers at the man, probably cursing him, and the chairman to the deepest part of the earth and back for bringing this situation to her. Haruhi on the other hand, looks like her normal self. He then glanced at Airi and to his surprise, she's leering at him with a teasing smile.

_Oh no.. _Kaoru thought with growing dread. He then slowly turn to Rena, whose seat is in front of him and on his next row on his right. She too, is leering at him, her head propped on a hand and a small smile played on her lips.

_Don't tell me they **knew **about this.. _Kaoru thought again. The teacher's leicherous smile continues to be pointed at him and Kaoru felt he wanted to melt into a puddle and slip off unnoticed if that was possible. The one hour lesson seems to be dragging so long and he nearly shouts for joy when the recess bell rang.

"Alright class, please finish your work and send them over to me next Monday," he said. Those deep yellow eyes seem to be staring Kaoru straight into his soul and the boy could feel everyone's attention are now upon him, curiosity practically fills the air.

As the students leave the class, Rena, Airi and Haruhi went over to her side. Airi with a huge smile on her face that threatens to split it in half, Haruhi with a confused air around her while Rena..she remains stoic, but those cat eyes of hers seem to be searching for answers he doesn't even know the question of.

"You wanted to talk to me during lunch, Kaori?" Haruhi said, snapping Kaoru from his reverie. The boy dressed as girl stood up and covers his nervous expression with a shaky smile and grabs Haruhi by the hand, dragging her away.

"Airi-chan, Rena-chan, I'll be having lunch with Haruhi-chan if you wouldn't mind too much," Kaoru is still not used to adding honorifics such as -chan to a girl's name, but that's how girls mainly talk and he needs to get used to it least he wants his cover blown.

"Oh, it's alright, we're just gonna fetch Hana for our lunch at the school backyard. The ginko trees are really pretty right now," Airi said with a happy smile. Just as she said that, a certain brown haired girl with pigtails and green eyes bounded into the room and latched on to Rena's arm before the girl could even register what happened.

"Rena-senpai, Airi-senpai, let's go eat lunch together, you too Kaori-senpai," she chirps out happily, her large green eyes twinkling with child-like innocence. Rena pats her head gently and flick the girl's nose playfully, earning a happy fit of giggles from the girl.

"Kaori-san won't be joining us today, she's having lunch with Fujioka-san," Rena said out gently to the young girl. Kaoru could see Hana's shoulder slump slightly but she nods in understandment.

"Then the three of us should have lunch then, come on now, time's a tickin'," she chipperly adds. She grabs a wrist from both girls with each hand and drags them out, leaving Haruhi and Kaoru in the class.

"Normally Hinako would be with me but considering you wanted to see me, she went to the stageroom instead to practice for the act they'll be performing," Haruhi said as she pulls out her bento. Kaoru, being ever rich, usually buys food from the canteen.

"Could you tell me what kind of performance?" Kaoru asks as they made their way to the canteen. The stairs leading them from their first floor classroom is big, grand and white. It's similar to Ouran's but much more winding and the handles are decorated with white tiles and other exclusive stone Kaoru couldn't tell by name.

"It's a play, on how the first chairman found Lobelia High. The story's rather complicated and I don't have much interest in it anyway," she replied as they finally reach the canteen and picked out a couple of seats.

_As expected from Haruhi, _Kaoru thought with a smile. Haruhi made herself comfortable while Kaoru is busy choosing food in the slightly crowded canteen. Unknown to him, Rena had just came in to but a little snack when she saw Haruhi on her own and decides to talk to her.

"Fujioka-san, where's Kaori-san?" she asks. Her voice languidly roll out her mouth without so much as a hitch. Her calm and frozen eyes search through the crowd but unable to spot a certain black haired girl with a white bow.

"She's somewhere there, buying something," Haruhi replied. Rena simply hums in responce but never took her eyes off the crowd.

"Mizuki-san, I've noticed you've been staring at Kaori ever since she came here yesterday. I don't exactly know how you see other people but I can see you're clearly judging her over something, and I'm not comfortable with that look whenever you see her. Did she do something to you in the past?" Haruhi pointedly ask out.

Rena's gaze quickly shifted to the brunette, and for most people, those deep brown eyes are practically staring right into your soul. But not for Haruhi, she wants answers, and she'll stare Rena down if she wants to.

"No, she didn't. This is the first time I see her.. Say all you want to how I observe people, but you'll never see through my eyes and probably never will. And through my eyes, Kaori-san is.." she stops midway and smiled. Not anything cheerful like Airi, but something teasing as if challenging the smart Haruhi into playing a mind game.

She left as quietly as she came without even buying her snack when she sees Kaoru making his way through the crowd. As he arrives at where Haruhi is seated, the girl is still staring out to where Rena was not a few moment ago.

"Haruhi-chan, what's wrong?" he asks, snapping Haruhi from her trance. The girl shakily answers him that nothing was wrong, though Kaoru knew how fake that was. The two eats silently with a few chats in between, mostly about Haruhi's life back in Ouran.

After recess, Kaoru felt much better than yesterday. He had acquired a little bit of info from Haruhi about Tamaki and the rest of them, this way, Kyouya could train Tamaki the right way rather than just letting him repeat a line over and over for two hours non-stop.

What's better, that freaky teacher doesn't even get anywhere near him because he's been with a friend for the whole day, and Hikaru had pick him up right on time too!

From afar, Osamu can simply clench his jaws with sadness as he sees his 'angel' riding a sleek black limo towards home. How he waited for this time to give that inhumanly beautiful person some carefully picked flowers. Sinking to his knees, he promises himself to arrive at the school early in the morning tomorrow.

"Wait for me my darling! WAIT FOR ME!" he shouts to the heavens, managing to scare a few crows in a nearby tree.

* * *

><p>This actually took a while, maybe to the fact that I'm currently busy and my brain is currently overloaded with knowledge.. High school is <em><strong>tough<strong>_, I'd be a zombie by next week when my finals is over...

How'd you like this chapter so far? I wanted to write a little improvement from Kaoru's terrible day in the previous chapter. Though NOT to worry! He'll have a day of Hell in the next chapter, and the little chats between Kaoru and Haruhi will also be explained in the next chapter.

I made Rena very cold in this, and also slightly cruel. Can you all tell me what's in that head of hers? (pokes)

Please please _**please **_leave me a review and tell me what you think! (bows)


	4. Blown cover and bouquet of flowers

I'm sorry if this took a little bit more time than usual, my finals aren't going easy on me and the teachers are just as sadistic. Please read this little note I'm about to put in..

This is a NON-PAIRING fic. A little bit of brofluff by Hikaru and Kaoru but nothing more than that. Rena, Airi, Hana and all others are side characters. The Zuka Club and Haruhi will be put in with more screentime as the story progress, currently, it's about Osamu catching Kaoru. Anymore questions, please PM me.

* * *

><p><em>Lobelia's front gate, morning after..<em>

For three days in a row now, Hikaru had to endure school without his brother. Though he _tried _to be independent but without his other half by his side, the fun seems to dissipate into thin air. Mocking Tamaki isn't as how it used to be anymore.

"Hikaru..you know what we have to do right now," Kaoru's soft words caught Hikaru's attention. As expected from the younger Hitachiin, he's able to read his brother even if it's just a bat of the eye. Hikaru couldn't lie to his brother, not that he would anyway. And even if he were to lie to Kaoru, the younger twin could simply see through him and the cat is instantly out of the bag.

Ever since Kaoru has to do some inside job, Hikaru's been feeling miserable. He misses the time he and Kaoru would chat in class while the teacher is teaching via facial expression. They would 'talk' how boring the subject is, what they should do for their brotherly act, how to prank Tamaki and everything that appeals to them. Hikaru misses his brother's presence in Ouran, and the class feels emptier than ever.

"I know, but I still don't want this to continue any longer. It's bad enough that I have to deal with the homeworks given myself but to see you do two sets of work for two schools? That's just breaking me, especially when I couldn't help you because I couldn't understand it myself. We barely have time for each other now.." Hikaru sighs sadly. Kaoru couldn't help but duck his head in sympathy.

"It's alright, really. I don't mind doing them. Tell you what, how's about we hang out this weekend at a carnival? We can play from sunrise 'till sundown if you want," Kaoru beamed happily. Hikaru looks thoughtful for a moment and finally nods with a chuckle.

"Great! I'll be going now, see you after school," Kaoru smiled. Hikaru simply watch his brother happily skips into the girls school and was about to turn and leave when he heard Kaoru squeaks in surprise. His head whips back to where his brother is standing not a few metre away to see a tall man standing next to his other half with a rose bouquet in his hands.

"My angel! I have found you again!" he heard the man said as he caress Kaoru's cheeks. The twin seems to be frozen on spot and is unable to stop him.

_So that's the creepy teacher Kaoru mentioned earlier.. _Hikaru thought as it finally hit him. A sudden feeling of posessiveness seeps into him and he found himself glaring bloody murder at the man. No one, _no one _touches Kaoru that way but himself! Just as he was about to step in between them, the man carries Kaoru like a fireman and went off, leaving a dumbfounded Hikaru there.

"Young master Hitachiin, we have to go now or else you'll be late," the driver calls out. Hikaru levels the man with a glare and points to the position Kaoru was not a few seconds ago.

"My brother had just been kidnapped from a perverted pedophile and you wanted me to go to _school_? I can't just leave Kaoru out of my thoughts after what just happened! He might get molested..or worse!" Hikaru screeches with growing panic.

"I understand but you have to know, this is a school itself and there are teachers roaming the ground, so master Kaoru is surely alright," the driver said with a slight huff. He's not going to tolerate the young master to be late to school because his paycheck depends on it. He'd even go so far as to tie Hikaru and drag him by the feet if he has to.

Hikaru was about to make a fiery retort when he sees a rather strict teacher with a long and scary looking cane patrolling the grounds. Thinking positively, for once, Hikaru reluctantly went into the waiting limo.

888

"Sensei! Please put me down! I can charge you for this and you'd better find a rather smart lawyer too!" Kaoru screeches as he valiantly tries to loosen the grip the teacher has on him, but to no use. Before he can insult more to the man, he had been released and is now staring at the most breath taking scene.

Before him lies Lobelia's large pond with a mini waterfall. A white swan lazily paddles itself around the pond without acknowledging the two humans. Around the pond, ginko trees had shed off their leaves and painted the scenery as if something pure white was born from flames. Kaoru wanted to retaliate, lash out, do something but instead he was left gaping at the scenery.

"Do you like it Suzume-san? I know you don't walk around the school much but do take the time, I thought this scenery is perfect for you so I brought you here. That pond which was created from white stones is like a pearl created from fire," he said, then he lifts the boy's chin up.

"Kind of like you my dear angel.. Something so beautiful, born from the hardship of this world, having to endure everything life gives you alone.." the man said poetically that made Kaoru wanting to gag right then and there.

_Yeah..alone..but I have a twin brother who sticks by me all the time unlike you who KIDNAPPED me..! _Kaoru thought bitterly as he tries his hard not to recoil and bite the fingers.

"But not to worry! I..shall be at your side from now on," Osamu sighs out dramatically as he runs his hand through dark strands of hair. Kaoru inched away, trying to create some distance between him and the weird substitute teacher. Heck, he'd create a gap as huge as a canyon if he could! Kaoru wanted so badly to rip the wig off his head and the contacts off his eye and just yell, 'I'M A BOY!' but he knew he couldn't, not yet anyway.

"Rokurou-sensei..would you mind if I ask you what are you doing here with a fellow student at a rather _secluded _area of the school?" a sharp and icy voice was heard behind them and they both turned around to find Rena standing there.

She appeared to have just arrived, and probably hiding her surprise at finding the both of them at the back of the school together.

"Rena-chan..it's not what you think! He carried me here, _literally_!" Kaoru screeches as he frantically wave around trying to get his point across. Osamu merely stood there, gaping and shocked at being discovered by one of the coldest girl in school.

"And may I ask what are _you _doing here so early in the morning? Miss Mizuki.." Osamu asks cautiously, making sure he doesn't sound like he's insulting or targeting her. He knew it was his fault, but his man ego won't let in the fact that a girl who's simply in her first year of high school had caught him flirting with his own student.

Rena's eyes narrowed but she didn't give a fiery retort. "This pond is back to its beauty thanks to me finding it earlier this year by accident. This area is so secluded, people didn't think it existed. I've been checking the condition everyday since then,"

Kaoru watches the two of them like watching a tennis match, unable to do anything and stuck in between. He needs to get out there fast and he needs to get out now before anything worse could happen. Hey, he wouldn't be surprised if Rena were to suddenly lash out with inhuman speed and capture Osamu by the throat, but he knew Rena's too 'cool' for that, she'd just stand her ground and won't flinch no matter the situation.

The two continues to stare at one another until Osamu breathes in deeply but Rena's tense shoulders doesn't relax. Kaoru could see Osamu gave up on trying to stare the girl down, obviously she's got a willpower so strong. That, or the way those menacing cat eyes stares at him unblinkingly can be very unnerving after some time, not to mention creepy.

"Very well, I thank you for tending to this garden, and as miss Suzume said, we didn't do anything, I was merely showing her the pond," Osamu said with that smile of his before turning away with a wave. The two girls are left alone and Kaoru wanted to thank Rena for saving him, but he doesn't know what to say to her so he gazed at the girl instead.

Rena's eyes are leering at him sideways, her lips pressed into a thin line. "You know..you can sue him for that," she said. The tone of her voice made Kaoru's stomach shrunk.

"I know..but I was too stunned when he brought me here instead of..you know.." Kaoru mumbles out, shuffling around uneasily and looking everywhere but Rena.

"I doubt he'll be happy, considering you're a _boy_.." she said with a small smirk. Kaoru'e eyes widen when the bomb had been dropped on him. He stutters and nervously laughs at her for making such a silly assumption. But she simply grins wider and placed a hand on her hip.

"Really, how stupid do you take me? The moment you walk into class days ago, I can already tell you're a boy, but since I hate to jump into conclusions, I decided to watch you from a distance..Hitachiin Kaoru.." Rena smirks out triumphantly at the boy's surprised expression. He wanted to deny everything, tell her what a silly mistake it was, but all he can do is gape and he knew he'd lost the battle.

"Next time you want to come to school, make sure it's not on the same limo as your brother. And those affections you two give each other is another big hint. Don't worry though, I won't tell anyone," she said with an air of confidence around her. Kaoru had to double-take whether this is the same Rena or not. Before, she was cold, calculating and menacing, but now she's mischevious and teasing.

"You won't even tell Airi-chan and your kohai?" Kaoru said, his expression darkens now that his cover's blown. His cover doesn't need to be told throughout the entire school, his mission is still at hand.

"Don't bother, they already knew. Airi's smarter than me and Hana, though childish and innocent, is just as observant as I am and could tell you're a boy the moment she steps into the class the first day you met. Didn't you notice her quirked brow?"

Kaoru mentally kicked himself. He should've known not to underestimate these girls. Rena gave him one last smirk and went off, her steps light and unsound even with the leaves piling on the ground. Kaoru made a mental note to ask Airi whether she's a human or not.

888

_Class 1-A, Lobelia High.._

He can't believe it, he seriously can't believe it! His desk, that was supposed to be empty and clean is now packed with gifts and flowers of all kinds. He could see Airi laughing so hard until she's unable to breath and Rena casually reading a card from one of the many bouquet.

"Your love is like sunshine through the empty void of my heart.." she reads casually that made Airi laugh harder. Rena placed the card where it belongs and pinched her friend on the back until the other girl squeaks and jolt up from her seat.

"You're gonna give yourself a heart attack.." she said monotonously. Airi simply let out a few giggles and went over to Kaoru to pat his shoulders.

"I pity Rokurou-sensei for loving you. Either he's gay or just plain dense, I won't bother to know. And if I were you, I'd keep an eye out for him, and other students who are just as observative as we are," Airi said with a smile. To Kaoru, that smile is rather hostile, but he won't press.

"Speaking of which, isn't it your turn to wipe the windows today? I have to go down to the nurses office to pick up the report book. Airi.." Rena turns to her friend who simply give a shrug and went off. Kaoru feels a little reluctant to go down to the toilet on his own.

"I suppose nothing will go wrong, students are coming in anyways," he mumbles to himself as he strode down the large hallway and passing a few students who greet him a good morning. Apparently his cover is only blown to the three of his friends and no one else. This made him wonder, how come Haruhi doesn't notice it? Even in her obliviousness, she could at least detect something's not quite right with him.

The nearest bathroom is located in the next building and at the end of all the freshmen classes. He checks his surrounding and found not a single person is there. Just as he was about to step into the grand bathroom, he could vaguely hear his disguise name being called out by a certain, obnoxious someone.

_Oh Hell no..._ he thought miserably as the teacher closes his distance by running as fast as his legs could carry him. Without thinking twice, Kaoru turns around and fled the hallway. His legs may be long but he's no athlete, sooner or later he'll have to slow down to catch his breath and when that happens..

_I'M NOT GOING TO BE HIS CUDDLE BUNNY EVEN IF MY LIFE DEPENDS ON IT! _Kaoru screamed in his head, reminding himself to continue running. He had abandoned the quiet hallway and is now running straight towards the school courtyard where students are chatting away or waiting for friends.

"My angel! Please do not run yourself from me! I am in need of your gentle wings that holds a thousand fragrance!" Osamu calls out that made Kaoru's skin crawl. He glance over at a few girls who notice their presence and sent them a look that screams 'HELP ME', but the girls are just too oblivious to notice.

"We'll be cheering for you from now on, Suzume-sama!" they giggled out that nearly made Kaoru gawk in surprise had it not been Osamu chasing him. He's already beginning to feel fatigue after having to run from the first floor all the way down. Kaoru's legs then suddenly seized up and he lurched forward. He would've fallen to the ground in a heap, but he fell into a pair of strong arms instead.

"Kaori, what's wrong? Did something happen?" a very familiar voice sounded above him and Kaoru looks up and saw his own twin brother..with black hair and black eyes..?

Girls started to squeal at the sight, some in happiness, some in outrage. Osamu stops running to stare at the black haired boy ahead of him. His lips pressed in a thin line as he observes the scene before him. His angel in the hands of a man who's his new rival and looking rather comfortable too.

The two guys stared at each other for quite some time, neither backing down even when the bell is only a few more minutes before ringing. Etsuko Ryouichi, in her peach blouse and white ruffled skirt, came running down when she heard her students squealed. She nearly made herself seen to the others but Saki's hand managed to pull her behind one of the pillars instantly.

Etsuko nearly rip her handkerchief in half at the display of her favourite fashion designer's twin boys. The younger looks stunning as a girl, and the elder looks dashing as always. She wants nothing more than to just run across the courtyard and embrace those two in a crushing hug, but she knew she couldn't or else she's unable to stop herself from babbling things out in her high and revealing Kaoru's secret.

Saki merely chuckles and watch the stand-off between Hikaru and Osamu with an amused smile. "This is going to be rather interesting if I do say so myself.."

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger! I hope this is alright though, I'm not particularly thrilled about the ending, and this chapter is shorter than the previous ones, I'm really sorry about that!<p>

My stress level is at an all time high and I couldn't get my brain to produce a much more awesome chapter. I take request, and any ideas on what you want me to do with Kaoru just TELL me, I'm a little desperate here. (sobs)

When I mentioned Osamu needing Kaoru's gentle wings that holds a thousand fragrance, it's got something to do with the meaning of 'Suzume Kaori', go check the previous chapter. I like to relate things like this. Guess I didn't explain the time when Kaoru and Haruhi had that talk in the canteen huh..? I'M REALLY SORRY! (deep bow)

Umm..if you still don't hate me, please leave a review..they help make up my day..


	5. Lunch and liplock

Aah~..you guys really know how to make a girl's day. Thank you for the kind reviews and such, I don't know what else to say but that. I'm so glad chapter 4 isn't a disaster, instead it managed to put on even the slightest of smile on your faces. I'm so happy~! I'll work my hardest on this chapter, and fill up a few holes or whatever I've left behind.

Here's a little note you all need to know..I don't think. That's right, all my stories and the plotline, I simply think of the characters and the net; beginning, middle, end, facts, plot, you name it and they're all there. I don't have a specific target on how many chapters there will be, if there's anything interesting to make it longer, I'll make it longer, or a new character comes and I have to do a sequel, I'll do it.

Basically when I write..I just wing it. My hands will move on their own.  
>TWINCEST AHEAD, I'VE WARNED YOU.<p>

* * *

><p>"How'd you manage to ask the driver to return you to Lobelia?" Kaoru asks once they've returned to their mansion. Hikaru merely snicker and carelessly toss himself on their bed, his hair still black but he had removed his colored contact lenses. The elder twin had removed his clothing and is now only wearing his blue boxers while Kaoru is still in his Lobelia High uniform, but without his fake hair and lenses.<p>

"Let's just say the chairman has something to do with it. I called Kyouya and told him that you might be in trouble, Kyouya must've thought that your cover's about to be blown so he told the chairman. The chairman then called the driver and told him to turn back around. Good thing I found the wig Milord used during the physical exam and some spare contacts back when we still enjoy having mismatched eyes," Hikaru explained. The smirk on his face then suddenly fell when he notices Kaoru's fidgeting.

"About that..three students already knew.." Kaoru mutter out timidly, he's just afraid of what'll Hikaru thinks. The elder twin sat there, unmoved and completely speechless. Kaoru counted in his head and braced for impact.

_3..2..1.._

"**WHAT?**" Hikaru screech out as he bolts up from the bed and with quick strides, he manage to pin his brother to the wall, glaring at him with concern and disbelief. The younger of the two merely shrugs weakly and explained everything.

"I don't how exactly, but Rena-chan, Airi-chan and their kohai, Hana-chan managed to find out I'm a boy. I was wondering if Lobelia's chairman or madam Saki have anything to do about this but somehow..I get a feeling they're not, and those three girls are just too smart," Kaoru breathes out, his brother finally calming down when he sees the rigid state Kaoru is in.

"If so, Haruhi must've found out too.." Hikaru contemplates. No way, _no way _would the ever smart Haruhi wouldn't be able to know. If she can tell them apart, surely she can tell Kaoru's a boy from the beginning. Kaoru shrugs again and unbotton his dress. Pretty as it may be, but's too airy for his taste.

"Good thing you managed to talk to Haruhi these past two days. What did she said to you yesterday? I didn't really catch it,"

"Oh, she said things about all of us and what she like or dislike with our attitude. According to her, milord is too much of an airhead but he's got a really gentle heart, despite his naivete over all sorts of things," Kaoru chuckled as followed by Hikaru. With a little leer, he could see the pain behind that smile but didn't press further.

"And then she said how we're both rather annoying and silly when it comes to our acts. According to her, you're rather mean, selfish and demanding while I, am less mean, much more tolerable and caring..albeit there are some selfishness.." the younger twin fidget out sheepishly.

"Now why would she say that? You're not just all those, you're also cute, sensitive, very pretty as a girl..." at this point, Hikaru's fingers are lazily making patterns on Kaoru's slightly blushing cheeks. The elder of the two leans forward and let loose a predatory smirk before releasing his catch. Kaoru tries to calm his racing heart.

"Really Hikaru..must you tease me like that?" Kaoru pouts out, cheeks still pinkish from his blush. Hikaru grins and once again flops himself on the bed whilst lying on his stomach, chin in hands and legs kicking back and forth with a happy smile.

"What else did she say? About Kyouya-senpai, Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai," Hikaru said as his brother finally finishes changing his clothes. All Kaoru is supporting now is his orange boxers, his hair a little messed up from the wig but he doesn't bother to comb them just yet.

"About Kyouya-senpai, she said he's scary. Sly, cunning, and always taking advantage of others. Kinda reminds me of Rena-chan.." the younger twin shudders. He won't even be surprise if those two are related somehow. "But she also said that Kyouya-senpai can be caring and selfless, though that's a one in a million chance,"

"Don't I know it.." Hikaru laughs out.

"Hunny-senpai's cute..but he needs to watch what he eats. Although..he is rather good in giving advices and is quite observant. She's got nothing to say about Mori-senpai though, other than she respects him," Kaoru smiled out. The look on his brother's face is rather uneasy probably because he still remembers Osamu from earlier that morning.

"Hmm..why don't we talk about your friends in Lobelia, the ones you said have discovered your identity.." Hikaru mubles out, a light frown adorning his face and Kaoru took in some deep breaths.

"Tsubaki Airi-chan isn't all that bad, she's a bit like Hunny-senpai, always smiling and being cheerful. She's observant, but she hides it. Mizuki Rena-chan on the other hand..she's like Kyouya-senpai, if not more. Cunning, secretive, observant, even manipulative. She watches me since the day I entered Lobelia and found out I'm a boy right on the spot. Hana-chan is a second-year student at Lobelia Middle School, she occasionally comes into class to have lunch with the other two girls, apparently she's as smart as Rena-chan,"

Hikaru isn't too thrilled on finding out about the girls, somehow he felt that they'll jeapordize Kaoru's mission. And to hear that a girl like Kyouya, things are going to get a little complicated, not to mention that pervert of a teacher..

"We need to tell Kyouys-senpai about this. Those girls might ruin everything and if that happens, our chances to bring Haruhi back to Ouran is one to none," Hikaru said with determination as he sat up fully on the bed. Kaoru look alarmed but it went unnoticed by Hikaru.

"NO! You don't have to tell him my cover's blown, I still have things under control!" Kaoru screeches out in a slight panic. Hikaru stares at him with a look of disbelief, Kaoru isn't one to raise his voice but that doesn't matter now.

"Really Hikaru! Don't tell Kyouya-senpai, let this go on it's own. I know how to deal with those girls, I'll just talk to Airi, things will get better, I know it will," Kaoru breathes out whilst giving Hikaru a pleading look. The elder of the two sighs and nods his head.

888

_Lobelia, next morning.._

"Give me some answers, _**NOW**_," Rena growls over a surprised looking Kaoru. The first bell had just rung but the teacher isn't in class yet so the students are having fun chatting with each other. Rena on the other hand, doesn't want a leisure chat with the boy and is currently looming over him, her eyes narrowed down and Airi trying to calm her.

"What answer? And could you just..back off a bit..?" Kaoru mutter out with a wave of his hand. Rena calms herself and sat down on Airi's chair, glaring at him all the way. Airi didn't say anything except putting on a reassuring smile to Kaoru.

"Why are you here in Lobelia? What do you want here in Lobelia? And if I catch you sprouting trouble, you'll have a good reason to wanting to die.." the girl hisses out dangerously. Her dark eyes seem to turn darker with every passing word.

"I need to get a certain someone back to Ouran," Kaoru said with an air of calmness that could rival Rena's. A brow was quirked from the girl and her posture relaxes. Airi seems rather interested and lower her voice so it wouldn't catch the attention of their classmates.

"And that person would be..?"

"Fujioka Haruhi herself," the boy replied with equal volume. Said girl is cornered by Hinako who's happily talking about the festival and play they're about to do and other things in between it, Haruhi seems rather uncomfortable and looks like she just wanted to be left alone.

"You see, I came from a club called the Host Club in Ouran Academy. Haruhi had manage to capture our boss's heart but since he's so incredibly dense, he doesn't know it and always make a fool out of himself. So with Haruhi here, he's been having a breakdown, plus, the chairman's rather fond of her and wants her back," Kaoru explained in lengthy detail.

Rena chuckles and rested her hand on Airi's table while checking her nails on the other hand leisurely. To Kaoru, that pose looks too much like a sceming witch, with her leg on top of the other like that.

"And what, pray tell, is your plan to get her back? Obviously talking to her wouldn't do so much good considering she doesn't listen to others once her mind's set up. Here's a little tip I can give you. You only have another few weeks until the festival, after that, the Zuka Club will have total control over her," she smirk out slyly.

"You know..there's a reason why we're not fan of the Zuka Club.. And that's because like Haruhi, we're rather down-to-earth and doesn't care status or appearance. A girl is a girl, a boy is a boy, what difference does it make? The Zuka Club is too keen on worshiping the females and forgot the balance of the world, a female needs her male, or else things would just fall apart," Airi explained with a neutral look.

"As for me, I find Benio-senpai, Chizuru-senpai and Hinako as the three stooges. Why must they form a club to such extent? They can be dramatics all they want but to drag others? That's just low, even for them. I heard they've tried to put an end to your club just because Fujioka-san is in it and they can't tolerate that, but why must they? They blindly accused you, and you idiots have to show that you can even pretend to be _girls_!" Rena sighs out with frustration.

"That just fueled their anger.." Airi smiled out gently. Kaoru is a little dumbfounded when they heard their explanation and tries to put them together in simple words.

"Soo...let me get this straight. You don't like the Zuka Club because they're _close-minded_, is that it?" Kaoru wondered out as he idly twirl his wig around his finger. He then realizes what he's doing and stops the motion altogether which made the both of them chuckle.

"Basically, yeah. I'm sure you must be curious why Rena said you only have till the festival right?" Airi said as she leans on her table next to Rena. Kaoru did a double-take on the two girls. They're almost alike it's scary, and they look like the devil and the angel with Rena's frown and Airi's gentle smile. He nods his head once he's done with his staring.

"Once Haruhi-chan does a play with the Zuka Club, their fans will recognize her immediately and once they do, they won't let her go, not until Benio-senpai approves it. If they find out their favourite Zuka Club member is upset because of Haruhi-chan..." Airi stops with a grimace.

Kaoru groans from between his palms. He can already guess what would happen to Haruhi if that were to happen. How'd he end up in this position? "First I was labelled as 'beauty queen', then some pedophile teacher just _have _to be infatuated with me, then I suddenly become Head Maid and now...this.."

Rena let loose a small chuckle as she pushes her bangs away from her eyes. "And don't forget you have a time line. Oh the burden on your shoulders make you sag..you need to run from Osamu-sensei AND bring Fujioka-san back to Ouran,"

"How sadistic.." Airi leered from her position towards her friend who merely scoffs and toss her wavy hair back. Rena's equally sharp look was directed back at Airi and the two was engaged in an intense staring battle that made Kaoru nervous.

The teacher then enters and the students return to their seats. Kaoru's morning progresses as usually but his mind is someplace else, he needs to formulate a plan and _fast._

888

_Lobelia's gardens, lunchtime.._

Kaoru idly stroll around in the gardens where there are all sorts of colorful flowers lining the ground. The trees are big and lush, letting the sunlight through their leaves in fine lines. Yellow buttercups shine like stars along the pavewalk and bright red hibiscus pops through its thick leaves like polkadots.

Kaoru's smile never left his face as he enters a section of the garden that is loved by all the students. The place itself is like a maze but instead of tall shrubs and bushes, the maze is divided by fences of flowers from different kinds. Lillies, lavender, winseria, all of them are there plus many more. As he passes by, a few students greeted him, some even wondering if he'd love to join them for lunch.

"It's alright, I'm not hungry today," was all that he would reply. Kaoru wanted to explore the school further, and found out it's no different from Ouran. It's rich, prestigeous, and of course, luxurious. As he rounded off a corner, his heart nearly failed on him.

There leaning next to a tree, is none other than Osamu with his charming smile. Kaoru froze on the spot, not knowing whether to run or accept his fate. Slowly, languidly, the teacher crossed the distance between them and pulls out a rather large bento box from his back.

"Good afternoon my angel. Would you care for a home made bento under all these trees surrounded by flowers which are the gifts from god Himself? I'll say..you look rather stunning today. Your black hair shines like the richest black pearls and those lapis lazuli eyes twinkle in the sun. It's as if you're made from the richest gems this world has to offer,"

Kaoru nearly choked at this as the teacher gently grabs his hand and pulls him to a nearby tree where it's shady enough for them to eat comfortably. Kaoru, as if transfixed, simply follows Osamu to do whatever he pleases. Osamu happily spread out the bento for the both of them and they ate silently.

"How would you like this chocolate chip cookie? Here, have one," he then proceed to gently push a cookie into Kaoru's mouth. The young Hitachiin flushed slightly but what he didn't suspect is that Osamu bit off the other half with a dreamy look on his face. Kaoru's eyes widens and he flinched backwards, a small shriek sounded out of him.

Osamu chuckled slightly and pokes Kaoru's nose playfully. "Don't be scared, I'm not doing anything to you. Now tell me, who was that person I saw yesterday? Is he your brother? You two look somewhat alike," he said with a slightly predatory look on his face that made Kaoru uncomfortable.

A few passing girls merely melt at the sight and Kaoru couldn't help but curse at their silliness. Fangirls are cute at first, but after a while they can get very annoying. And Kaoru rarely shows his anger, but this is an exception. He faces the teacher with determination, but decide to act cute just for the fun.

"No sir, that's not my brother, that's a very close friend of mine. He's very protective of me," Kaoru wanted to say lover, but that would just be pushing it. What if Osamu wants them to kiss each other? He don't even want to think the opportunities Kyouya would be having..

Osamu seems thoughtful of this, and he leans much more forward and captures Kaoru by pinning his hands at each side of the twin.

"Oh? A very close friend hm? It's a good thing he's just a friend, otherwise it could be very troublesome," Osamu purrs out in a sultry tone. Kaoru gulps minutely and notices the crowd forming. The girls seem rather surprised but none of them are of disgust, if Kaoru didn't know any better, the girls _approve _of his pairing with Osamu!

The bell suddenly rings that made Kaoru breath with relief. He pushes Osamu away, thanked him for the meal and runs off towards class, face blushing like mad. Rena, Airi and Hana who's been watching from the sidelines, all had different expressions.

Rena is unimpressed, Airi is awkwardly amused and Hana is just confused. Osamu slumps back on the tree as students return to their classes. He smirks and touches his lips that nearly met his angel's.

'I'll have that first kiss with you one day, Kaori-jou*,' he thought happily.

888

Kaoru continues to sigh as he walks down the pavement towards his waiting limo with Haruhi. The girl seems rather concerned as to why her friend's been sighing since recess, but Kaoru merely wave her off with a strained smile. He suddenly feels so weak..

"My dear angel!"

Kaoru whips his head around at that dreaded sound, even Haruhi seems to be surprised. Just ahead of them, Rena and Airi are just idly chatting when they too heard a certain call from a certain someone. The turned around just in time to see Osamu gaining on Kaoru.

"My dear angel! Don't leave me just yet! I have something to say to you!" Osamu cries out as he continues to gain speed. A switch flicked inside Kaoru and he starts to back away, people are already watching and he's not going to make a spectacle again.

As Osamu draws closer, he completely missed a jutting pavement and trips over it. Kaoru didn't have time to dodge and all of a sudden, he found himself in a lip-lock with the teacher. Girls squealed, Airi shrieks, Haruhi gasps and Rena chokes. The air suddenly becomes electric as the two slowly pulls apart, both dizzy and confused.

On the other side of the street where a limo is waiting, Hikaru is screaming bloody murder at the man and is being restrained by Hunny.

* * *

><p>Well...that was unexpected wasn't it? Once again, I left a little cliffhanger there, wouldn't want the tension to disappear just like that would we? (wink)<p>

*Kaori-jou, -jou is the honorifics for 'ojousama' which mean young lady. So Osamu is basically saying 'my Lady Kaori'. Get it? Good.

I don't have much to say actually, so please leave me a review! They make me VERY happy. Oh and by the way, I just found out what STUDYING means.

STUDYING = STUDENT + DYING, anyone agree?


	6. Disaster park

Wow..this story is barely 10 chapters long and yet it's gotten this much reviews, I feel so glad! My finals is over and I can now return to the task at hand. Moreover, I got another week off so I should be able to continue this chapter fast without any other intervention..

...except my 300 page thick workbook that the teachers gave us 16-year-olds to be finished by the end of this December.. (fake smile)

Anyways, this chapter will include the entire Host Club at the park! Kaoru will be dressed as a girl (as usual) and there will be a fight scene between Osamu and Hikaru. And there will be a fight scene between the twins as well! Slight Kyouya and Kaoru, I've warned you. Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>Hikaru thrashes and growls vehemently as Hunny continues to pin him down. The limo shook slightly from Hikaru's force but didn't attract any attention whatsoever. Kyouya's glasses glint slightly and he secretly took a picture of the accident, wanting to put it on paper later. Tamaki's face went as white as a sheet when he sees the kiss, too stunned to move away.<p>

"Hika-chan..calm down.." Hunny groans out as Hikaru continues to struggle against his grip. "Hika-chan if you go out now, you might get recognized and Kao-chan's identity will be revealed!" the loli-shouta boy reminded. Hikaru's struggles ceased somewhat but he's still breathing rather hard and his hands clenched to fists. Even when he's calm down, Hunny still puts on a tight grip in case Hikaru decide to use any dirty tricks.

"Takashi, you should go out and help Kao-chan. Kyou-chan, do you have a pair of black sunglasses? We can make Takashi disguised as a bodyguard," Hunny suggested out. Kyouya thought about this for a minute and calls Tachibana over from his spot in the trees.

"We'll just use my bodyguard instead, it'll save the time," Kyouya sighs out and sends Tachibana away. The man quickly made his way to the crowd and pushes his way through just by using his air of authority. A path was made for him quickly and Kaoru turns his head around and nearly burst out crying with joy to see one of Kyouya's guard standing there.

"Miss Suzume, is there anything wrong?" Tachibana asks as he stretches his hand forward to help Kaoru up after the momentum of being collided and kissed sent him to the ground with Osamu on top of him. Kaoru quickly grab hold of the offered hand and pulls himself up while Osamu merely stayed there on the ground with a perplexed look.

"Tachibana..I want to go home, _now,_" Kaoru squeaks out, his face as red as a tomato. Tachibana nods and escorts him to the waiting limo in front of the school. Kaoru quickly went in while Tachibana returns to his spot at the tree with the other two guards.

Girls start to whisper and excitement was in the air, some of them even helped Osamu up to his feet and asks whether he's ok or not. The teacher merely answered with a happy smile and stars shimmering around him whilst saying how lucky he was to kiss the most beautiful girl in school.

"What a total airhead, that man is.." Hinako scoffs out as soon as both Kaoru and Osamu are out of sight. She, Chizuru and Benio are talking outside the school once things have been calmed. They saw the whole ordeal, and they don't like it one bit.

"We should introduce Suzume-san to our club, make her see the ways of men," Chizuru suggested softly. The other two simply put on a thoughtful expression but Benio could already see the future of the Zuka Club if they were to obtain the beauty queen of Lobelia in their group.

"I shall make sure she'll enjoy every second of her time with us. After all, she's not interested in Rokurou-sensei and therefore, she'll join us for _sure_!" Benio exclaimed enthusiastically. From a distant point, Haruhi had heard their conversation and is now supporting a rather curious expression before walking off towards home.

888

"That man...THAT **MAN**! And you just stood there, with that look on your face!" Hikaru roared out once they're in the safety of their room. The moment they stepped in Hikaru had pushed his brother none-too-gently down to their bed, grumbling and yelling over what had happened without giving a chance for Kaoru to even explain himself.

"Hikaru..wait..! You don't understand..!" Kaoru wheezes out from the choking tears that threatened to escape him. He needs to be strong, he can't cry, it'll only enrage Hikaru more. He doesn't want them to fight, he just want to bring Haruhi back, for the sake of his brother's happiness, happiness that he was being replaced with.

"What don't I understand? You just stood there, letting him kiss you! Do you enjoy it that much? Remember who you are Kaoru! Remember your work! You're suppose to bring Haruhi back, not play around with that guy! **REMEMBER _ME!_**" Hikaru shouts back with all his might. He then stormed out of the room and Kaoru could vaguely heard him say to the maids to prepare an extra room.

The younger twin shed himself off from the disguise attire and curls up in a fetal position, tears streaming down his face as he felt his heart being crushed by the one person he cared most in the world.

"Why won't you let me explain..Hikaru? I was too stunned, I wanted to get out of there, I was _embarassed_ beyond words..you used to understand me so much, you used to stay with me no matter how bad the situation was but why now? Why did you change now? I need you.." he sobs out in the blanket. Outside their room, Hikaru could hear the sobs and hiccups his brother was producing, but he's too angry to think about it right now.

The next morning was a day off from school, and Kaoru decide to have a talk with Kyouya on how far Tamaki's 'training' had been going along for the past week. He also need to inform that Shadow King about Haruhi's condition and what might happen if they didn't get her in time.

Kaoru waited for his brother but has a distinct feeling that he won't be tagging along. He'd rather ask Hikaru how was the progress, but his twin had been locked up in his new room the whole day and night. The younger twin didn't blame him for that, maybe because he's at fault for just standing there without motion.

"Hikaru, I'll be going to Kyouya's!" he shouts to the top of the stairs. Kaoru doesn't know if his brother heard him or not, but if he doesn't, the maids will inform him. So with a heavy heart, Kaoru steps out towards the waiting limo.

888

"Kyouya-senpai? Are you here?" the young Hitachiin calls out once he arrives to the Ootori mansion. He had walk into Kyouya's bedroom without even realizing it (is the house a freakin' _maze _or something?) and is now staring at the slumbering Shadow King. Kaoru knew better than to just wake him up, he'll rouse from slumberland..soon.

Kaoru made himself comfortable in one of the senior's chair and idly flip through some magazines, who knew Kyouya is rather fond of how he looks? There are TONS of fashion magazines here!

Intrigued, Kaoru start to go through each bookracks without even noticing it. Hours passed and Kyouya roused from his sleep only to notice Kaoru there, reading some magazines regarding his mother's new fashion lines. The Hitachiin's brow is twitching, a sure sign he's reading whatever his mother had said to the reporter.

"Kaoru..? How long ago did you arrive?" Kyouya rumbled grudgingly, snapping Kaoru from his reverie. The younger twin checks his watch and found out he's been in the room for nearly an hour now.

"Uhh..around an hour ago," he replied with a shrug to which Kyouya quirks his brow.

"And you didn't wake me up?" he asks as he puts on his glasses. Kaoru gave him the same expression.

"You _want _me to wake you up?" Kyouya smiled somewhat at the blunt reply. He then told Kaoru to wait for a little longer for him to shower and dress. Kaoru merely reply with a shrug and return to reading the magazines.

888

"You want to see how far it's gone? Well, I've made a video of that actually," Kyouya happily remarks as he pulls out a camcorder from a cabinet in his room. The two of them then walk together to the plasma tv where Kyouya quickly plugs in the camcorder to it.

"I take it me being in Lobelia for a few days make at least _some _progress for milord?" Kaoru asks as he watches the video intently. Kyouya merely lean back on the couch and crossed his arms together with that dark smile of him. Kaoru somehow felt scared when he sees the Shadow King that way.

The video lasted for a good hour and a half, all showing how Tamaki is trying his best to be the 'ultimate' friend rather than a father figure. A few scenes actually showed Hunny playing around in the background while Tamaki is reciting his lines. And there's even a scene where Hikaru playfully prod Tamaki's feelings on why Haruhi left is maybe because she wants to hang out with girls more than guys.

Tamaki's reaction was absolute happy at first, until Hikaru blows it up by saying away from him, and the blonde 'king' crumples to the ground in a heap whilst asking for Kyouya's -or in his case- mother's, attention.

"Still the same ol' milord huh? Wonder how everyone else is doing..?"

"The sales are doing remarkably well. And the girls continue to support Hikaru when you're not there. Some even say he's turned quieter, but still rather..nasty," Kyouya grounds out slowly. Kaoru's eyes grew large but settled down again and chuckled quietly, earning a rather confused look from the other boy.

"Hikaru's like that when he's not with me. After all, being twins, we basically have our personalities split. Hikaru obtain the more aggressive nature while I obtain the calmer ones. And he can be somewhat a handful when alone, probably because he doesn't have me to keep him to the ground, or his temper," Kaoru explained without looking up.

Kyouya went silent for a while but he could see the pained look despite the Hitachiin's bangs covering his eyes. With a sigh, he stood up, not wanting to prod Kaoru for anymore answer than necessary, it's not his rights to get in the twins' life.

"How's about we get out of here? Get some fresh air if you will?" the Shadow King proposed. Kaoru immediately went from sulky mode to relief mode in an instant, probably glad he doesn't have to think about his brother much more. He'll let Hikaru calm down, he always does.

"Sure, I don't see why not," Kaoru was about to stand when a hand calmly pushes him back down. The twin blinked at Kyouya with confusion.

"I didn't say like this. I have something else planned up," the raven-haired boy smiled out, glasses flashing in mischief that made Kaoru want to do nothing but run away and scream his lungs out.

888

"It would be weird for a guy to walk in a park with another guy you know.." Kyouya drawled out monotonously to Kaoru who is walking beside him. The boy's face is a deep red with embarassment.

"But it'll be weirder for a guy to walk in a park with another guy _dressed as a girl!_" Kaoru hissed out at the Shadow King. The shirt and pants he was wearing is now changed into a cream, spaghetti-strap dress that reveals his thighs and knee high, one-inch heel tan boots with chocolate flower decors.

His auburn hair is now supporting a black wig similar to that he always use but is tied into pigtails with a pair of white and glittery scrunchies. His wrists are adorned with white bangles and a diamond watch and his neck decorated with a topaz necklace.

"But no one would think you're a guy, Kaoru. You look too much like a girl," Kyouya replies off-handedly with a smirk. Kaoru felt like he wants to melt into a puddle on the soft ground. The two of them are leisurely walking in a park where attentions are quickly falling at the both of them. Both guys and girls seem to oggle at the two of them, whispering and smiling and that just makes Kaoru turn redder.

"Kyouya-senpai..is this really necessary?" Kaoru hisses out as he leered at the Shadow King with every ounce of glare he could muster. Before he could hear his answer, a familiar face caught his attention.

"Hunny-senpai? Mori-senpai? Milord? What are you guys doing here?" Kaoru squeaks out in surprise and stop midway, he can already guess what's happening. "Kyouya-senpai..." he drawled out dangerously slow.

The Shadow King merely shrugs and push his glasses up nonchalantly. Kaoru inwardly seethed at him but doesn't show it outwardly, he knows better, and he wants to live, not get maimed or targeted by his schemes. The pair walk towards the other three guys to which Hunny squealed out ecstatically.

"Kao-chan, you look very pretty! But why are you dressed up as a girl?" he asks, eyes shining like an innocent puppy while Kaoru merely seethes at the Shadow King.

"Yeah Kyouya-senpai, why am I dressed up as a _girl_?" Kaoru ask out between clenched teeth. This is not what he wanted. All he want was to have a leisure stroll in the park, seeing the children playing and enjoying being a commoner for a while but apparently Kyouya doesn't want that.

"It'd all because of Renge. She demands me dressing you up as a girl because according to her, she wants to take as many pictures of you in a dress as possible," Kyouya answers with a sigh. Kaoru stops seething and looks around confusedly. Renge? He doesn't see that girl anywhere.

"But I don't see her anywhere.." Kaoru said in fear. Now he REALLY wants to go home, Hikaru roaring at him be damned! It's way better than having to stroll in the park looking like _this._

"SUZUME KAORI-CHAN! I've got you on tape!" Renge's high-pitch voice suddenly sounded. Kaoru instinctly move behind Kyouya without even realizing it, and when he does, he cursed his growing girl instinct. Renge leaps out from behind the bushes she was hiding.

"Oh how adorable! After a few days in Lobelia, you're starting to grow girly instincts, such as moving behind the person who most likely protect you from harm! And to make things more interesting, I've brough Hikaru-sama here with full make-up! I want to see this love rectangle to the end! Kyouya-sama, Hikaru-sama, Kaori-chan and that teacher I've heard Kyouya-sama mentioned! Renge can eat three bowls of rice!"

"Oi Kyouya..why did you call us here anyway?" Tamaki asks when Kaoru was occupied by Renge. The Shadow King chuckles and leered at his friend.

"Because Tachibana said Rokurou-sensei is coming to the park. And I told Renge to bring Hikaru along with his disguise because I want to see what would happen if the three of them clashed with each other. I need data about that teacher,"

"Kyou-chan..you're using Kao-chan and Hika-chan?" Hunny ask out with disbelief. Kyouya merely send the third year a rather dark and yet sweet smile.

"Not really, I was curious, and they're more like my guinea pigs," Kyouya replies sweetly. Hunny merely send the younger boy a disapproving pout.

"Kaoru..look, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I shouldn't have done that, and when I came back to my senses, I know what I did wrong. I didn't give you a chance to tell your side of the story but instead got all over myself and made you cry. I don't want to do that anymore.." Hikaru said guiltily. Before he knew it, Kaoru is in his arms and hugging him tightly.

"I never once hate you during that time. You're too precious to me to be hated and..I should at least defend myself if that were to happen again. I should be the one saying sorry.." Kaoru breathes out into his brother's neck, happy to smell his scent again. (A/N: I'm melting when I wrote this..)

"Let's walk with the other-...where are they?" Hikaru asks out when he finally notice their surrounding. Tamaki and the others, including Renge, had somehow disappeared after that short moment between the two.

"They disappeared..? Hey, Kyouya-senpai! Hunny-senpai! Renge! Where are you guys?" Kaoru calls out. Hikaru groans and ruffled his black hair in annoyance. This is getting really old and not to mention weird. People are looking around as if they're lovers.

"I guess they just want to give some private time to the both of us," Hikaru breathes out. Kaoru made a disapproving look and went back to his twin's side. From behind the bushes and trees, Renge is practically imploding with happiness and the camcorder she brought along never left her hand.

"Wow..Hika-chan and Kao-chan don't look like twins, do they? They look like a couple!" Hunny squeaks out in wonder. Even Tamaki seems to be watching intently, only to have his ears nearly blown off by Renge's high-pitch squealing.

"They're holding hands! Oh look how they're holding hands! The girls will go CRAZY for this," she squealed out. Kyouya's glasses shone mysteriously and he turns to the excited girl with a rather sweet smile that bodes evilness from the deepest level of Hell.

"Renge, would you mind if I have the tape when you've finish recording? I need to add the appropriate songs to it," he grins out. Renge being Renge who has a crush on Kyouya, quickly agrees without thinking further while Tamaki and Hunny shot him a rather disbelief look.

"You'd go to _that _extent just to sell videos regarding those two twins?" Tamaki ask out as his brow twitched. Kyouya merely send him a pleased smile.

Meanwhile, the twins -yes they're holding hands- are leisurely strolling and talking, Hikaru about Tamaki's training and Kaoru about his life in Lobelia. Unknown to them, they were followed by their friends and had manage to catch a certain someone's attention.

"My angel? Is that you?" Kaoru immediately stop and turns to where the source was heard, and there he was, Osamu in his glory by the park's fountain. He's wearing a white shirt with black sleeveless leather jacket with the collar turned up and deep blue jeans with white converse.

"Ooh..things are just starting to heat up," Renge whispers enthusiastically. Even Hunny and Tamaki seems to lean forward, to see what would happen. Mori merely kept quiet and hold on to Hunny in case he tries anything funny, like selling ice-cream or something.

"R..Rokurou-sensei? What are you doing here?" Kaoru squeaks out as Hikaru pushes his brother behind him, intending to protect Kaoru from Osamu's madness.

"It's a park is it not? I was merely enjoying my time when I saw you, and who is this? I believe we've met before but I never have known your name," Osamu smiled out gently, as if provoking Hikaru. Hikaru would attack him then and there if it wasn't for Kaoru clinging to his shirt, preventing him from going anywhere.

"Makoto Daichi.." Hikaru spoke out after a while. Kaoru quirks a brow when he heard his brother's chosen disguise name, but kept quiet through it all. Osamu somehow smiles wider and stood up from his position to walk towards the twins.

"Well then Makoto-san, care to tell me what is your relationship with Kaori-chan?" he asks leisurely, as if talking to a person he had known for some time.

Hikaru turn towards his brother and 'ask' what he should answer. Kaoru's expression gave it all and he's not too happy, but he can't change what his brother had said before to Osamu.

"Friends. Best friends. We've known since we were children," Hikaru answered without hesitation. Osamu cocked his head slightly but remain smiling.

"Well then, I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I bring Kaori-chan on a short date right? After all, she's just a _friend _of yours," Osamu grabs Kaoru's shoulder only to have himself knock down by a rather pissed off Hikaru. The elder twin took a few menacing step towards Osamu while Kaoru can only tear up in shock.

"Don't you _**ever **_lay a finger on her again.." Hikaru hisses out as he continues to stalk towards the now angered teacher. Osamu looks pretty young, a few bruises and broken bones might heal in no time at all..

"Hika-..DAICHI STOP!" Kaoru shouts out as the tears continue to stream down his face. Those who are watching at the sidelines are now on their guard, even Renge is watching the scene as if she was paralyzed.

Osamu got up to his feet and sent Hikaru backwards with a rather forceful punch to the jaw and grabs Kaoru's hands. The younger twin was too stunned to do anything when Osamu leans forward to steal a kiss..

..and Hunny suddenly appeared to kick the guy a good few feet back before doing a rather impressive flip and disappeared behind the bushes. Mori quickly runs out from behind his hiding spot to pull both Hikaru and Kaoru towards where Hunny disappeared before Osamu could even grasp on what was going on.

When Osamu came to, he found out that both Kaori and Daichi are gone and wipes the trail of blood on his mouth with a thumb. The man sighs and look around, just to make sure the two really aren't there.

"Well then..I guess I'll just have to work harder," he smiles out, and left the park.

* * *

><p>I'm not <em>that <em>good in writing action scene, but I did my best. And I'm sorry if this took slightly longer, my brain went on a vacation for a day and left me lying on my lush carpet doing nothing but sleep. After all, there's no more studying to do...kinda..

Things are SO gonna get more interesting from now on. I can taste it! Please leave me a review and if you're curious, this is what Hikaru's disguise name mean.

Makoto Daichi: Great land of sincerity

I like giving meanings to Japanese name, I don't know why.


	7. A maid's visit

(Yawn) My goodness...writing is seriously tiring. Having to sit for hours and making sure grammar errors and such are free..it's taking a toll on my back. Maybe I should try yoga class..

Put that aside, I'm making myself a coffin, because school starts in the next few days and I'm pretty _sure _I'll get back my papers, and I'm also pretty _sure _they're horrible. Hopefully I did well in my English paper and my teacher loves my essay. After all, I can only tell a kidnapping story in 300 words so much before it backfires. I suddenly feel so weak..

Whatever it is, this chapter will include in our favourite Kaoru-chan in a maid outfit that's..dare I say it.._daring _to the peering gaze. Oh yes..Kyouya, Hikaru and Osamu are gonna have a field day seeing Kaoru in a pretty, black and white, lacey maid dress and serving iced tea.

WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? Anyways..enjoy~

* * *

><p>Kaoru can simply gaze at his twin apologetically. Beads of tears dripping down his eyes as he recall what happened the day before. Hikaru had gotten hurt because of him, <em>again. <em>And this time he couldn't stop the tears from freely falling down as their family doctor gave some medication to Hikaru who now owes a rather sickening black spot on his jaw.

"I'd like you to take it easy for the next few days with your jaw. Take some simple food like porridge to ease the tension. You're lucky to still have it attached to your skull. And no teeth were broken, that's good," the doctor said.

"I will, and thanks," Hikaru replies. He accepted the medicine and the doctor left, leaving the twins alone in their room. Hikaru sent Kaoru a gentle gaze to which his younger half didn't meet. Placing the medicine on the side table, Hikaru made his way to where his brother is seating at their study table.

"Hey..I'm fine. It's just a little bruise," Hikaru said out gently. Kaoru still has his head bowed, ashamed to meet the gentle ambers that belongs to his brother. To Kaoru, he'd done the worst that could he ever thought of. He blamed everything upon himself for not able to protect Hikaru. The tears still streaming down his face non-stop and his body quakes with sobs.

"Come now Kaoru..don't cry. It's not your fault, I never blamed you. Let's go to bed, hm? Release those emotions of yours, it's unhealthy to keep them bottled in," Hikaru husshed gently that made Kaoru sob harder. The two of them slowly made their way to the bed and Hikaru lay Kaoru down gently.

"You got hurt..because of me.." Kaoru whispers out as he brought his brother closer, hiding his face into his elder's chest. Hikaru merely kiss Kaoru's forehead and rubs soothing circles on his back, trying to calm him somewhat.

"No..I got hurt because I was careless, don't blame yourself now..hush, my little brother.." Hikaru hums. Kaoru finally exploded and cried violently into his twin's chest. Sobs and sniffles never decreasing as he holds his brother tighter, afraid to let go.

Hikaru remembers how Kaoru always act this way whenever he have a nightmare. He'd cry and just hold on to him like this in a vice-like grip until he falls back asleep when Hikaru sang a gentle lullaby. Smiling gently, Hikaru starts to hum a gentle tune that always calm his brother enough to make him fall asleep.

"I forgave you for everything, I'll never hate you for as long as I lived. You are my one, and only brother. The one who brought the sweetest smelling scent into my life and understands me throughly and thoroughly. So hush now..and sleep," Hikaru whispers out. Those words always get to Kaoru, and it always made him calm.

Sure enough, Kaoru's sobs began to decrease and his breathing became slower and calmer. His amber eyes beginning to close up as Hikaru continues to hum him a gentle tone.

"Thank you..big brother," Kaoru smiles out as he finally fell into a calm sleep.

888

"Suzume-san! Is it true that Rokurou-sensei and your friend had a fight at the park last Saturday?" one of the girls asks as soon as Kaoru step into the classroom.

"Yes..but it's just over a little misunderstanding, they're both fine," Kaoru replied somewhat softly. He doesn't have the energy to go through with detail, all he wants to do right now is to stay in his seat and sulk his day through. How he wished Osamu would be absent, Hunny's kick looks rather painful, maybe he broke his jaw, or tooth, or maybe teeth.

"Kaori-chan, are you alright?" came the gentle voice of Airi. Kaoru lazily crane his neck up to look at the concerned pair of brown orbs and another pair of intimidating deeper brown orbs. Rena and Airi must've heard the news. Kaoru snorts, who hadn't? It's buzzing all over the school, but it's the students will to not say anything. After all, he's the renowed 'Beauty Queen' of Lobelia.

"Do I _look _alright to you? My brother's been punched to the face, a teacher is trying to seduce me and worst of all, I've became a topic of the school! How would you feel if you're in my shoes," Kaoru bellowed from where he's shielding his face in his arms.

"Well if it was me, I won't be slouching around and sulking. If you want to change whatever's going on right now, it's through action," Rena icily stabs back that made the boy choke. Kaoru stares back in disbelief at the girl, to see any trace of joke or anything of sort, but no, Rena's eyes are practically as cold as her heart and what she had said is all but the cold, hard truth.

"How can I..? I don't even know what to do or where to start.." Kaoru sobs out. Airi seemed somewhat panicked when he starts to tear up, but Rena on the other hand, seems to be annoyed and if not, even more determined. She bends down so she's the same eye-level with Kaoru.

"Look here baby boy, I don't give any crap of what's going on with you right now because I don't have any part in it, but you sulking here and that teacher hot on your tail is seriously messing with my studies. I can't _concentrate _in class whenever he starts to glance at your direction! Go to the chairman, flirt back with him, do _something _before you, and him, are torn apart by my own two hands, **_got it_**?" Rena hisses out maliciously, looming ever so slightly over him.

With that said, she turns with a huff and returns to her seat. Kaoru seemed somewhat perplexed by what just happened, but a warm hand on his shoulder snaps him out of it to see Airi's smiling face.

"You know..you've managed to win a place in her heart. She doesn't show that she cared often, it even took me throughout the entire grade school and first year in junior high to make her even _like _me. You've got a magic touch, I give you that. Do as she says, or you might really find yourself in half.." Airi grins out cheerily. Too cheery for Kaoru's taste. Are all the girls here sadists?

But Rena's right, he needs to do SOMETHING. He can't let this go on. Smiling, he finally found a new strength to move onwards. If Osamu is absent, he'll pay the guy a little visit after school.

888

"Alright, all of you, have you done the preparations for our Maid Cafe for the school festival? Rio-chan, did you come up with anything?" Kaede spoke out from the teacher's table. Rio beams happily and pulls out a dress from her bag. Except it's no ordinary dress, it's a maid dress. White apron, frilly head-dress, the works.

"This one is the Queen Maid dress my sister and I designed. This one," Rio then turns to the now nervous Kaoru. "is going to Suzume-san, who I'm SURE will look fabulous in it!"

She then pulls out another dress from her bag. This one still looks like an ordinary dress but it looks slightly different than the one she pulled out before.

"This is the dress for normal maids. I've taken the liberty to find everyone's sizes and prepare them accordingly. Rena-chan, our health representative, helped me find all your sizes actually, from the previous health exam. And don't worry for those who won't be joining us, you're free to go for your own events," Rio adds happily.

"Thank goodness Rio-chan, I thought you made a dress for me," one of the students, a golden-haired girl with grey eyes sighs out with relief.

"Don't worry, I didn't. Kaede-chan told me who will be joining us and who wouldn't. Haruhi-chan, Natsumi-chan, Hinako-chan, Midori-chan and Yui-chan, you can go about your business freely," Rio smiles out, then she turned to Kaori.

"Suzume-san, is it alright if I call you Kaori-chan? You know..everyone here is so close and I don't want to treat you as a mere classmate.." she shrugs out nervously.

"Of course, I don't mind you calling me that," Kaoru replied nonchalantly. He's still not used to being called Suzume, being called by something nearly as close as his name is good enough. After all, he's quite proud of his Hitachiin heritage.

Rio beams out brightly and switches the dress from a normal maid dress, to the one he's supposed to wear. "Now Kaori-chan, I'd like you to try this out for me. I want to see how it fits on you, I hope you don't mind.." she drawles out carefully, as if she's choosing her words. The dress is thrusted out to him and Kaoru, being ever nice to girls, couldn't find a word to decline, no matter how much he wants to. With a heavy heart, he made his way to the toilet to change.

Once he left, the girls start to burst into excited whispers and happy chatters. Words like 'how will she look like?' or 'I hope she really looks like a queen' is in the air. One of the students, who has short black hair and wide silver-blue eyes made her way to Rio, her name is Ayami.

"Hey Rio-chan, how come the Queen Maid's dress is smaller than the rest of our dress? Didn't you say you got the measurements from the medical file Rena-chan gave you?" she asks as she tilts her head curiously. Rio merely grins and wraps her arm around the other girl's shoulder.

"That's because I _purposely _made it smaller. You see, our uniforms are rather..closed and polite, but seeing how beautiful Kaori-chan is, with her long, slender legs and curves that can make the models scream in jealousy, I might as well make it more revealing," Rio purrs out mischeviously.

"Wait, Rio-chan, you actually want Kaori-chan to show some extra skin?" Haruhi ask out in disbelief from where she had heard behind the girl. Rio turns towards her with that same, mischevious smile, all the while not letting go of Ayami.

"What's wrong with that? I thought it might look good on her. Besides, it might be one of our greatest attraction! To see the beauty queen wearing like that is a rare opportunity," she said with a devilish tone added to it. Moments later, a soft tapping could be heard and Kaoru slides the door open. The girls, minus a few, squealed in delight.

"Rio-chan...what is this?" Kaoru hisses out with embarassment. His face redder than a tomato as the girls continue to coo and compliments him.

The dress apparently is rather revealing. The skirt stops high above his knees and the apron is only big enough to cover his stomach and a large bow held it in place. The chest is nothing more than a tube with a black ribbon that covers the centre and some white lace adorning it. White fingerless glove with black lace and the natural white frilly head-dress with extended strings coming out at the side to fall freely beside her head.

"I have the shoes right here along with the white rose necklace. The necklace has a lot of stones, so be careful with it, and watch out for the pearls in the middle of each rose, they tend to be magnets, attracting others to you," Rio mischeviously smiles out that made Kaoru shudder. This is not what he wanted..

"But Rio-chan..I can't wear _this _during the school festival! This is way too revealing!" Kaoru dejectedly say out that promptly made Rio deflate slightly.

"Oh..I'm sorry, I thought you'd do fine with this. Because you see..the other students, mainly from Junior High who had seen you, practically wants you to dress up like this. You're their idol," Rio said out, looking anywhere but Kaoru.

"But..I don't know any of them," Kaoru said out with confusion. "And I don't see them in this area often,"

"Have you forgotten my kohai?" Rena grins out from her position. "She's the one who spread the news to her friends. And her friends stalked you and Hana quickly sought out Rio-san who practically made this _beautiful _dress that _so _fits you,"

Kaoru blinks as the realization finally dawns upon him. An eye twitched slightly and he sighs out with defeat. There's no way he can win against the students of Lobelia. They're just too tricky and manipulative for his likes. Rio beams up again and start to fuss how she needs to do some adjustments to the dress.

A thought suddenly went through his head. Maybe he _should _listen to Rena and follow her advice to return the flirtings to Osamu, who knows, maybe some good might come out of it. And seeing how he doesn't have time to change back to his school uniform (least he want to be late and Hikaru assuming Osamu had kidnap him), he might as well wear the ever so sexy maid outfit to his house.

888

"You want to do _what_? Kaoru, have you gone out of your mind?" Hikaru hisses out when his brother told him how he wanted to visit Osamu and tending to his injuries. He was surprised to see Kaoru in a maid outfit when he came to pick his other self up, but the thought of _Osamu _seeing his brother like this, made his blood boil.

Not to mention how lady-like Kaoru is being.. Flirty eyes, one leg on top of the other to reveal more pale flesh that made Hikaru audibly gulp, the black bow that only covers the chest, neck that makes Hikaru want to..

No, he should stop thinking like this. But _damn_..! Kaoru looks like a model who just came out of Victoria's Secret catalogue! And that dress seems to be hugging his thin figure too! Closing his eyes and mentally giving himself a wedgie, Hikaru chant words of encouragement to himself, but failing when he crack an eye open and Kaoru was practically leaning against him. Nosetip to nosetip.

"What's wrong Hikaru? Your face is really red," Kaoru ask out innocently. Oh the dirty things that're rolling in Hikaru's head is endless right now. It took all of the elder twin's willpower to not jump his brother then and there. He reach behind himself and gave a hard pinch to his back.

"N-nothing..everything's fine. I got control over myself now.." the last part was muttered so lowly that Kaoru had to ask what was he saying to which Hikaru merely reply with a sheepish laugh. He need to get Kaoru's attention elsewhere.

"Oh yeah, you said that you wanted to visit that teacher right?" Hikaru suddenly said that catches Kaoru off guard. The young twin leans back to his seat and hung his head apologetically.

"I don't see why not, just make sure to call me if he does something, ANYTHING weird, got me? I don't want my baby brother to be molested by that man," Hikaru smiles out. Kaoru's eyes grew large and with a happy squeal, he hugs his brother tightly and gently pecks him at the jawline where the flesh is still tender.

"Don't worry, I will. I'll just be tending to him for a few minutes and I'll come back out, love you," Kaoru said as he gave another kiss to his brother's cheek before slipping out of the limo. Hikaru merely stares at Kaoru as he left.

888

"I'm really sorry to what Daichi had done, but you really shouldn't do things like that in the first place sensei," Kaoru moans out, displaying his uke-ness with full force. Osamu is on his bed with a rather terrible migrane after Hunny's kick to his head, the man couldn't even stand up straight without seeing the room spinning.

"Dully noted, I do have to say I'm rather harsh on your friend. I don't know what came over me that time. But seeing you looking like this in my house...is certainly a surprise! So this is what you'll be wearing for the festival hm?" he asks with that smile of his.

Kaoru smiles back and shyly shuffle his feet together. "Umm..don't tell Daichi what I did because I might get in trouble with him.. You've been flirting with me a lot and I never..get to return the...favor so.." with a deep breath, Kaoru leans over the stunned Osamu and gave him the wettest, hottest, deepest lover's kiss he could muster. (all the while trying not to gag of course)

Osamu was so stunned, he passed out with a happy, yet idiotic, grin on his face while Kaoru grin in triumph. That'll subdue the pervert for the time being. Kaoru needs the space to convince Haruhi to come back but whenever he's alone, Osamu would jump out of nowhere and that makes his mission a little complicated.

"Hopefully your migrane doesn't recover anytime soon, sensei.." with that, Kaoru slips out of his house and return to the waiting limo. He needs to make a call..

* * *

><p>Suddenly this story has become a little more complicated than I thought it would.. Still, things will go either for good or for bad...or for worse, depending on the bunny chewing on my brain. Please leave me a review! The previous chapter is a sad chapter..I barely get any..<p>

To an author, reviews help them to write because they get to hear what their readers think of their creation. So..pretty please? (bows)


	8. Kaoru's confidence

Umm..sorry if this chapter took so long. It's just that so many things have happen lately I don't have the time to update. First I had a cold, and then I had to visit my cousin 300 miles from here because she's going to get married, then my computer was corrupted by virus so I had to de-corrupt it... So yeah, trouble.

I thank all of you for being very patient with me and my suddenly crazed up world. I hope this chapter meets your expectations.

* * *

><p>Kaoru couldn't hide his giggles when he found out that Osamu had come down with a fever and is absent from school. Kaoru deducted it must've been the sheer shock of being kissed so thoroughly by the Beauty Queen of Lobelia finally frazzled whatever brain cells he had left and short-circuit it.<p>

Nevertheless, he was grateful. This might be the only chance he have to finally get close to Haruhi, knock some sense into her and finally bring her back to Lobelia. Kaoru is now missing his seat and the crazy atmosphere his class in Ouran seem radiate. He's also starting to miss the Host Club's cosplay activity. (_that _is just creepy)

With a bright grin, Kaoru decide to walk around the school's courtyard for a while before entering class. He always enjoys what the seniors would do for him, treat him to ice-cream, buy him snacks, he'd even let them cuddle him. Kaoru now realizes he could use the title of Beauty Queen to its full potential. If he could just manipulate the students the right way, not Kyouya's way, he might get somewhere. Then, another thought pops up in his head.

_What if I suggest these girls to bring the Ouran students here, better yet, I can just talk to madam Ryouichi, she'd **love **to have both Hitachiin twins in her office, I should bring mum along, _he thought with a smile. Kaoru leisurely stroll in the rose garden of Lobelia and because he's so deep in his thoughts, he didn't see the Zuka Club standing nearby planning the event for the next few weeks.

Before he can comprehend what happen, his arm was quickly snatched and he found himself in Benio's arms, nose only milimeters apart. The blood drained from Kaoru's face and he start to stutter as Benio, Chizuru and Hinako start to hug him (molest him is more like it..)

"Uhm..uh..? Wha-..what's going on here?" Kaoru squeaks out nervously once he finally got away from the three girls' grasp. Chizuru and Hinako stood behind him, preventing him from going anywhere while Benio leisurely walks towards the freaking boy.

"You who have been touched by that teacher, must be furious at him for tainting your beautiful soul, are you not? Together, we shall make a difference and chase that creation from the lowliest mud back to where he crawled out from!" Benio cries out as her eyes charge up flames.

"WAIT A MINUTE! When exactly did he _**touch **_me? He **never **touched me before!' Kaoru cried out in alarm. He edged away from the three girls only to be trapped by Chizuru and Hinako behind him.

"The kiss, my dear beauty! The kiss that man had given you, tainted your pure soul and made it his. Come, Suzume Kaori-sama, you and I will be making a new future for you. Please join us for our play in the upcoming festival," Benio breathes out sensually as she looms over the sweating Kaoru.

"I'm sorry Benio-senpai, I don't think Kaori-chan will be able to join us. You see, she had already been selected as the Head Maid for our class' Maid Café. If she joins us now, she won't have the time," Hinako points out helpfully.

Kaoru felt somewhat glad when she explained that to Benio. The leader of the Zuka Club seems to contemplate on that matter for a while. For a moment, Kaoru thought that Benio will let him go without so much of a fuss but knowing Benio, that's highly unlikely. And true to his guess, Benio start to put up a rather dramatic pose.

"How wonderful! We will get to see our beautiful maiden in a Maid's outfit and serving the student body sweets, coffee and other delectable drinks. My dear Suzume-san, this is what St. Lobelia is all about, a school where girls can dress up as beautifully as they want without being seen as a diva," Benio cries out with happy tears dripping out.

_Really..! She and Milord should've just team up when it comes to being egotistical narcissist! These guys are way beyond idiotic! _Kaoru thought out venomously. Being polite be damned, let there be anger!

"Benio-senpai, Chizuru-senpai, Hinako-san... I think you're pushing your luck with me," Kaoru start out slowly that managed to catch all three of their attention. His bangs cover his eyes from being seen but the girls could surely feel the building tension and anger behind that petite frame.

"Kaori-chan? Is there anything the matter?" Hinako voice out curiously, obviously oblivious to the ever growing dark aura around Kaoru. Hands clenched tightly at each side, Kaoru finally raises his head to reveal the flames of anger behind his eyes.

"You have no idea what I have to go through for the time I've been here!" he exploded violently that made the girls flinch slightly.

"The first day I got here and I've already earned the title Beauty Queen! And I don't even know who made up that name! Top of that, I have a crazy perverted teacher who kept calling me his dear angel and wanted to molest me whenever he sees me alone! All I want was to convince Haruhi to come back to Ouran because her friends are worried about her and she's making the biggest mistake of her life by studying HERE OF ALL PLACES! I've had a rough week, so **_STOP _**pestering me with nonsense!" Kaoru screech out, beads of angry tears forming at his eyelids.

"O-..Ouran? As inOuranAcademywhere she was held hostage by those worms at the Host Club? You have friends there?" Benio question out once she deems Kaoru is calm enough to be asked any form of question.

"Of course I have friends there! You seriously think I'd be that much of a sociopath? Tamaki-senpai, Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai and the twins are worried sick about Haruhi, which is why I transferred here in the first place, to bring her back!" Kaoru explained in length.

He wasn't just acting out, it's true that he himself is worried at Haruhi despite being in the same class as she is. Kaoru really wanted to convince Haruhi to return to Ouran, but with all the craziness that's happening plus the block that is the Zuka Club, a simple task is much more complicated than what Kaoru had thought it would.

Without even realizing it, the tears that had form before finally falling down in streams. The weight of the previous week and the insanity that had happened finally closing down on him as the tears continue to flow non-stop. The three girls are at lost on what to do. If they let him continue to cry, the other students might get the wrong message. Sniffles and sobs escaping the boy as he tries to calm himself but to no avail.

888

_In Ouran, class 1-A_

Hikaru jolts slightly in his seat when he felt frustration, sadness and anger whisk around him like the ocean's wave. The presence seems somewhat familiar to him, because it's the same presence Kaoru will emit when he's feeling strong emotions. So strong, that wherever Hikaru is, whether it be near or far from his twin, he could feel it as if Kaoru is only inches away. And sensing this particular emotion from his brother, made Hikaru want to run to Lobelia High and simply soothe his brother without caring for his own attendance.

Kaoru rarely emit strong emotions, because he's too good at bottling them and forgetting his own sadness for the sake of other's happiness. And when he does feel strong emotion, it just means that his mental wall is crumbling because he couldn't take the pressure, and would just break in a meltdown.

"Hikaru-kun, is there anything the matter?" a girl's voice snaps him from his reverie. Ever since Kaoru had been gone, Hikaru doesn't really interact much with his classmates anymore. Probably because it just doesn't feel the same without his brother there. He knows he's got anger issues and the only one who could calm him down is Kaoru.

And since Kaoru isn't here, what if he accidentally got into a fight with one of his guy classmate? Hikaru doesn't want to think on what he might do. Probably something horrible that might get him into a bigger trouble.

"No, nothing. I'm just thinking, that's all. I just felt Kaoru's presence," he said, mumbling out the last part hoping she wouldn't hear, but she did.

"Kaoru-kun's presence?" she asks out curiously. Knowing she won't be going anywhere, anytime soon, Hikaru decide to explain to her in a simple way about their strong bond.

"Yeah, presence. You know how close we are, so close to the point where we can speak each other's mind. And just now I felt what he's feeling, and it's not good. Maybe I shouldn't have sent him to Lobelia to bring Haruhi back," he said out quietly. The girl seems to choose her words carefully before continuing their conversation.

"But it was his decision to help you bring Haruhi-kun back, it's not your fault. And if you're that worried about him, why don't you call Kaoru-kun and give him some encouragement? I bet if what you say is true, and he's feeling a little miserable, he'd want to hear your voice to boost his confidence back up to bring Haruhi-kun back," she smiled out gently.

Hikaru never thought of it that way. Maybe she's right, maybe Kaoru's just anxious to bring Haruhi back, with what life is throwing at him right now, even he'd feel down in the dumps. Not to mention the sheer burden on his shoulders. Hikaru sighs and thanked the girl.

888

_Lobelia's rose garden..._

Kaoru couldn't care less if he were to be late to class. He had managed to run away from Benio and her friends and found himself crying in Lobelia's many gardens. Even though there are fewer students now because they're mostly in class, Kaoru couldn't bring himself to calm down and think rationally. All he wants is to get this blasted mission done so he could spend time with his brother in their class and have fun with his classmates.

Kaoru was yanked out of his thoughts when he felt a light buzz in the pocket of his skirt. When he checked, it was Hikaru calling him. Kaoru quickly flips the phone and presses it to his ear.

"Hikaru...?" he rasps out.

_"Kaoru? Were you crying? What happened?" _Hikaru asks once he heard his baby brother's voice. Kaoru sniffles more and wipe his tears using the sleeve of his uniform. To be honest, he's glad he could hear his twin's voice. At least he felt somewhat relaxed now.

"Nothing happened.. I just had a little breakdown, that's all," Kaoru replied and hiccups slightly. The first bell had rung but Kaoru didn't bother to move from his spot. For all he knows, he just want to stay in the rose garden and ignore the day, even if Osamu isn't there.

_"Kaoru, listen. I know you're exhausted with the craziness that had happened with the teacher. But I want you to know, that I've been cheering you ever since. I know bringing Haruhi back isn't going exactly like the plan now but we both know you're the smarter of us. I may be stronger, but you're gentler. You can do this. Try to sweet talk her, get close to her, but I won't pressure you anymore than I should. All I want is for Haruhi to return to Ouran and you back by my side, can you do that?"_

The tears that had stop before now returns full force. His twin's voice sounded so gentle and loving that it hurts. Kaoru silently thanked his twin for those words of encouragement. With a smile, Kaoru wipes the tears away with his sleeve and re-ignite his flames of confidence.

Screw the Zuka Club, screw the maid outfit, screw Osamu's insanity, he's got a mission to do and by all means, he's not leaving until he gets it done. Standing up, he thanked Hikaru and made his way to the class.

888

"Alright girls, we got only a couple of weeks before the festival starts and I want our class' Maid Café to be the best! Rio-chan, hand me the dress!" Kaoru suddenly said as he barges into the class. The teacher isn't there yet until the second bell, but Kaoru is making time instead of wasting it.

Most of the students were rather shocked by this but Riowas the first one to beam happily and hands the outfit to Kaoru. You see, being the son of a fashion designer, Kaoru could add a little bit of 'bling' to even the most boring outfit. If given the chance, he could transform Haruhi into a runway model. Hikaru on the other hand, is good with gadgets much like their father.

"I'd like to do a little more work on this if you wouldn't mind," Kaoru a brow but nods enthusiastically anyway. Kaoru then turns to Haruhi.

"Haruhi-chan, I'm going to teach you the art of acting," he beams out happily. Now that he's got his confidence back, Kaoru is going to use everything he's got to change Haruhi's mind before the festival is over.

* * *

><p>Wow... It's been forever since I last updated, sorry for that. Kaoru got his confidence back! YAY! What do you want me to do in the next chapter? How's about a little interaction with the Hitachiin family?<p>

Oh, and a little spoiler. Kaoru becomes a fashion designer while Hikaru becomes a graphic designer, got this from the manga. And they got a little sister named Ageha. She's got quite the attitude, same attitude as her brothers when they were little...

So...reviews? Pretty please?


	9. Not so guardian angels

DON'T KILL ME! I swear my life hates me right now so please..HAVE MERCY! I've been so busy the past month I didn't even keep track of time anymore! I have a 300 page homework to do which..by the way, is not done yet! And the new school term starts in less than a month! **A MONTH YA HEAR ME?**

Add that, my cousin was getting married so we had to rush over to granpa's house TWICE in a week just to get the preparations ready. I had to buy my schoolbooks, get myself ear burn because of my bad grades from the last exam. I failed my maths..and additional maths..and physics..and chems.. SO LIFE HATES ME! I bet even my parents hate me now!

The song is from Mermaid Melody - Sekai de ichiban. It's a very sweet, beautiful song. This is only half of the version. And it's translated, the song's in Japanese.

I OWN NOTHING! *cries at corner of woe*

* * *

><p>For the next few days, Hikaru rarely sees his brother at home anymore, all because Kaoru is spending his time at Haruhi's house, teaching her the skills of an actor. Hikaru respects his brother's decision but he couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive, his baby brother is there, at a commoner's house and sometimes even walking at the streets to enjoy what commoners feel without a care in the world.<p>

What if some evil scoundrel suddenly grabs him and does some things to him that made Hikaru's blood boil? Or worse, what if _Osamu_suddenly appears out of nowhere and kidnaps him and...and...

Pushing the chair he's been vacating at the study table backwards until it fell, the elder twin decide to put on his disguise just so he could ensure that his dearest baby brother doesn't get molested. After all, Kaoru is wearing what a girl dreams of wearing.

His wig, instead of a white ribbon attached to it, it now has a pink and white hair band with little glitters. And a pink, sleeveless silk dress with cute cherry motives and a white shoulder jacket with beautiful ruffles around the neck area. His wrists are supporting a pink cherry watch on one side and silver and pink stoned bracelets on the other with white strapped heels for shoes.

Basically, he's too plain adorable to be walking around the streets where guys can get to him. As Hikaru puts on his hoodie, his eye kept twitching at the cute smile his brother supports whenever he's enthusiastic about something. And seeing him smile in _that_outfit, he could feel his face heating up.

"Damn it Kaoru, we're identical twins and yet you're just so much more adorable than I am! Guess that pays to be the uke," Hikaru mumbles to himself as he finally put on his boots before going straight towards the waiting limo.

888

Kaoru had just finished with Haruhi's training. Truth be told, the girl improved somewhat. So rather than be such a total daikon, she can actually fake her emotions now. But she's still a long way to be as good as the twins are.

So now, the younger twin is simply strolling around the streets to sight-see the people living around and near Haruhi's apartment building. The people are very friendly with him. Greeting him, help him when he needed directions and even have a little chat with him. Weirdly, they're mostly boys.

From afar, Hikaru watches his brother interact with the people, or boys, with his jaws clenched up so tightly that he felt like he could break his teeth. How he wishes to just run out there and grab his brother whilst shouting, MINE, at the boys. But his cover would be blown and Kaoru would be upset with him.

Hikaru may be an idiot, but he's not on the same level as Tamaki.

As Kaoru went off again, Hikaru follows closely behind. And to his surprise and chagrin, the dreaded person came. Rokurou Osamu. Hikaru stays at his place, watching the elder man with a glare so sharp that it could even melt a battle tank. Hikaru trudge slowly and lowers his cap to hide his eyes but at the same time, still watching the two.

Kaoru is talking to an elderly lady near a play park while Osamu is watching him from behind a tree. Hikaru could feel his eye twitch but apparently the man isn't doing anything. He's merely observing Kaoru quietly. Hikaru couldn't help but feel a bit of relief. At least he's not trying to do anything funny.

After Kaoru's done with the lady, he start to skip around the park and even help a child who lost his balloon by buying a new one. Hikaru, hidden in the bushes, practically beam with a happy smile at the sight. Osamu, hiding behind a tree three feet away from Hikaru, did the same. After that, Kaoru decide to sit on one of the park's bench and pulls his phone out.

As he's talking to someone, Osamu decide to make his move. The man appears from behind the tree and leisurely walks over to his 'angel', and just as he's about to pat Kaoru on the shoulder, Hikaru rushes out of his hiding spot and did a full-body tackle that sends the both of them flying into another nearby bush.

Kaoru spun around when he heard a crash only to find no one there. Looking around, he deems it safe enough to return to his conversation with Miss Saki. He needed to get something straight during his call after visiting Osamu.

"So you're saying, it's not because the Zuka Club that Haruhi won't be able to return to Ouran, but because of the exam coming up?" Kaoru said through the phone.

"_That__'__s__right.__Once__she__takes__the__exam,__her__name__will__be__recorded__in__our__data__and__this__will__complicate__her__return__to__Ouran.__You__see,__both__Ouran__and__Lobelia__are__rather__prestigious__so__if__she__wants__to__transfer__out,__it__HAS__to__be__before__the__festival,__because__the__exam__is__right__after__it,__" _Saki explained fully.

Kaoru muses over this discovery. He's got over a week before the festival and so far, he's not doing any progress. He might need to have a word with Kyouya about this. The Shadow King is good with tactics, he might have a plan.

And while Kaoru is doing that, Hikaru and Osamu are whisper yelling at each other with Osamu on the ground and Hikaru above him, clutching the front of his shirt. "What do you think you're doing to her? Can't you just leave her for a few days?" Hikaru whispered/yelled at the man.

"And what're you doing here? Stalking her too I suppose!" Osamu whispered/yelled back. The two continues to engage each other in a rather hard stare that practically sprout black electric between them. What they didn't realize was that Kaoru had gotten up from his seat and start to make his way to an ice-cream vendor. And when the two boys finally notice, Kaoru had already disappeared from their sight.

"Great, now where is she?" Hikaru huffs out with clear annoyance. The two of them snarls at each other again and start to wander around looking for Kaoru, only to find him patting a crying girl's head. Once again, they hid behind a bush together to watch the little spectacle.

"What's the matter child? Are you lost?" Kaoru ask gently with that motherly tone of his that made Hikaru and Osamu felt like crying. The two stare at each other again and huff away in annoyance but still keeping eye on Kaoru. To their surprise, Kaoru gave his ice-cream to the girl and sing her a gentle song.

"_Look at that...underneath the veil of the dawn,  
>The candle dies out and they kiss,<br>At the hidden cape, the two of them lay down together,  
>And listened to the music box of the wind,"<em>

Hikaru could feel his breath hitch when he heard that song. It used to be Kaoru's favorite song when they were little. Hikaru remembered he used to tease Kaoru for singing such a corny song but couldn't deny the beauty of the gentle, almost lullaby-like music. He could feel himself tearing up just listening to his brother singing.

"_I want to hear just a single word of happiness,  
>You know...since you're always by my side, anytime is fine,<br>And hey, half the world is...  
>Filled with an invisible miracle called 'Love'."<em>

Both guys practically have tears running down their eyes when they heard Kaoru's melodious voice, singing to the now calmed girl. Suddenly, they heard a couple of voices from behind them. The hiding duo turn around and found a couple of thugs (they didn't see Hikaru and Osamu hiding) talking about Kaoru.

"Hey, that chick is cute. You might have a chance with her," one of them said. There're three guys, one of them has spiky black hair and wearing a black jacket with grey shirt, jeans and black boots. His friend, who's shorter than him has brown shoulder-length hair, pierced ears, plain orange shirt, jeans and blue converse while the third one has messy black hair, a cigar between his teeth, tight black shirt, jeans and black cleats.

Both Osamu and Hikaru watch in horror as the one with the cigar steps forward and heading towards the still oblivious Kaoru. Without even thinking, the two hiding guys lunge at the thug with such speed that it caught him and his friends off guard. Kaoru, again oblivious, simply spun around in his seat with a question mark above his head. Shrugging, he turns his attention back to the girl.

The boy who was about to make a move on Kaoru had been put off-commissioned with a hard smack to the head. And both Hikaru and Osamu are now glaring daggers at the remaining two who are now cowering in fear.

"What do you idiots think you're trying to do with my dear angel?" Osamu hisses out venomously. The dark aura surrounding him could put Kyouya to shame, with Hikaru's aura almost being the same as his. The cowering thugs can simply stutter out in fear when they see the glinting red light in the two boys' eyes.

"If you ever DARE to put your filthy fingers on my dear Kaori, I'll send you to the deepest parts of Hell," Hikaru grins out maniacally. The thugs quickly gather up their fallen comrade and run away screaming like sissy girls. Both Hikaru and Osamu feel rather pleased with themselves and turn around to find Kaoru, only to find him gone, again.

"Why is she always disappearing!" Hikaru growls out in annoyance. The elder twin is at the verge of hitting someone while Osamu is at the verge of crying his heart out and shouting his love's name out into the sky. The duo splits up and start to search throughout the park for the teen beauty. After about 15 minutes and running around in circles around the park, they bumped into each other again. Hikaru, musing how he'll regret this later, went over to Osamu.

"Listen, I don't like you and you don't like me. But us running around the park like headless chickens and not knowing where Kaori is isn't really helping the situation. As much as I hate saying this...we have to work together to find her and keep her from harm's way," Hikaru sighs out, finally releasing what's been plaguing his mind.

Osamu blinks a few times, trying to register what the black-haired boy is implying. "So you're saying we should team up to find her?" he finally says out slowly. Hikaru nods grimly and thrust his hand forward.

"Until we find Kaori, we're partners," the teen said. Osamu look rather reluctant but when thinking of his love, he too slowly grips Hikaru's hand and they both shook it. "I know Kaori; she wouldn't have gone far, especially with a lost child," Hikaru said.

"So she must be searching for the child's mother. And if she's not in the park, she must be out there somewhere," Osamu drawls out with a sigh. Hikaru ignores him for a minute and start to search his brother through their strong bond.

888

Kaoru and the little girl are having fun laughing around while wandering from street to street. As he's treating the girl a balloon, he heard someone calling him from inside his mind.

'_Kaoru,__where__are__you?__' _came the voice. Kaoru immediately realize that it belongs to Hikaru. Thinking his brother is still at home instead of tailing him, Kaoru gave him the answer.

'_I__'__m__with__a__lost__little__girl__at__a__fun__fair.__Don__'__t__worry,__I__'__ll__return__home__as__soon__as__I__find__her__mother,__' _was his reply. When Kaoru came to, the little girl is giving him a rather worried look. Apparently he had zoned out while talking to Hikaru.

"Are you alright Miss?" she asks with such innocence. Kaoru shook his head and smiled at the girl. He pats her head and stands up, holding the girl's free hand in his.

"Oh nothing sweetie, just remembering my brother at home. He's worried about me coming home late," he said. The two then proceed to enter the fun fair before going off to the police station. Might as well have some fun first, it's only two in the afternoon.

888

'_I'm with a lost little girl at a fun fair. Don't worry, I'll return home as soon as I find her mother,'_

Hikaru's eyes snap open when he heard his brother. Never in his life would he even consider that option to work. Nonetheless, he calls out for Osamu to tell him of Kaoru(i)'s location without telling him how he knew.

"If she's with a lost child, surely she wants to cheer her up, right? I heard there's a fun fair going on here but I don't know where it is," Hikaru says out before growling in frustration. Suddenly, they heard a cry behind them. It came from a woman who looks rather distraught. She saw the two guys and went towards them.

"Excuse me sirs, have you seen a 2 feet little girl with short brown hair, green eyes and wearing a blue sundress?" she asks. The two guys stare at each other. That's the girl Kaoru was with not a moment ago.

"Yeah we've seen her, but she's with a girl friend of ours. We've lost sight of them but we know they're at a fun fair. Would you like to come with us? We're heading that way," Hikaru said with that charming smile of his. The woman look somewhat relieved at that and the two walk ahead of her when Osamu whispers something at the disguised teen.

"Oi brat, you said you don't know where the fair is," he said. The realization of it all made Hikaru's eyes grew in size and his face turn blue as sweat poured out from every inch of his skin. Osamu stop walking the moment Hikaru froze while the woman is starting to feel self-conscious.

"Sorry ma'am, but this idiot forgot that he doesn't know where the fair is. Do you by any chance know where it's located?" Osamu said out as he gave a hard slap to the back of Hikaru's head. The elder twin panics slightly thinking his wig would fall off, but all is fine. The woman has a look of realization on her face and she chuckles at Hikaru's silliness.

"My daughter had mentioned it once. If I'm not mistaken, it's not far from here," the woman said out a little too cheerful for the boys' taste. She pushed past them and took the lead. Osamu was glaring at Hikaru while Hikaru can simply walk with his head hung low out of embarrassment.

Not a few moments later, the three arrive at the grand fair. They step in and start to search for both Kaoru and the girl. Hikaru lowers his cap and pulls out his shades to hide his eyes while Osamu buys a fake mustache from a nearby vendor. The woman search high and low for her daughter while the boys did the same for Kaoru.

"Mika-chan! Mika-chan, where are you?" she cries out. Not far from them, the girl, Mika, notices her mother and start to tug her hand out of Kaoru's grasp. Kaoru notices the constant tugging and look over to where Mika is pointing at. He smiles when they found Mika's mother.

"Mummy! Mummy!" Mika cries out. Her mother heard her shouts and ran towards the little girl. Kaoru releases the girl's hand so that she could be reunited with her mother. The lady crossed their distance in no time and hugs her daughter tightly, thanking Kaoru that she's safe and sound.

"Thank you so much for taking care of Mika-chan for me. There are two boys who said they're a friend of yours. I'm sure they're-..." she turns around only to find both guys missing. "Odd, they were there a minute ago,"

'Two guy friends? Wonder who that could be,' Kaoru thought. He smiles at both ladies as they went off. From among the crowd, both Hikaru and Osamu are watching Kaoru trying out the games once the girls are out of sight. Being a 'girl', Kaoru couldn't really play the games a guy would normally play, so he opted to just play simple things.

As for the two boys, they had begun a competition on who could give Kaoru the most gift. As Kaoru is busying himself at one side of the fair, the boys are busying themselves on the other side. The played toss-a-ring, shoot the ducks, test-your-strength, whack-a-mole, arm wrestle with a computerized arm, a booth where they test the strength of your punch, squirt the inside of a clown's mouth, knock the bottles and even wall mountain climbing to get the flag at the top.

By the end of the day, they had pile up all their prizes (all of them being plush toys) in two separate wicker basket and present them in front of Kaoru when he wasn't looking with a card each. When Kaoru saw the gifts, he immediately looks around him to see who had presented it to him when he saw the cards.

He first read the card from the basket with the blue flowers.

'_It's dangerous for a person as sweet as you to walk around without someone by your side, so I opted to be that someone and watch over you in secret. I present you with this gift to show how much I care for you to see you hurt in the hands of uncouth scoundrels. Even if we grow apart, know that I will always love you._

_The light of your heart,'_

Kaoru can simply stare at the card with curiosity written on his face. The handwriting looks somewhat familiar yet he couldn't grasp it. It looks a bit like Hikaru's but this is rather...neat comparing to Hikaru's childish and thorny handwriting.

On the second card from the basket with yellow flowers, it read;

'_The more I see you, the more beautiful you get. And such beauty shouldn't be tainted by males trying to get to you by using brute force. I've been watching you throughout the day just so you wouldn't hurt yourself or by anyone else for that matter. Please be careful from now on._

_Your lover,'_

Kaoru's eyes twitch when he read this. For some reason, it reminded him of Osamu. Rolling his blue eyes, Kaoru pulls out his cell phone and calls the chauffer to pick him up, and two guards for his protection.

'If that guy thinks he can watch over me like I'm his property, he can forget it. And what's with this lover thing anyway?' the younger twin thought out venomously but his expression came out as an adorable pout. The hiding duos nearly have their heads explode from having too much blood accumulating there.

A few minutes later, the limo arrives and Kaoru disappeared into it with two tough looking guys guarding him. Hikaru suddenly froze when he sees one of the guards have a small bit of blush on his cheeks, but his sense came back to him and the guard shook his head, ridding himself of the thought. Hikaru was pleased.

"I have to head home," Hikaru said whilst rubbing the back of his head. "Thanks for helping me find her. And for pointing out that I have no idea where I was going just now,"

Osamu quirks a brow at the boy and snorted with a smirk on his face. "You're an idiot, I don't know what Kaori-chan sees in you but you'd make a worthy opponent. We'll see if you'd come to Lobelia's festival next week,"

"Of course," Hikaru answers with his own devil-like smirk. "I wouldn't want Kaori to think I'd abandon her. She told me she's the Head Maid, and I couldn't wait to be _serviced_ by her," Hikaru said that out a little too proudly. Osamu frowns when he heard that but decide not to push any further. The two then parted ways to return to their respective homes.

Until Hikaru realizes that he needs to get home BEFORE Kaoru notice he's gone.

"AW SHIT!"

* * *

><p>I'm really sorry for the delay, really, I am. I'd love to update earlier but like what I said just now, I've been very VERY busy. With my family going crazy with weddings and my friends pestering for a 'girls day out' five times in two weeks...I thought I was gonna die.<p>

Now that everything's settled down, maybe I can breath again and this time, the next chapter WON'T be next month. Again, DON'T KILL ME!

Oh, and you guys should check Ouran Highschool Host Club Live. I even joined the forum and is now fangirling over the twins who played the Hitachiins. Takagi Manpei as Kaoru and Shinpei as Hikaru. Manpei is the elder twin but his attitude's kinda like Kaoru and Shinpei's younger but same attitude with Hikaru.

Go check it, NOW. It's fun! I've watched the entire season months ago, now I'm waiting for the movie to come out in March next year.


	10. Haruhi's confession

...please read my apologies at the end of the chapter... *dead*

* * *

><p>By the time Hikaru reaches home, he was beyond exhausted. The boy had to literally run from the fun fair all the way to his home, and even snatched a worn out bike from one of the neighborhood's dump site. And as soon as he reached home, he stealthily made his way past Kaoru who's talking to the maids and went up to their shared room to get out of his disguise clothes and shower before his brother got suspicious.<p>

So when Kaoru got in, he stops mid-greeting to stare at his brother laying face down on their bed with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. The younger twin pulls out his wig to sit beside his brother, but not before he pokes him on the shoulder blade, eliciting a grunt as a response.

"Hey, what's up with you? You look tired," he said softly. "And your back is tensed, here; let me give you a little massage," Kaoru smiles out, though it was unseen by the elder twin. But once those gentle hands start to relieve him of his muscle cramps, Hikaru quickly went limp, allowing his twin to do as he pleases. Kaoru was always the one who's good with his hands, not that the elder twin would complain.

All was silent in the twins' large bedroom, with only Hikaru's soft moans and grunts filling the air as Kaoru continue to untangle his tensed muscle knots. After a few moments, Hikaru was relaxed enough for Kaoru to change into a much more casual attire; a white v-necked shirt with black track suit.

"Hey Hikaru, do you want to see the maid dress I've been working on? I've asked mum about her opinion and she said she's got a lot of new inspiration after looking at that dress. How's about it, want to take a look?" Kaoru whispers out next to his brother's ear. Hikaru shivered minutely and raises his head to look at Kaoru questioningly. The look he had given was enough for Kaoru to beam happily and runs off to his wardrobe where he starts to rummage through it in search for his dress.

Hikaru's eyes nearly explode from their sockets when he sees the new and improved dress. Kaoru had removed the apron and hangs it on another hanger. The black centre ribbon that's supposed to make his 'breasts' rounder had been stripped out of its white lace. Now it's decorated with glitter that would make his chest rather sparkly. And at the bottom right of the skirt is adorned with onyx gems to create a sparkly décor by strategically placing them to look like a British crown.

"Mum was nice enough to give me her extra gems and glitters. According to her, I should model for her for her next fashion line. As a girl of course," Kaoru said smugly. Hikaru's eye twitches slightly at the thought of the entire country's male species locking their eyes on Kaoru. His twin is sometimes denser than he is that it's ridiculous.

"And this is the bow and apron," Kaoru says as he pulls out said garment from the wardrobe. The small, white apron is now decorated with small, white crystals while the frills are left as plain. The cloth that's needed to make the bow has been glittered up and been made longer. Kaoru then pulls out the white frilly head dress which is now supporting small, rose shaped crystals all over.

"Finally, the boots and gloves," the younger twin said cheerily. He pulls out a pair of black, knee high boots that has a white rose on each side at the top. The right boot having a rose on its right side and the left boot having a rose on its left side. The gloves are now glittered up and Kaoru is having too much fun wearing them whilst practicing hand motions.

"So...what're the news from Lobelia?" Hikaru says, distracting Kaoru from his ministrations. The younger twin stops completely but is now tapping a finger to his lips as he hums in concentration. That made Hikaru twitch all the more. Kaoru is starting to talk and behave like a girl.

On the upside; it could make their brotherly act in the Host Club top up a notch. Downside; Kyouya, or anyone else would love to take use of this situation.

"Well...the Zuka Club still has a tight hold on Haruhi so there isn't much I can do without them...flirting with me again. And there's some bad news. After we got home from Rokurou sensei's house, I made a call to Lobelia's chairlady's assistant, Miss Saki. According to her, the reason that I have a time limit isn't because of the girls at Lobelia targeting Haruhi after the play, but because there's an exam," Kaoru explained whilst putting the dress back into the cupboard.

"What does an exam has anything to do with your task?" Hikaru asks, he just couldn't fathom the link, not to mention he's still rather pissed at Osamu for kissing his brother. The thought itself made Hikaru's scowl deeper but he kept his emotions in check. Now isn't the time to get angry.

"Everything. Haruhi isn't fully registered into Lobelia but once she takes the exam, her result would be keyed into the school's mainframe and she'll officially be a Lobelia High student. Right now she's just an ordinary transfer student, but after the exam there wouldn't be anymore changes, she's there to stay, not even our chairman can take her back without Miss Ryouichi's permission," Kaoru sighs out when he thought of the complications.

"You said so yourself, Lobelia's chairwoman likes you, you can convince her, right? In case you didn't make the time limit that is," Hikaru suggest out. Kaoru merely gave his brother a rather incredulous look.

"Hikaru, Haruhi is a scholarship student from our school. Between Ouran and Lobelia, Ouran's level is higher so if she's there to stay, she could somehow increase Lobelia's popularity with her achievements, I don't think even mum's influence on Miss Ryouichi could change her mind if that's how she sees it," Kaoru said being the ever thoroughly thinking boy he is.

Hikaru was dumbstruck. He had never thought of it that way. If what Kaoru says is true and Lobelia's chairwoman sees the potential in Haruhi for her school, there's no other choice for any of them, Haruhi is at Lobelia to stay. The elder twin hung his head until his bangs covers his face. "What should we do now...?"

"So far, I need to convince her. If that's not possible in this final week, we need everyone's help. Or better yet, we need Milord to apologize to her thoroughly and make sure Kyouya-senpai's there with him," Kaoru stops and thought his opinion thoroughly. "But we have to ensure that he doesn't blackmail, threaten or anything in between,"

Hikaru chuckles and nods his head. _One week, Kaoru would be the apple of Lobelia's eye and Haruhi will wow the crowd. I just hope they both would make it back to Ouran._

Kaoru stares at his deeply thinking brother. It's not everyday Hikaru is this thoughtful, and the thought itself made Kaoru smile a little. Maybe it's time for him to grow; they can't stay together for the rest of their lives, can they? Kaoru's thoughts were interrupted when he notices how his brother's position is.

The elder twin is lying on the bed with his hands behind his head and his right leg bent at the knee while the left is crossed over it. Add to that, he's _only wearing a towel! _Kaoru blushes furiously and he doesn't even know where to look. So he opted; everywhere. Hikaru's legs, chest, hair, eyes, arms, everything and growing redder every minute.

Hikaru notices his twin's frantic eye movement and got curious. His places his left leg down and straight on the bed but still kept his right leg bent. He could hear Kaoru's breathe hitch and his younger twin start to look around the room, but his concentration is still on him.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru asks and his brother's face turn redder if that's even possible. "What's wrong with you, why are you so red?" Hikaru sat up and wrap his arms around his bent leg whilst looking at Kaoru questioningly. The younger twin stuttered and starts to point everywhere.

"C-can..you..put some...c-clothes..on-n..?" Kaoru stuttered out and looking downwards, trying as hard as he could not to look his brother in the eyes. Hikaru cocks his head sideways and finally, realization dawns upon him. He smirks at his blushing twin who's trying his best to glare back at him.

"What's the matter, don't you like what you see?" he purrs out as he leans closer to his brother. He could see Kaoru trying to calm his breathing; sure they've done the act millions of times but never to this extent. Normally they'd stop before things get slightly...hot. But a little experimenting never hurts, especially when it comes to Kaoru's self-restraint.

Before he knew it, he's got Kaoru pinned down on the bed and him looming like a hungry lion, ready to devour anything in its path. And just as his lips are inching closer to Kaoru's, they shifted towards the tip of his nose and Hikaru gave a small peck there instead. He releases Kaoru, got up with a mischievous smile and went off to get some clothes, leaving Kaoru to calm himself and pouting at Hikaru.

888

With only one week of preparation, the girls of 1-A are now busy drawing, painting and measuring everything and everyone for their Maid Café thanks to a free week without class. The class president, Kanaede and the class' planner, Rio are putting special attention to Kaoru. Because all the students will be doing for the week is decorating and getting things together, Kaoru had brought along his newly improvised maid outfit and is showing it off right now.

Rio's eyes twinkled with excitement when she sees the design. "Kaori-chan, it's beautiful! It's so shiny and sparkly, and I'm sure our class will be a hit thanks to you! And oh, it brings out your eyes beautifully!" she squealed out. Kaoru couldn't come up with anything to say. Actually, there's nothing for him _to _say, so he opt to just stay quiet.

"Haruhi-chan, where will you be after your show? Will you be in class to help out with the Café?" he asks. Haruhi hums a little and shook her head. Kaoru tilts his in confusion, blinking his currently blue eyes rapidly. Some girls squealed silently at the cute display. "You won't?"

"No, I'll be staying in the auditorium until the school ends. The Zuka Club says they'll be doing something for me because I helped them with their play. They said they want to give me a 'proper' thank you, though I don't know what that means," the brunette says. Kaoru's eyes flash when he heard that. He and Hikaru would be able to abduct her when the Zuka Club isn't paying attention to her.

And knowing Haruhi, she'd wander off when she's bored, probably to buy food.

"Oh, I see. Will you be inviting anyone from Ouran then?" Kaoru drops the bomb. He could clearly see the sudden rigidness of Haruhi's posture. She looks like she wanted to say something, or deny it but Rena suddenly appears by her side, glancing at her with those sharp eyes.

"You're not going to just forget about your friends from Ouran, do you? After all, Lobelia is just as wealthy as Ouran. And if you hate those rich students, then you must be hating us as much, is that it?" she asks with a sneer before continue walking forward as if the conversation didn't even happen.

Kaoru could feel his heart stops beating when he saw the look in Rena's eyes. That girl is so taunting, so evil that he wonders how can someone as cheerful as Airi and Hana became friends with her. That girl needs to be purified. Somehow.

"It's not that I don't want to invite them," Kaoru heard Haruhi said. Her head hung low, hair covering her eyes while the chatters of the girls behind them sound so distant, it's as if he and Haruhi are the only ones in the classroom.

"It's just that...I thought maybe because now that I'm free from their clutches, I would be feeling like a free bird. But day by day, my chest tightens every night before I go to bed. I kept remembering the Ouran blazer, and the tea bag the twins gave me when they visited is still at home..." she rasps out. Kaoru could simply listen with growing wonder and concern.

"The longer I stay here, the tighter this pain in my chest feels. And I even went to the doctors but they said I was fine. And whenever I see a limo or an Ouran student passing by, I...I wanted to cry. For some reason, I missed Ouran, and everyone there!" Haruhi shrieks out, tears streaming down her face like a non-stop river.

By now, the students are staring at them in wonder. Kaoru, finally realizing his surroundings, jumps slightly when he sees the multiple pair of eyes watching them. He sent a pointed glare at Rena who simply roll her eyes at him and scribbling something in her bright blue notebook. Airi seems to notice what just happened and whaps Rena at the back of her head. Kaoru could see her scolding Rena, while the other girl rubs her head with a scowl on her face.

"Haruhi-chan...Please stop crying, you're gaining too much attention." Kaoru pleads out as Haruhi continues to sob. The rest of the students are now murmuring to each other, while some are watching with growing interest and stars twinkling in their eyes. Closet shoujo-lovers...creepy.

Kaoru could feel a chill running down his spine when he sees those kind of girls. He doesn't mind a little bit of guy love (since he and Hikaru are a prime example) but when it comes to girl love, it makes him a little green, and not with envy.

But with that little confession, Kaoru could tell Kyouya how she feels and their best course of action. As much as he loves to abduct Haruhi, this situation needs more subtle approach. And he still has Osamu to deal with. Speaking of which, he hadn't seen that guy at school lately, wonder what had happened.

'Wait, what am I thinking? Why should I even care!' Kaoru thought. But that nagging, curious feeling makes him feel itchy and he couldn't help but ask one of his classmates.

"Hey, what happened to Rokurou-sensei? I haven't seen him in quite a while," he asks Rio. The girl's eyes grew wide and a grin slowly crept up her face, Kaoru could feel his face burning with embarrassment. He's been running away from Osamu all these time, and suddenly asking about him, could really make anyone suspicious.

"And you're suddenly so curious...why exactly?" she asks with a knowing smirk. Kaoru's face turn as red as his skirt when she starts to giggle. But then she shook her head and points to Kaede. "Ask the class president, she's the one having to keep track on the teachers that teaches us,"

Kaoru thanked her, asked Haruhi to sit down and went to Kaede as everyone resumes whatever it is they were doing.

"Hey Minami-chan, where has Rokurou-sensei been? He hasn't been attending to school lately," Kaoru says, hoping he isn't being too obvious. God knows what'll happen if these girls were to be fed canon pairings, especially between students and teachers. Kaede flips through her notebook and look straight into Kaoru's eyes.

"His reasons aren't really clear. I asked the chairwoman about him but she said he's going through a teaching course for a few days. She said he'll be back sometime tomorrow or the day after. Or the day after that, it really doesn't state out," Kaede said smoothly as she snaps her book shut, eyes never straying away from Kaoru.

The boy was about to thank her when she suddenly cuts him off. "If you're worried, you can just visit him, it's no problem. After all, we approve of your relationship, but we're also going back and forth between you and that dark-haired friend of yours," she said with a teasing smile.

Kaoru could feel his cheeks burning brightly when she said that, he could hear some snickers coming from behind him and that just made him more embarrassed. Suddenly, Hinako appears by his side and stares at him with a scowl.

"You mustn't be so attached to him. Have you forgotten what happened to you on your way back home? You got kissed by that pedophile pervert! And that friend of yours, which, by the way, I'm not too fond of because he's too brash. I mean, picking a fight with a guy older than you? Seriously? Maybe you shouldn't date him, no, scratch that, don't date _anybody _throughout your life," she said childishly.

Kaoru stares back at her as everyone returns to their work. Even Haruhi is now trying on her costume for her play. The boy blinks his eyes at her, blue meeting brown. He was about to say something when the door to their classroom suddenly blasted open, revealing none other than Osamu himself.

"My angel! I have come for you!" he shouted as hearts pop up from the background. Kaoru's face paled considerably when he sees the other man closing in on him. He could feel his eyes traveling all over his body.

"I have missed you so! Now, let's have lunch together!" he said exuberantly. Kaoru, still in his maid's dress, back away a few steps. Really, why was he even worried about this guy?

"But...lunch isn't for the next hour!" he said with a squeak. Before Kaoru could say anything else, Osamu had swoop down at him and runs off with the screeching boy. The rest of class 1-A could simply watch with a sweat drop over their heads.

* * *

><p>It's been a long time, huh? My life have been SWAMPED by homeworks and tuitions and all those crap because this is my final year of highschool, and this year is also the year that I have a serious exam for college entrance, so yeah...mountains of homework are on my back, asking me to finish them.<p>

One subject itself sometimes take 3 hours! Imagine 8 subjects and all needed to be passed to teacher the day after! It's pure **torture** I tell you!

So I'm sorry if I'll be posting it slowly, maybe I'll speed the story up because at this pace, I might have to write at least four or five more chapters. I'm trying to tune it down to two or three so I can have more time with work.

I'm really sorry, I hope all of you could understand. I spent my day at school and tuition classes, my evening till night knee-deep with work, so I really don't have the time as I used to have. Even holidays are nothing but full of homeworks! And lately, my health isn't really at its best because of the stress it's putting me through.

I'll try to lessen the time I update, but I give no promise.

I'm sorry...


	11. Sudden fever

At least I managed to update in less than a month this time, haha. The idea struck me when I was drinking some warm milk before bed (I normally have slight insomnia). I know this isn't really lactose intollerant but still..I wanna give it a shot (not sure if there is such a case).

Anyways, I'm not going to say much now. Please read and hope you enjoyed it.

* * *

><p>Hikaru was fuming, that much could be said. Kaoru was flushed like a tomato when he got back from Lobelia yesterday and when asked why, he simply shook his head nervously and went to the showers. After that he head down to their father's study to use the private phone there. Hikaru tried to listen to what was being said, but the oak door is just too thick, he barely heard anything.<p>

Now, one might ask why someone like Hikaru wouldn't just scare the crap out of his brother and extract the information via evil twin brother way? Answer is, because the girly side of Kaoru has firmly planted itself deep into Hikaru's simple brain, altering it into thinking that yes, Kaoru is a defenseless, sensitive, sweet, adorable girl whose emotions are as fragile as glass and needs proper care.

_**Flashback**_

_Yuzuha inched away from Hikaru as she felt the menacing aura surrounding the boy. She wanted to know what's been bothering him but decided against it, she's no fool when it comes to her kids. But she is a bit of a fool when it comes to cross-dress one of her boys. She's always wanted a daughter, and Kaoru being in Lobelia for the time being is just the perfect chance for her to use him as her newest model._

_Clearing her throat and gathering her wits, she finally asked Hikaru, "Sweetie, would you care to tell me why you're radiating an unhealthy amount of malice? And where's your brother?"_

_Hikaru stopped abruptly and faced her mother with a rather sour look. Yuzuha stood her ground and planted her hands on her hips whilst raising a brow. It was the classic mother's 'I want an explanation, and I will get it whether you like it or not' look, and Hikaru was wise enough to know._

"_Kaoru's being weird...again. He's locked himself in father's study and wouldn't come out. I heard mumblings inside so he must be using the phone, but I don't know to whom," Hikaru growls out. Yuzuha sighs and head over to her husband's study while her elder son sulked away in front of the television._

_As his mother went off to fetch Kaoru, Hikaru starts to randomly flip over the channels when a bowl of popcorn mixed with maple syrup suddenly appears from his side. The elder Hitachiin doesn't really care who gave him the treat, but accepted it with a grunt of a thanks._

"_So, what're you watching?" a gentle voice said out. Still not looking up to where he's currently fixated, he merely pour the syrup all over the popcorn and started stuffing it into his mouth._

"_Don't know, just some random shit called Kardashi-THE FUCK?" Hikaru yelped out as he scrambled away, finally realizing who it was. "Kaoru? What? I thought you were still in dad's study," he said as he calmed himself. Kaoru merely shrug innocently and ate some popcorn._

"_I got out not a while ago, used the ventilation shaft we used to go through when we went night exploring when we were kids. Surprisingly, it can still fit no matter how big we've grown," Kaoru smiled out sweetly._

"_You sly fox. Care to tell me why you locked yourself in there for half an hour?" Hikaru said hotly._

"_I called Kyouya-senpai. Haruhi told me some interesting things at school today, at how she actually misses Ouran and everyone else! Kyouya-senpai and I were just making plans on how to get her back to her senses," Kaoru said as he circles his arm around Hikaru's neck._

"_Anything else happened at school today?" Hikaru purrs at the physical contact and nuzzled Kaoru's arm. The younger twin shook his head, but Hikaru frowned. Kaoru's lying._

_**End Flashback**_

After some hard persuading, Kaoru relented and told the truth. Apparently Osamu had kidnapped him and brought him under a large sakura tree at Lobelia's south wing to have a little picnic there. And to make things worse, he had even brought with him his camera! The nerve of that guy...

So now here he is, fuming at his seat with an aura so strong it could rival Kyouya's. The boys stayed clear and the girls fidgeting away, even the two seniors, Mori and Hunny who went visiting class 1-A to see how Hikaru was doing, couldn't stop the boy from emitting such energy. Now they wished Kaoru was there, after all, he's the only one who knows how to deal with Hikaru's menace.

"Hika-chan's really angry, ne?" Hunny voiced out in concern. His cousin simply nods his head as Hikaru's aura grows more intense as the minutes passed by. Probably cursing Osamu for taking advantage of his little brother while he's not there to protect him. Hunny then walks over behind Hikaru and gave a swift chop to the back of his neck, knocking the boy out cold. The little senior made a small 'uh-oh' sound when he sees his unconscious friend.

"Mitsukuni..." Mori voice out, leering at his cousin from his position. The little shota boy look up at him with innocent-looking eyes.

"I think I may have hit him a little too hard," he mumbled out whilst twiddling with his fingers. The rest of the students steered clear from the now unconscious boy. Hunny merely told them to watch over him when their teacher arrives before leaving on his cousin's shoulders.

888

_Lobelia High..._

Haruhi is nowhere in sight, probably with Hinako and the rest of the cast for the school play at the auditorium. So now he's stuck in class with the rest of his classmates prepping up for their Maid Café. And to make things worse, Osamu's there as well, helping out to nail the woods together. And he'd sneak some occasional glances sometimes.

Kaoru felt like crying.

"Are you alright with this?" Airi's voice snapped him out of his reverie. Kaoru turns to where she is, holding a box of decorative behind him. "You've been a little out of it since he came to help. I could ask Rena to keep him in place for you if you'd like," she said out cheerily. Kaoru gave the girl a sideways glance. Wonder what sort of friendship she has with that girl.

"It's alright; I don't want Rena-chan to target me for asking you to use her. I'll just do what I need to do quietly, over there," he said with a sheepish laugh. He then went over to where the crowd is gathering and pushed himself between them. The girls made no move to complain, since they understood his situation completely. Kaoru was on his knees and in the middle of the group, apologizing that he was intruding. Instead of being admonished or laughed at, they offered him gentle smiles and pats to the head.

"You'll be fine,"

"We'll help you through this,"

"Sorry if we made you uncomfortable with the ship pairing between you and Rokurou-sensei,"

"Hang in there,"

Those words made Kaoru feel at least a bit warm. Yesterday's insane picnic nearly made Kaoru lost his mind, the amount of heat pooling at his face is beyond normal to the point of feeling like it was about to explode. The whole senior section saw the ordeal since it was just beside their block, and just the thought of going to lunch later with the seniors staring...

"Kaori-jou, are you feeling alright? Your face is rather flushed," Osamu's voice suddenly cuts through the air and Kaoru opens his eyes. He was met face to face with Osamu who was only inches away. Once again, that same heat pooled around his face making he feels short of breath. The girls, who once surrounded him, could give him apologetic looks. He didn't blame them, Osamu's a teacher, and they have to respect him.

"I'm fine, most probably because of these saw dust, they must've gotten into me somehow," Kaoru said out, voice barely above whisper. Osamu seems a little curious but doesn't question it. He went over back to his work and starts to saw the planks again, but still keeping a watchful eye on his love. Kaoru gave him a small, backward glance and sat at his chair, feeling drained all of a sudden.

The bell for lunch suddenly chimes out and the girls poured out of the class, heading towards the cafeteria. Kaoru was about to move when Osamu suddenly got to his side. Kaoru smiled at him and quickly went off before Osamu could do anything anymore.

888

"I'm telling you, I've been stressed out ever since he came back yesterday. I couldn't even sleep thinking what he'd do to me today," Kaoru grumbles out as he bit on his parfait. Haruhi chuckles lightly when she sees the storm cloud above her friend's head.

"You can't really do anything about it. He'll continue to bug you until he gets you. I know that feeling, that annoying, pesky feeling," she said as she remembers all the times Tamaki had bother her with all sorts of nonsensical stuff.

"You sound like you have experience," Kaoru said. But, of course he knew that. He was there the whole time, and also the one bothering her sometimes. A small smile tries to plant itself on his face, but he bit his cheek in order not to show that.

"Of course, I came here so I could escape those ruffians they call children of VIP's," she deadpanned. Kaoru stops chewing to leer at her quietly. So that's what she thinks of them, huh? Guess Lobelia managed to make her even more blunt and hurtful, and she's not even trying.

He shook his head to clear his thought and reach over to the glass of milk he'd bought. Haruhi notices this and tries to stop him but he had gulped it down to the last drop. Kaoru saw the look on Haruhi's face and asks, "What?"

"That wasn't your glass. That was mine," she answered. Kaoru notices his mistake and apologizes. She waved it off nonchalantly.

"What's in it? Doesn't taste like milk," he said whilst licking his lips.

"They're soy milk. Haven't you taste soy before?" she answered just as casually. Kaoru's eyes widen and he covers his mouth with a dreadful feeling. Haruhi got curious with her friend's sudden action. "What's wrong?"

"I'm...allergic to soy. It'll give me a terrible fever," Kaoru whispered out. Haruhi could only squeak at the notion, suddenly feeling powerless to even take him to the nurse's office. With shaky hands, Kaoru pushed himself out of his seat and made a frantic dash towards the pond.

888

"Suzume-san fainted? How can this be?" Osamu shouts out. The students recoiled slightly at the sudden outburst but only Rena stood her ground. Brown eyes narrowing at the tone of his voice. The teacher tries to calm himself by taking in deep breaths. Now isn't the time to loose one's temper.

"According to Haruhi-san, Kaori-san is actually allergic to soy milk. She drank some by mistake during recess and runs away by heading to the school pond. I don't know why she did that but when I found her, she's out cold. Not a minute later, Haruhi-san was at the scene after searching for Kaori-san," Rena explained calmly.

"And it would seem that she's got herself a fever," Osamu said, voice laced with concern. He checks over Kaoru's forehead and winced slightly at the hotness of his skin. "We really need to take her to the nurse's office,"

"Since I'm the health representative, I'll stay with her. But I need someone to help me carry her all the way down there," Rena sighs out as she straightens herself after crouching beside the unconscious Kaoru.

"Say no more, I'm happy to help," Osamu said with full enthusiasm. All he got for an answer is a classroom full of sideways glance.

888

_Ouran High,_

"KAORU FAINTED?" Hikaru screeches out when he heard the news. Apparently, one of Kaoru's friends there who knows his secret as a boy, called him on his phone to inform him of the news. "Did that bastard do anything to him?"

"_If you're referring to Rokurou-sensei, he hasn't done anything, yet. But I'm getting wary of his actions. You might want to come here and pick your brother up, ASAP. I'm not going to be held responsible to whatever happens to him,"_ Rena replied monotonously on the other side. Hikaru trembles with uncontained fury and told the teacher that he'll be home early to pick his brother from Lobelia.

He all but sprinted towards the limo upon calling the chauffer and told him to go straight to Lobelia. The rest of the Host Club heard of the news but was too late to catch on to Hikaru.

"I hope Kao-chan's okay..." Hunny murmured out solemnly. Everyone else kept quiet as they watch the dust from Hikaru's limo blew away in the wind.

888

As soon as he reaches Lobelia, Hikaru wasted no time in changing his appearance by putting on the fake contacts and dark wig. He even went as far as to change his Ouran uniform to a black leather jacket, white shirt, jeans and a pair of converse. The moment he got onto Lobelia's courtyard, he dashes straight to the nurse's office, bumping into a few students on the way to ask the direction.

Rena was startled out of her musings when the door to the nurse's office was slammed open. She thundered as quietly as possible to the entrance and without even having a consent on who it is, she viciously stabs her heel down on the newcomer's foot, earning a loud yell which made her shove her hand forward to silence the person.

"Will you shut your mouth and be silence? The kid's trying to rest for crying out loud," she hisses out. Hikaru nods his head slowly and she releases her hand from his mouth. Rena then guides him to the bed where Kaoru is currently sleeping. Soft pants could be heard through his harsh breathing.

"Just a few hours into drinking that soy milk and he's already like this. I've never seen a case like this before, not even in my mum's records. His fever's around 40 degrees and currently, it's constant. I gave him mild antibiotics so he should be fine for a while. Take him home, make sure he has plenty of rest," she said as she hands Kaoru's ribbon to Hikaru.

"Thanks you..." he said after a moment of silence. Rena nods her head and steps back to allow Hikaru to carry his brother back to the limo. The elder twin carefully carries his brother bridal style and went off without a backward glance. Looking up, he could see some of the students hanging around the corridor with worried faces.

'Wow, news spread fast here,' he thought out with astonishment. Reaching the limo, he gently places Kaoru on the seat and climbs in himself to prop his little brother's head on his lap. He removes the wig and massages the weak shoulders as the chauffer sped off.

_In Lobelia's class 1-A,_

Haruhi literally melted in her seat when she found out what had happened to Kaori. Hinako tries to persuade her that it wasn't her fault but Haruhi continues to beat herself up, not even hearing what Hinako had said.

"I'm going to go visit her tomorrow, to make her feel better," she finally said. Little did she know that Osamu was thinking the same thing, and that the twins, Osamu and Haruhi will have a day of their lives.

* * *

><p>That can't be good, can it? Add a little bit of suspense there so you would be jittery in your seats to find out what happens next. I hope it worked.<p>

Anywho, I'm already working on the next chapter so you don't have to worry on waiting until next month. You guys want to know why I'm so busy lately? Well...

I have homeworks that sometimes take me a whole day/night to finish.  
>I have tuition class in the evening from 3 to 5 (depends on which day).<br>I have co-curricular activities, even on weekends.  
>I have sports training (Sports Day's coming closer).<br>I have prefects meeting after school sometimes.  
>I have to help the teachers whenever they have some programme for the school (which is every week).<br>And I have to write the stories whenever I have the time, which is not much.

So now you see. I can't stay in front of the computer that much, but since I type rather fast, I can finish at least a thousand words when I have the time to myself. Next chapter would _probably _be out either next week or the week after.

Because I have a test next week... -_-''


	12. Haruhi's visit

I have finished my exam, repaired my Internet connection and finally, the first semester holiday is here. For a week, if I don't visit my grandparents, I might be able to get the next chapter up. But before that happens, here I am presenting you with this chapter. Hope you enjoy...

* * *

><p>'Oh god...what should I do? What should I do?' Hikaru thought out endlessly as he paces around the room. It's still too early for even the dead to be up, the sun hasn't even rise yet and Hikaru is making a gorge on the ground as he frantically searches his brain for a good way to solve the current problem he's having right now.<p>

Apparently Haruhi wanted to visit Kaoru and apologize for the whole soy milk incident, Airi who had heard everything, told him. So now Hikaru is trying to find a 'home' for Kaoru, far from any of the Hosts' house so that it wouldn't raise suspicion for Haruhi. That girl is sometimes too smart for her own good, yet she's just as incredibly dense when it comes to her feelings.

As he continues to pace around, Kaoru stirs in his sleep and saw his brother in such a frantic state. He tries to call out to him but the only thing that comes out of his throat is a little squeak. But at least it caught Hikaru's attention and the elder twin was immediately by his side. Hikaru looks at him worriedly, Kaoru's fever had escalated over the night, and he even had a fit because of the high temperature earlier.

"What is it, Kaoru?" Hikaru asks gently whilst placing a hand on his twin's forehead. He frowns slightly at the temperature but Kaoru doesn't seem bothered, much. His baby brother smiles weakly at him, eyes clearly wondering, '_what are you so worked up about?_' Hikaru knew that look, Kaoru's worried at him again. He often wonders why Kaoru worries so much about him, it should be the other way around.

Yet Kaoru somehow made Hikaru's effort to be overprotective seems like a child's play. It's as if Hikaru couldn't care for Kaoru much more.

"Nothing," he finally answered after a moment of hesitation. "Your friend called me yesterday and said Haruhi's coming to visit you today,"

'_That's not 'nothing'; my cover will be blown!' _Kaoru stares desperately at his brother upon hearing that news. Haruhi will surely know what's currently going on. The Hitachiin estate is hard not to recognize.

"I know, but don't worry; I've come up with a plan that wouldn't bring danger to your cover," the elder twin smiles out. Kaoru, despite his weakened state, could still raise a brow at the nonchalant answer.

'_You're a horrible liar. Even a blind man could see that you haven't thought up a plan,' _Kaoru stares back. Hikaru sighs in defeat, being twins; they can't lie to each other. He nods his head and to Kaoru's utter surprise, Hikaru rested his forehead against his own warm ones. Normally people used to do that to check temperature, but that was old school. To think that Hikaru does it now made Kaoru blushes more than he already is.

"Hi...ka...?" Kaoru rasps out. Hikaru merely wrap his arms around Kaoru's warm body and pulls him closer, the feeling of over protectiveness burns hotly inside of him. Kaoru got sick, and he's already been stressed out enough with the carnival in three days and convincing Haruhi to return to Ouran.

"You're stressed out. I'm sorry; I couldn't be there when you needed me. But I was worried for you, since day one you entered Lobelia, I have never stopped worrying. Kaoru, maybe I should pretend to be you and attend Lobelia while you stay home and rest until next week starts," Hikaru says without lifting his forehead. He could feel Kaoru gently brushing his cheek.

'_Don't be silly, Hikaru. Our personalities stand out more when we're apart, I can sense your anger and annoyance when I was in Lobelia, and that made me worried about you. So if you were to take my place, Haruhi will get suspicious, and the students would think I have a complete personality switch,' _Kaoru responded with his eyes. Hikaru turns away at that. He didn't want to be reminded of his brashness when he's alone by Kaoru, bad enough that Haruhi could tell them apart, Kaoru doesn't need to rub it in. His baby brother's soft but weak chuckles got his attention back.

'_Do you seriously want to wear that heavy wig and the frilly dress in my place? I know you're brave to try anything, but don't be too stupid to try everything. Plus, I can't picture you the uke type,' _Kaoru teases lightly. He's too tired to do anything right now, all he wants is to curl up and sleep until his fever is no more.

"Geez...thanks for the advice little brother," Hikaru snorts out. He pats Kaoru on the head and pulls the blanket higher up before going off to the showers. He has a lot of thinking to do.

888

_Ouran High, recess time;_

"So what exactly should I do? My house is too obvious, and we can't exactly use any of our villas, it's too far away. I was wondering if any of you have ideas for this," Hikaru voiced out. The table is surrounded by the rest of the hosts as he told them what had happened yesterday. Kyouya seems contemplative, Tamaki seems worried, Mori is as stoic as ever and Hunny doesn't look like he's paying attention to anyone other than his cake.

But apparently the little blonde is as sharp as ever. "Then, why don't you use one of my family's extra mansions? It's used for us when we're on nearby trips and such, but we don't use it much often. It's only two hours away from Lobelia though," he said with mouth stuffed with cake.

The rest of the hosts could only stare at him with shocked (for Tamaki and Hikaru), contemplative (Kyouya and Mori) silence. But in the end, everyone agreed that it was a wonderful idea. Kaoru could get his much needed rest, Haruhi could visit peacefully and it's far enough so it wouldn't be obvious.

"That's a great idea, Hunny-senpai! I can ask one of the maids to take care of him while he's there," Hikaru grins out happily. Suddenly there was a buzz in his pants, indicating an incoming message. He flips his phone open and read its contents.

_; Hello Hikaru-san,  
>Airi here, with a little question...<em>

_Uh...where do you live? Haru-chan wants to know where Kaoru-san's address is. Oh, by the way, Rokurou-sensei wants to see you here;_

The moment Hikaru reads that last sentence, he felt like snapping his phone in half. How can that homo pervert just casually asked one of his students to text a message saying he wants to meet the protective older brother of his lover. Not that he knows they're related but still...

He texted back to the girl Hunny's extra mansion's home address and for spite of the teacher he even wrote; tell him to get a baseball bat ready, because if he's up to something, I'm not going down without a fight.

The triumphant face of Hikaru made his friends stare at him in wonder. There could never be peace for whoever's at the end of his wrath. When it comes to Kaoru, Hikaru would be the offense and defense. He would never hand his brother to anything or anyone if he finds them or it harmful to his baby brother.

"Hika-chan, take care of Kao-chan for us. And tell him that we're cheering for him all the way. We know that he'll be able to bring Haru-chan back, isn't that right everyone?" he beams out at the rest of their gang. Everyone is smiling and nodding, and Hikaru felt a sense of strength within him and he knew that if he and Kaoru gave their all, things might go normal again.

888

_Lobelia, class 1-A;_

"Thanks for telling me Kaori's home address, but you've never visited her right? How can you know?" Haruhi asks skeptically at the other girl. Airi flinched at that but she still keeps her smile.

"Well, we are rather close, so why wouldn't he...SHE, told me her address?" the girl stutters out. She's not really a good liar, or a good actor but she has to try and keep her friend's identity a secret somehow. Haruhi merely cocks her head slightly and Airi frantically made a scramble dash away from her.

"Haruhi...let's play out our parts again, and this time, with more emotions than usual," Hinako voices out from behind Haruhi. The latter saves the address and heads over to the auditorium with Hinako; all the while her mind is going on frenzy. The girl runs through some scenes which she finds odd and tries to put two and two together.

"Haruhi, stop daydreaming too much. It's not good to keep your head in the clouds all the time, come back down to Earth with us," Hinako chirps out teasingly. Haruhi snaps herself out of her reverie and realizes that they're both already at the auditorium door.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about things. Who knew the festival would be in the next two days; it seems only yesterday that we just created the script," the girl smiles out. She's been staying in Lobelia for quite a while now but for some reason, the atmosphere there is rather different from Ouran. The girls here at much more reserved and filled with etiquette despite not being as rich as the students from Ouran.

And they're much more understanding too, except when it comes to the Zuka Club of course, they can be quite fearsome and defensive. At least some of them are in the neutral zone. This is the school Haruhi would think she'd fit in. Understanding friends, quite and reserved atmosphere, calm environment.

But she didn't feel at home. Probably after staying in Ouran for a few months, she's gotten used to the hectic yet cheerful environment. Even if she complains that the students there are too carefree, she admits they're quite capable at handling big business problems and financial meetings and such. She doesn't really understand the class-A society, but she's seen them in action. And for Haruhi, they're rather impressive.

"Haruhi, didn't I say you mustn't daydream so much? It's bad for you, you might trip over a tree stump," Hinako giggles childishly. Haruhi again snaps out of her daze, it's twice she'd zone out now. And to her, that's not normal. She notices the Zuka Club welcoming her as one of the fans pulls out a rack filled with clothes.

"So today we'll be trying out some new clothes for our play. We've asked the tailor to do some little alterations and hopefully, the Lady's dress fits you nicely. We made sure it fits you, because if it doesn't, the tailor would have to find another job in another place," Hinako smiles out sweetly that gave Haruhi the creeps.

Suppressing a sigh, Haruhi went over to retrieve the dress to try it on.

888

_Ouran, after school;_

Hikaru heads over to his shared bedroom with Kaoru to tell him of the plan. As much as he'd hate to send his brother to another house, it's the only way to ensure that his true identity remains a secret from Haruhi. He even picked one of the maids he trusted, and paid with a hefty amount of cash, to take care of Kaoru's _**every single need**_ while he's at Hunny's extra mansion.

"Kaoru, good news. The senpais and I have thought up a rather brilliant plan to hide your identity. You'll be staying over at Hunny-senpai's extra mansion for a while during Haruhi's visit. It's only two hours from Lobelia, which makes it two and a half hours from here. That's quite far..." he mumbled to himself during the last part.

"But whatever it is, Haruhi will have to use the train to get there, and we'll use the emergency limo. We can speed like crazy and we'll still be free from the laws because we'll use the emergency siren on the limo. We've never used that before," Hikaru beams out happily.

Kaoru merely gave off a weak smile and nods his head. He's already known of the plan since Hunny himself had texted him earlier, but it's not everyday he could see Hikaru so happy just to help him. After all, Kaoru's rarely get sick, and he really appreciates Hikaru's enthusiasm to nurse him whenever he does.

"So, let's get you cleaned up and ready, we've got a long way to go after all," Hikaru then proceeds to help his brother to his feet and went into the showers with him.

888

_With Haruhi;_

The brunette leisurely made her way towards the train station with a simple baby pink dress with puffy sleeves and a white undershirt with jeans and a pair of cute sandals. She doesn't really want to wear the dress but it was the only decent thing to wear since her other clothes are being washed. With Kaori's home address in her hands, she starts to trot over to the station to save time.

As soon as she arrived, she bought the ticket and boarded the train. Since she knows it'll be quite a long trip, she pulls out a book from her white beaded sling bag and starts to read, oblivious to her surroundings. And she doesn't even know what's going on in Lobelia right now. To her, things are just fine, but Hikaru had arrived there just moments after she left.

The boy went straight to the teacher's lounge to see the man that made his life more complicated than it is. Osamu was waiting for him with head propped up by his hand and his legs crossed in a lazy fashion. The elder twin felt his temper flare seeing Osamu look so relaxed while he himself is seething with rage.

"Why did you call me over? What more could you possibly want from Kaori?" he asks in a low, threatening manner. Osamu merely sighs and drops his arm to fold them neatly over his desk and beckons Hikaru forward to an extra seat. The elder twin hesitates for a moment but compiled in the end.

"I didn't call you to have more argument, I just want to talk," he starts off carefully, as though not to irate the boy anymore than necessary. "I know Suzume-san is a very dear and important person to you, but I want to know _how_ important she is to you,"

Hikaru raises a brow at the statement. He stares at the man strangely and he starts to dismiss his feelings of anger for a moment.

"What do you mean, _how_ important she is to me?" Hikaru asks. Osamu seems to register his words and start to carefully explain his meanings so Hikaru wouldn't have the wrong idea or message. It would be bad if the school knows he'd hit a high school boy _**again**_. He's already got a warning from Ryouichi because of that incident in the park.

"I meant, is she like a family to you? A very dear friend? A _lover_?" Osamu explains out slowly. Hikaru sucks in some breath when he heard that. He couldn't tell Osamu that Kaori, or should he say, Kaoru, is his family and a very dear friend. But lover? He wouldn't go so far as to say that, but he does love his baby brother very, _very_ much and would do anything to keep him from harm. He wanted to lash out, to ask why is it that the man is so curious about these trivial things. But he couldn't, he wanted to but he just couldn't.

"All I know is that she's too important to me. We've been..." Hikaru shrugs a little when he comes here. "Friends ever since we're very little. We've been by each other's side, know each other's weaknesses, strengths, secrets, likes, and dislikes, everything. So, make of what you want but don't try and hurt her, because if you do, I'll _**never forgive you**_," Hikaru glares hatefully at the man who doesn't even as much as flinch or cringe.

"So, did your parents agreed to marry you two with each other in the future or something? Is this an arranged marriage?" Osamu asks incredulously. Hikaru sputtered and his eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"Excuse me?" the twin asks, unsure of what he heard. Osamu merely repeats his question in a calm manner. Hikaru scratches his neck and head nervously and looking everywhere except at Osamu. The man observes the boy's nervous movements carefully to unravel his secrets.

"It's not really like that. We're just friends, very close friends and I don't think of it anymore than that. I mean, she is cute and all, pretty, sweet, gentle, caring and selfless, but the only feeling I have for her is that of friendship. I'd like to think of myself as her brother and she my sister," Hikaru explains in the simplest form he could. He may look like he's trying to cover up but in truth is that he's actually telling his true feelings to the teacher. None of those were cover ups.

Osamu's thoughtful face fell, revealing a rather tired and relieved person, as if the world's burden and weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He stood up and went over to Hikaru to give the boy a rather enthusiastic pat on the shoulder.

"I'm glad you told me your feelings little boy!" he exclaimed happily. Hikaru's brow twitched at the 'little boy'. "I just thought you're this possessive boyfriend or friend of hers that just wants to make my life more troubled than necessary. Apparently you're just a brother figure and she's like a sister figure to you, I'm glad!"

Hikaru just sat there; his brain suddenly went blank as Osamu continues to ramble about his future with 'Kaori', and how many children he'd want, the wedding cake, etcetera etcetera etcetera. The only part of Hikaru's brain that's working right now is linking Osamu to Tamaki and wonders if they're relatives by chance.

Then finally, Hikaru's brain starts running again and from shock, he went straight to surprised and angry. He turns towards the teacher and level him with the darkest and most heated glare he could. "Did you say you're going to _marry_ my dear Kaori in the future?" Hikaru hisses out.

"Of course, a beautiful angel like her couldn't stay single forever. You said so yourself, she's sweet and gentle. I also believe that she highly understands of my feelings," Osamu sniffs out dramatically that made Hikaru all the angrier. He grips on to Osamu's shoulder and turns the man to face him.

"You listen here, just because I don't have any romantic feelings for her, doesn't mean I want a guy who's been messing up her life marrying her in the future. And that part where you said I'm not overprotective?" Hikaru inches closer to Osamu, making the man sweat under the intense anger that's been radiating out.

"_**You're dead wrong**_,"

And all Hell was broke loose in Lobelia, with the birds being its only witness.

888

Haruhi smiles warmly at the smiling face in the bedroom. 'Kaori' is feeling slightly better after the maid cooked 'her' a bowl of warm soup while Haruhi's mixing some traditional medicines her father had taught her. After 'she' had her meal, Haruhi returned to 'Kaori's' bedroom with the medicine in her hands.

"A warm bowl of chicken soup was just what I needed to not feel like a zombie," Kaoru says with a sickly but happy smile. Even Haruhi herself smiles lightly at the strengthened spirit. Kaoru notices the glass in her hands and asked, "What's that you got there?"

"This? It's an herbal drink that's passed down from my family. My dad taught me how to make them when he's not at home and the medicines are out if I ever got sick, I can just make these with the plants grown at the veranda," Haruhi explained simply. Kaoru made a noise of wonder and stares at the green liquid. It's rather viscous but the smell is enticing and sweet.

"Is the smell better than the taste or is equal to the smell itself?" Kaoru asks cautiously. The last thing he need is to die from drinking an herbal drink meant to cure him. Haruhi merely chuckles and thrusts the glass forward into his face.

"I believe it's better than the taste. I even made one for myself because I just love it so much," she smiles out and points to a tray beside her with a glass filled with the same sweet-smelling liquid. Kaoru stares at the liquid like it's about to eat him, but downed it anyway. The sweet taste of the medicine made him feel instantly refreshed, and he was surprised at the quickness.

"This is nice..." he breathes out. Haruhi merely smiles at him and places her cup on the stand beside the bed. Kaoru then turns to Haruhi, eyes serious that it immediately caught her attention. "Haruhi, please return to Ouran, everyone there misses you," he deadpanned.

Haruhi choked slightly at the blunt yet honest statement. She hung her head low and tries to avoid her friend's eyes. Kaoru continues to look at her seriously and rubs her arm in an attempt to soothe her.

"Your friends in the Host Club, they came to me and asked how your condition is. They begged me to bring you back, and I have been trying hard," Kaoru says with a gentle smile. Haruhi lifts her head to stare back at her friend. Kaoru could see the calculations going through her head.

"Is that why you moved to Lobelia? Because they begged you to bring me back?" she stabs back without even realizing it. Kaoru acted smoothly like he normally does and shook his head.

"No, I really did come from Kyoto; I've known them for quite some time now, especially Ootori Kyouya. He was my first friend and after that, I get to know Tamaki-senpai, Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai and the Hitachiin twins. I've always wanted to met you," Kaoru smiles out sweetly. Haruhi was at loss for words, so she hung her head low again.

"I shall...think about it,"

* * *

><p>I've written down the plans for the next chapter on paper, so it won't run away. But seeing how I'm in my last year of highschool and teachers aren't really being gentle with us seniors, I have to divide my time between writing to homework and chilling.<p>

A girl can only take so much stress before she breaks down and kill everything in her path. What, you think I'm gonna cry? Heck no, I'm the type to burst into rage and yell at everything and everyone for making my life miserable.

Since I've done writing halfway through the next chapter and studying, I'm gonna go 9gag! It's an awesome place to have fun, go check it out, NOW.


	13. Mixed emotions

I bet you're all jittery in your seats to find out what's going to happen? Well, I'm not gonna waste any of your time by chatting here for no reason. Just to say;

**_Ouran Highschool doesn't belong to me, credits goes_** **_to__ Hatori-sensei for creating this wonderful manga for us._**

* * *

><p><em>Lobelia, class 1-A, morning after;<em>

The whole class is in a buzz as the school prepares for the carnival that will ultimately attract students like bees to flowers. Class 1-A is no exception; girls are running about and shouting as they get their props ready. The class president, Manami Kaede, ensures that the chaos is under control. With their main attraction still sick, she's the one having to keep everyone in check and not panic.

"Alright everyone! Have the tables set up? How's about the decorations and menu? Where's that white bow for the centerpiece?" she shouts over the chaos. The students who are in charge of the props gave her the thumbs up, as well as the chef and cooks and even the decorators. She smiles with satisfaction and heads over to Haruhi who seems to be a little down. "Is there anything the matter?" she asks gently.

Haruhi turns her head to the class president and gave her a forced smile. "I don't know actually. I really missed Ouran, and I thought by coming here, I'll be free from their shenanigans, but lately I've been feeling this empty void and I want to be part of their shenanigans. I'm not sure whether to leave Lobelia or to stay,"

Manami could only sigh tiredly. If Haruhi were to work with the class for their Maid Café project, she would reprimand her for sulking around instead of doing her job, but since she's not any part of it, Manami lets it slide. She pats the brunette on her shoulder to relieve some of the tenseness. Haruhi thanked her for that and leans back against the chair.

"Haruhi, you've been in Ouran far longer than you've been in Lobelia. That culture shock is still there and I know it's quite hard to adjust if you're that type of person who sticks with how things normally go. Just ask yourself, is Lobelia really the place where you meant to be?" Manami asks sternly yet gently that made Haruhi stunned. She never asked herself that before and now that Manami mentioned it, her heart's been screaming to return to Ouran.

Smiling, Manami returns to her friends who are working on the props for the entrance, leaving Haruhi to her thoughts.

888

After Haruhi's visit, Hikaru thanked Hunny for the use of his extra home and brought Kaoru back to the Hitachiin mansion. His brother is still quite sick but thanks to Haruhi's medicine, he's regaining his strength faster than normal. Seeing Kaoru's eyelids fluttering open, Hikaru turns off his mp3 and scuttles over to his brother's side.

"How're you feeling?" he asks gently. Kaoru gave him a weak smile.

"Terrible, but better than yesterday," he rasps out. Hikaru gave his brother some water to drink and wipes his forehead clean from the sweat that's been forming.

"So, you got Haruhi to change her mind on staying at Lobelia?" Hikaru asks. Kaoru merely sighs and flops back down on the bed, feeling unusually tired. Hikaru regretted asking that and lay down beside his sick brother. He called Kyouya that he would be staying at home to take care of Kaoru, the shadow king groaned but obliged, leaving Hikaru happily babysitting his brother.

"Kaoru, you have got to get better, tomorrow's the carnival and that's our final shot to bring Haruhi back. I'm not pressuring you; in fact, I'm going to make you feel much better," Hikaru exclaims. Kaoru blushes madly when he caught on to what his twin is planning to do. Hikaru would tease him with all sorts of _things_ that could make the fangirls' head explode if they were in the Host Club right now just to make Kaoru heat up. That and shoving honey down his throat whenever he gets the chance.

"Hika, you would not _dare_," Kaoru hisses out and stressing every word. Hikaru paid him no attention and leans close until Kaoru could feel his brother's breath down his neck, sending shivers down his spine. He could feel his cheeks warming up and sweat starting to form under his shirt.

With a husky chuckle, Hikaru runs a finger down Kaoru's neck, making the younger twin shiver more and his body continues to heat up. Kaoru tries pushing his brother away but Hikaru is stronger than him, and his strength is only half than normal so he could only endure Hikaru's teasing silently. Kaoru whimpered and tries to push his brother off but he could feel his strength depleting rapidly, he was about to relent when their maids' voices cut through the air from the other side of their door.

"Young masters, it's time for lunch,"

Kaoru breathes a sigh of relief when Hikaru finally got off of him to glare at the door. The younger twin took this time to shield himself using the blanket. And when Hikaru finally realizes it, he tries to yank the blanket off but one whine from Kaoru immediately broke his bravado.

"Can't I just warm up on my own?" came the weak protest. Hikaru sighs and got off the bed with a huff. Kaoru slowly lowered the blanket to look at his brother but Hikaru was being rather sly, he swoops in and gave his baby brother a peck on the nose, earning a surprised yelp from Kaoru.

"That is for denying me of my warm time with you. Don't worry little brother, I'll bring in some food for you, so you just sit tight and don't wait up, 'kay?" Hikaru grins out. Kaoru pouts and was then left alone. Now that Hikaru isn't in the room to mess him up, Kaoru tiredly stumbles out of the bed to check the calendar hanging on the wall.

'The carnival's tomorrow huh? I have to get better, for everyone's sake,' he thought ruefully. Kaoru then stumbles over to the cupboard where his maid dress is hanging beautifully, waiting for him to wear it. Eyes filled with determination, Kaoru went to his bedside and poured pure honey into a tablespoon and gulps it down in one go. And then he pops in some amphetamine and buries himself under three layers of comforters.

'I will get better, and by tomorrow, everything will be just as it was before,' was Kaoru's last thought before sleep calls in. When Hikaru returned, he smiled and placed Kaoru's food at the side and gave his brother another peck on the forehead before leaving him to watch some nice TV.

888

_Meanwhile, in Lobelia..._

"What're we suppose to do? If Kaori-chan doesn't return by tomorrow, the whole café would be ruined!" Rio cried out in alarm. The class is almost complete in preparation, only waiting to be used in the carnival. The girls are putting final touches and even made some last minute adjustments to the signs, menus and props.

"Don't worry, don't panic, I'm sure she'll return as fresh as a daisy tomorrow," Airi comforts her friend in the best way possible, but Rio continues to pace around the classroom and screeching at the top of her voice. Airi turns to Rena who's casually sipping water from her bottle.

"I can always kidnap Hana for a cute maid," she said in a leisure tone without even meeting her friend's gaze. Airi was about to snap when she stops and did a double-take. Rena slowly leers at her friend when Airi slowly nods to herself. "You seriously think I'd do that?"

"What other choice do we have? If Kaoru, I mean, _Kaori_, doesn't return tomorrow, we'll need another substitute almost as cute as he is. And I believe people adores loli-type children," Airi grins out. Rena went over to her friend and gave her a hearty smack at the back of her head which earns her a rather evil glare. But Rena's undeterred and returns the glare twice over.

"We are not sending my junior out to cosplay in some sort of Maid Café that might get her freaked out for no good reason," Rena hisses out so that her classmates wouldn't hear her. Airi snaps back by slamming a foot down on to Rena's. The other students who noticed the display can only shake their heads with mirth. After all, it's not the first time Rena and Airi engaged in a friendly squabble.

"Whatever it is, all is up to Kaori-chan now, we'll have to go on without her if she doesn't recover by tomorrow," Rio sighs out as she sat down with a flop. Without the other girls knowing, Osamu had been standing outside their class listening in to their conversation all these times. As he heard the defeat in Rio's voice, he went off, leaving the girls to themselves.

'Kaori-jou, please return to this school safely,' he thought grimly. The man currently has got his right upper arm, legs and midsection wrapped up in bandages because of Hikaru's antics yesterday. Apparently the twin decided to go Mr. Smith on him and blasted him with everything he's got. That includes his shoes. The prints are still at the back of his head if he checks hard enough.

Osamu made his way to the teacher's lounge and sat casually at his seat. He went through the scenarios in his head and even consulted with his heart that, yes, he's infatuated with the black haired, blue eyed girl. He's been with many girls and women in his life, but he has never met one as beautiful and as gentle as Kaori. Smiling and giggling to himself, he imagined the beautiful things he would do with his probably soon-to-be-wife. Decision made, he leans forward sharply and inhaled with new vigor.

"Tomorrow is the day that I'll confess my feelings to Kaori,"

In the Hitachiin mansion, Kaoru could feel a chill running down his spine and cracks an eye open. At first he was baffled because Hikaru wasn't there with him, but he heard the ruckus going on downstairs and the loud music blasting through the walls, he knew that Hikaru is either watching TV, listening to his songs, harassing the maids or doing all three at the same time. He chuckles weakly and pulls the comforter tighter around him. His headache has receded but he still eats some antibiotics to ensure that it stays that way.

'I wonder how everyone, both in Lobelia and in Ouran are doing. I bet milord is doing the best he can to make up the best apology letter for Haruhi,' he thought gleefully. How he wished he was at Ouran right now to see the blonde idiot reciting his lines in the most ridiculous ways. But he knew better, so he just shut his eyes and drifts into a peaceful slumber.

888

_Ouran, after school, hallway to music room 3;_

Hunny idly strolls through to reach his destination with usa-chan clutched tightly in his embrace. His cousin still has kendo practice and he had volunteered to go first, Mori seems a little reluctant but nods anyway. So here he is, humming to himself and imagining all the cakes he could eat later when a voice to his left caught his attention.

He went over to the source and found out that an unused store room is now supporting quite a number of girls chattering and looking absolutely peeved. Hunny strained his ears just so he could catch whatever they're saying and was shocked when he finally heard enough conversation. He listens in more and when he deems that he now has a hold of that piece of information, he dashes to the clubroom as fast as he could.

In the clubroom, Tamaki, Kyouya and Hikaru are minding their businesses when the door bursts open to reveal the disheveled little blonde. One of his hand waving frantically in the air while the other keeps a firm grasp on his stuffed toy.

"Everyone, trouble! The girls of this school are going to storm Lobelia demanding for Haru-chan's return in half an hour! They're going in a convoy of helicopters with Renge as their _leader_!" he screeches out, face turning bluish from the harsh panting and the rising panic. Tamaki leapt to his feet and is looking quite pale. Hikaru simply visits the Host Club to check Tamaki's progress while Kaoru's at home resting, but hearing that news made him feel even more protective of his brother for some odd reason.

"We can't just sit here; Renge will destroy everything we've worked so hard for! And I bet this time Kaoru couldn't convince Haruhi to return anymore!" Tamaki wailed pathetically. Kyouya simply pushes his glasses up and closes his laptop. No other person on this planet could persuade Renge once she's determined except for himself.

"I will talk to Renge, Tamaki; you go and try to stop the other girls from leaving this school with your charms, Hunny-senpai; call Mori-senpai from his practice saying that we have a situation, Hikaru; inform this to Kaoru so he could contact his friends in Lobelia, they might need a heads up," Kyouya went passed smoothly. Tamaki nods and runs out the door followed by Hunny. Kyouya remains in his seat and pulls out a phone with a sigh and notices Hikaru doing the same.

"I wonder why Renge even thought of such an insane idea. What, are her other insane ideas not enough to bother us?" the twin growls out ferally. Kyouya ignores him and calls the so-called manager of the Host Club, only to huff in annoyance as it goes into voicemail. He could vaguely hear Hikaru talking to his brother about the situation, and from the conversation, it could be seen that Kaoru is panicking on the other side. Kyouya tries again, and again his call is lead to Renge's voicemail.

"Hikaru, it's no use. We need to stop Renge ourselves, she's not picking her phone," Kyouya drawls out as he turns off his laptop and gathers his items. Hikaru bids Kaoru goodbye and went over to his senpai. It was odd for the twin, normally Kaoru is the one close to Kyouya, and he on the other hand is with Haruhi. That made Hikaru think, when had a gorge appear between him and Kaoru?

"Yeah, I'll go to Lobelia first, or at least try to intercept Renge and her gang in the middle," Hikaru said out. Kyouya nods his head and heads off to one direction while Hikaru going to the opposite direction. In his head, Kyouya is practically screaming with rage for Renge's foolishness, but he kept a cool posterior so that other students wouldn't go around thinking that the son of an Ootori suddenly went mental. He doesn't need that, his father doesn't need that, and nobody needs that.

Reaching the west wing of the school, he could vividly hear the girls swooning over Tamaki as he uses his host skill to the best. Despite himself, Kyouya smirk at the notion of easily-swayed females. It doesn't take that hard to distract them. Looking around, he sees no sign of Renge anywhere, but he did see Mori running towards him with Hunny on his shoulders. The senior approached him in no time at all and without breaking a sweat.

"Good, you're here, we need to find Renge as fast as possible and try to stop her. If she declines..." the VP of the Host Club sighs out dejectedly and pats the tall senior on the shoulder. "If she declines after so many persuasions, I want you to act out like the twins to make her distracted. I bet she'll adore BL not just between twins," he grounds out. To Kyouya, it was rather painful, but the two seniors simply nod their heads in understanding and went off.

Kyouya, a little dumbstruck but didn't show it, continues to scour the hallways in search of the otaku girl. So far, he's had no luck in finding her, until he sees the girl getting into her limousine with a headband over her forehead written; _HARUHI BELONGS TO OURAN_ along with a few other girls, crazed up expression on their faces. Kyouya could be seen getting paler as he dashes towards the courtyard, only to find himself alone as the limousine drove off towards its destination.

Pulling out his phone, he quickly calls for Hikaru. "Hikaru, Renge is on the move, she just got out of Ouran, and you have to intercept her in any means possible," he said out evenly, making sure his voice doesn't crack. Hikaru replies with a confident 'you got it' and cuts off the line. Kyouya then proceeds to call Tamaki, Mori and Hunny to meet him at the courtyard so they could go to Lobelia. The three understood immediately and heads off to where Kyouya is waiting with his limo.

Without wasting anymore time, he told his chauffer to go straight to their destination without consorting the road rules.

888

Haruhi is packing her bag to get ready to return home after an intense training at the auditorium. But as soon as she steps out, she heard a loud commotion at the school's courtyard, making her somewhat curious and a little worried. There are screeching and shrill yelling all over that made the girl move towards where the ruckus is coming from. When she peeks over, she was surprised to see girls in familiar yellow dresses fighting with the girls of Lobelia. Straining her neck, she could see Renge being at the front of the group and fighting with a Lobelia girl with brown hair tied in a high ponytail while the other girls stand behind their respective leaders and hissing at each other.

"Haruhi doesn't belong in this school filled with lesbians! He belongs with us!" Renge shouts out as her hair turns into snakes. The opposing girl snaps back, now with fangs and claws and her hair stands on end like an angry cat.

"What makes you think Haruhi's a _BOY_? Obviously she's a girl or maybe you're too dense to notice that? And she belongs with us, not some perverted school filled with snobs who think nothing but themselves!" she screeches back only to make Renge launch herself at her, starting a brawl which in turn, creates a chain reaction and all the girls are reenacting the Civil War.

Haruhi gasps when she sees the state Lobelia is in right now. She's worried that her secret would be revealed to the Ouran girls but she's also worried that the discipline teachers would hear the commotion, punishes everyone and informing Yuzuru Suoh about what had happened. The last thing she wants is that everything becomes chaotic.

From afar, she could see Hikaru and the rest of the Host Club members trying to stop the girls but failing. Even Tamaki couldn't charm the girls with his specialty anymore.

Tamaki... It's been a while since she saw him, and to see him right now looking quite serious for the first time she'd known him, made her think twice about staying in Lobelia. These boys, not only do they make her life more colorful, they also get to learn about the ways of the commoners thanks to her. If she didn't teach them, they'd probably be looking down upon people like her and think they're nothing more of a nuisance. And for once, she was glad that she's their friend.

Making her way towards Kyouya, she made sure that she couldn't be seen by the brawling girls. She slowly, stealthily made her way towards the boys and was glad when Hunny saw her. She quickly shortens the distance and stood with the rest of them as the boys shielded her from the other girls' view using their bodies.

"What is going on here, what is Renge doing? And what's with this fight?" she moans out irritably. Hikaru gave her an apologetic smile but she was surprised to see only him alone and without Kaoru. "Where's Kaoru?"

"He's at home, a dog bit him on his leg so now he's healing it," Hikaru said sharply. Haruhi arches a brow but didn't press it any further. She then turns to both Kyouya and Tamaki, her expression clearly showing that she wants answers on the spot. She's angry, yes, but she misses them too much to stay angry, and now she's seeing them again, her heart calls out for her friends whom she's attached to all these times and seized her chest. For the first time ever since her mother's death, she wants to cry and just run into their arms.

"Renge wants you to return to Ouran now, so she's using force against the girls of Lobelia," Tamaki said ruefully. Upon closer inspection, Haruhi could see the dark bags under the boy's eyes and his reddened corneas, indicating he didn't get any good sleep in the past few days or maybe even weeks. And with a voice so broken, so tired and so apologetic, he hugs the girl and rested his head there.

"Haruhi...I'm so sorry,"

That was it. That was the tone Haruhi needs to really convince herself that Ouran is where she belongs. All the noise, all the other people was nothing more than a whispered hush as Tamaki silently cries on her shoulders. She missed Ouran; she missed the Host Club, but...

"I'm staying,"

* * *

><p>Ohohoho, there's that reaction I'm looking for. Fufufu... Don't worry my dearies, the final chapter will be up soon, cross your fingers. As you all know, I'm very busy this year, so please be considerate and understanding. I would've posted this chapter SOONER if my parents suddenly didn't decide to go help my foster sister and her wedding.<p>

I died of exhaustion both from helping for 4 days straight AND the long, 8-12 hour drive. Seriously people, I couldn't feel my ass!

Wish me luck in my life...


	14. She returns, oh wait, what?

FINAL CHAPTER'S FINALLY HERE! Sorry for the heart attack I gave you guys in the previous chapter, I wanted to see your reaction and by god, that was awesome! I caught ya off guard didn't I? Heheh.. But good news is good, and bad is bad (for Kaoru).

Enjoy~~

* * *

><p>Tamaki's eyes grew in size and he chokes as he heard her reply. Upon releasing her, he could see an exasperated smile on her face. Haruhi merely pats his shoulder and chuckled lightly, obvious to his sudden distress.<p>

"You never let me finish, I'm staying...with all of you," she smiles out. The rest of the Host Club cried out in joy except for Mori and Kyouya who simply smiles at her answer. Haruhi then turns towards the bickering group and calls out to them. Renge and her group are thrilled to see Haruhi (or perhaps seeing her in a dress, who knows) while the Lobelia girls are somewhat horrified to see her standing next to the boys.

"Haruhi-chan, perhaps it's best for you to return home, we can handle things here," the girl said without breaking contact with Renge. To her surprise, Haruhi merely crushes her order to dust.

"No more fighting, all of you. I'm sorry girls, but I'm returning to Ouran where I really belong. This is an amazing place, it really is, but the atmosphere doesn't suit me so I'm returning with them," she said without missing a beat. The Ouran girls cheered happily while the Lobelia girls paled considerably. You can practically hear crickets singing behind them as Haruhi made her way home with the Hosts.

"Oh don't worry, I'll be continuing my role for the festival tomorrow, but that will be my last day here. I'll visit when I'm free though," she said with a smile. The Lobelia girls were struck by her words and couldn't form any coherent answer as they simply watch their beloved new Zuka Club member walking out of the gate with her friends as an ex-Lobelia student. From her perch on the second floor balcony and hiding behind a pillar, Miss Saki smiles in content as Haruhi's emotions and thought are no longer in turmoil.

"Such a pity," she said to herself, glasses glinting in the sun as she watches the girl disappears into a limo. "She'd make a wonderful asset to Lobelia's popularity with her great mind. Oh well, no point in crying over spilt milk, there are others to attract," with that, she returns to the shadows and made her way quietly towards the office where she needs to inform Ouran's chairman about the return of his prized commoner student.

888

"Haruhi, I thought you're going to give us a heart attack, we thought you were staying for good," Hikaru whines out as the limo speeds through the streets. All the members of the Host Club sans Kaoru are jittery in their seat as their natural type rejoins them in their ever so random conversation. Mori is smiling and ruffling the girl's hair while Kyouya scribbles away in his mysterious black notebook.

"Haru-chan, you have no idea how usa-chan and I worried. We didn't have decent sleep lately because we thought you'd abandon us for Lobelia," Hunny pouts as he clung to his stuffed rabbit doll tightly. Haruhi merely chuckles and pats the little blonde's head as she pulls him closer. Hunny squealed happily and threw himself across her lap.

"I'm sorry to have made all of you worried; I don't know what came over me when I followed Benio-senpai to Lobelia, I guess I just wasn't thinking straight. I think it's because I was too stressed out because of the infinite amount of homework and also Tamaki-senpai's antics. Really senpai, you should consider my feelings a bit more," she smiles out gently.

The boys went quiet and you could vaguely hear Kyouya's pen cracking from behind his book. Haruhi got a little surprised when she notices the sudden silence. All of their eyes, except Kyouya's which are hidden behind his glasses, grew into the size of dinner plates as Haruhi is still oblivious to the reason behind the sudden quietness.

"Did I say something to offend you?" she blinks out. The host notices their silence too and assures her that everything is fine. Although, Haruhi could still see the awkwardness in their facial expressions.

"Haru-chan, it's not like you to suddenly be nice to Tama-chan," Hunny voices out in wonder from his position on her lap. The rest of the hosts nod their heads while Haruhi looks a bit contemplating. Sure she's mostly denying the host king to cuddle her, dress her up, calls her his daughter and wanting to be a commoner, but that's because he was being annoying, and he's not being annoying now so Haruhi doesn't have the reason to be annoyed at him.

"He's not being annoying right now, so why shouldn't I be nice to him?" she said flatly that pierced right through Tamaki's heart. The blonde spluttered and fell limp in his seat while his friends ignore him. And then the girl jerks her thumb to Hikaru that caught the other boy off guard.

"It's the same with Hikaru; I'm always annoyed at him but only when he's pushing my buttons. When he's being quiet and not demanding or selfish, I'm fine with him. I can't say the same for Kaoru though; I'm only annoyed at him when he's being frisky. And I can never be annoyed at him when he's being himself," she said with a smile.

Hikaru's attention snaps to the girl and he leaps forward with an angry voice. "What do you mean by that? I told you didn't I? Kaoru and I are the same, I'm Kaoru and Kaoru's me, there are no differences!" he yelled out in a voice that even caught the moping Tamaki's attention. The atmosphere in the limo suddenly became thick and heavy as Haruhi and Hikaru has a staring match. One waiting for answers while the other contemplating on the answer.

"And I told you, you and Kaoru are different. You may have the same face and everything but you're not a single person, you're your own individual. There are no human on this planet being the exact same as another, it just doesn't apply to reality albeit it being twins or not," she said in a rather cold manner that she didn't even know she's using. Hikaru was taken aback by her words and felt his heart pierced by it.

"We've reached my house, thanks for giving me the lift guys; I'll see you at the festival tomorrow," she said as she steps out of the limo. As the driver cruises towards the Hitachiin mansion, Hikaru couldn't help but feel rather angry at the girl's words. Kaoru is him, he is Kaoru, there's no other way. And he was born to protect and save Kaoru, and no girl is going to get in the way of that.

888

Morning came and Lobelia is alive with music, laughter and fireworks. In one particular class, everything is buzzing with excitement and activity as the guests are being served by maids with beautiful dresses. One maid however, stands out the most in the crowd. Her black hair is let down and curled up at the tip with a diamond-encrusted ribbon in it. Her dress slightly shorter and standing out of the crowd the most.

It's none other than Kaoru who acts as the class' Queen Maid. The customers, who consist of mainly boys, practically drool at the boy. The girls are also staring at him as he swiftly hands over drinks and bring out the food to the customers. From the door, Hikaru and the rest of the remaining Host Club members watch intently as the younger Hitachiin goes through his business like it's natural for him.

"Young masters, welcome to La Maid Café, how many will there be?" a girl with black hair pulled into corkscrew twin tails bowed at them. Kyouya merely smiles at the hospitality, not really enthused at being in a commoner school but intrigued at these students actually know the etiquette.

"A table for five please," he replies smoothly. The young girl leads them to their table and they each find a seat for themselves. Hunny looks around with curiosity and wonder. To see a place decorated with so many fluffs, sweets, treats and practically covered with cuteness is new for him so he starts to jitter in his seat and Mori has to pin him down.

"Takashi, look at all these sweets and cake, can we eat them all?" he said enthusiastically. Hikaru was about to snap at him that they're just visiting to ensure that the Zuka Club and their fanatic group of girls doesn't touch Haruhi or Kaoru, when another maid, similar to the one who greeted them came over to their table to give them free sweets and menu.

"What an enthusiastic child, of course he can sample every sweet here if he wants to. And we can even pack some for you if you want," she said with a gentle nudge of her finger to Hunny's nose that made him giggle and his eyes shining brightly. Hikaru stares at her and she catches it with a stare of her own from those cat-like deep brown orbs of hers, and Hikaru suddenly felt a chill going down his spine.

"Just ring the bell there when you've made up your mind," she smiled gently. Her hair tied into a ponytail and quite wavy and a darker brown than the other girl. She bowed and went off to give the other customers their orders. Hikaru then slides over to Kyouya to whisper something in his ears.

"Do you think those two are siblings?" he asks. Kyouya looks up from his notebook to observe the two girls who seem to be laughing among themselves before paying attention to one of the customers. His dark eyes scrutinizing the one with the ponytail and was rewarded with a look from her that reminds him of the gaze he often gives. He then turns to Hikaru and shook his head.

"They're merely friends; I don't see any family-like physical traits on either of them. Their skin are quite pale but the one with the ponytail is paler, she's taller, her eyes are sharper, her hair's darker along with her eyes and her lips are thinner," he said with a sigh. Tamaki paid them no heed as he praises the girls who are now crowded around him. They squealed and giggle at every praise he gives off that he even attracts Kaoru's attention.

"What's going-...?" he then notices his friends and ushered the girls back to their posts. "I'm surprised to actually see all of you here," he said. Hikaru beams up at his brother and did some discreet ogling that caught the younger's attention. He blushed and covers his thighs with his hand and backs off a bit. "Hikaru! Stop staring at me," he hissed out.

The elder twin merely grins mischievously when he sees his flushed brother acting more and more like a girl. "Nothing I haven't seen dear brother," he said out with a teasing tone. Tamaki clearing his voice made his attention went to the blonde and was rewarded with a heavy glare. He simply shrugs and returns to staring at his brother. Kaoru doesn't appreciate the gaze and flicks his wig over his shoulder with a huff before turning away and walks off.

The Hosts was then given their food and finished it in no time at all. They waited a while before they decide that it's time for them to go to the auditorium to check on their commoner friend. Hikaru was about to call for his brother when he sees the group of boys surrounding said boy. The elder twin could feel his muscles tensing themselves and an aura leveling Kyouya's emanating from him.

"Kaori, it's best if you take a break for a while, we're heading off to the auditorium to check on Haruhi," Kyouya said as he adjusted his glasses. The cold look he gave the boys made them flinch and backs away from Kaoru. The younger Hitachiin felt a wave of relief and thanked Kyouya through his body language. The Shadow King merely replies with a smile and went off with the others. Hikaru stayed for a while, contemplating on what had just happened.

"Hikaru, cover your mouth least you want a fly or a gecko to get in," Kaoru chuckles as he changes from the maid dress into a white sleeveless Cheongsam that reaches high above his thighs and white ankle-high boots. He then adorns his head with a white head band that's decorated with pearls and white bangles one on each wrist. The white attire brings out his blue contacts beautifully and made his black wig stand out more, making him look like a maiden created from snow.

"Not like I can help it," the elder twin huffs out childishly as Kaoru brushes his wig. "Kyouya-senpai suddenly goes into protect mode over you, how can I not feel a little curious and suspicious?"

"Or perhaps, maybe you're also a tad bit jealous, eh Hikaru?" Kaoru chuckles out, amusement clearly written all over his face by seeing Hikaru getting so worked up over Kyouya's way of handling the boys. "Take it easy, Hikaru. Kyouya-senpai just handles things better than you. If you were the one taking care of those boys, there might be a fight in the class,"

Hikaru snaps his head to his brother when he heard that. "Oh? And what does that might mean little brother?" he closes the distance between him and his brother, effectively pinning the younger to the wall. "Are you saying you prefer Kyouya-senpai's way of handling things now? That I'm too much of a hot-head for you?" he growls out ferally, yet his grin never leaving his face.

"I'm not saying that, I'm merely saying you need to tone down your protective instincts over me a little. When you're on full brother mode, you can even knock down Godzilla itself, it's that bad. But I appreciate it nonetheless," Kaoru said whilst blinking adorably. Hikaru pulls his brother close to him and was about to nuzzle him when his phone rang. Upon checking, it was Kyouya, threatening them to get down to the auditorium in the coldest voice the twins had ever heard him use on any living being.

888

"It seems we're in a bit of a predicament," Kyouya mutters out. He and the rest of the Hosts are trapped in a circle of angry fangirls who are upset that they wanted to take Haruhi back to Ouran and out of the Zuka Club. Haruhi in the mean time is being subdued by Chizuru and Hinako while Benio is confronting the boys.

"The young maiden belongs here, not in a filthy place like Ouran!" she yells out that gathers all of her supporter's voice. The boys could only glare at her, feeling rather powerless to do anything. One girl managed to snatch Kaoru away from his brother's tight hold, pulling him into Benio's waiting arms. "And this beauty doesn't belong to you either!"

Hikaru is literally shaking with rage when he sees Kaoru's displeased face. He could just walk there and pulls Kaoru back into his arms and be done with it, but he knows that option is null. So instead of charging like a mad bull, he simply steps out from his group to go face-to-face with the Zuka Club leader.

"Think whatever you want of our club, but never mess with Ouran's good name! Haruhi specifically chose our school to be a lawyer like her mother; she didn't choose Lobelia because we have a higher standard than you! We've became friends, we're in the same club and we hang out together, we colored her world!" Hikaru shouts out that made the girls quite.

"Haru-chan's happy when she's with us! We play and have fun and eat sweets everyday, and she tells us when she's busy so we didn't interfere with her schedule!" Hunny cries from behind his cousin who simply nods and grunts with agreement. Kyouya didn't say anything; he merely sighs and pushes his glasses further up to conceal his eyes.

"Everyone please! Just settle down and stop fighting! Benio-senpai, don't be selfish on keeping Haruhi here, she clearly stated out yesterday that she's returning to Ouran," Kaoru screeches out from Benio's hold. He then pushes the girl away to stand next to his brother. The commotion of the auditorium caught a certain teacher's attention, a teacher named Osamu.

"What is going on here, why are you all fighting?" he shouts over the commotion. The girls and boys ceased their yelling to stare at the teacher. The man's dark eyes darted left and right to see if anyone was injured or there's a brawl going on, but on finding none, he calmed himself. He walks forward to disperse the group only to spot his beloved in Hikaru/Daichi's arms. The man's brow twitched a little but he controls himself from making a scene.

"Now, will someone tell me what happened?" he scolded. Both boys and girls seemed reluctant and hesitating whether to tell him the cause of the fight or not since they now realizes how silly it is. He turns from the girls to the boys and back to the girls. If this keeps up, the gusts would be suspicious and he'll be in trouble. Even the students above them are peeking out through the windows to see what's going on.

Kaoru, finally has had enough of this madness, pushes himself forward and demands for Haruhi in his most serious voice. His eyes sharpen to deadly slits that the girls actually listen to his demand and Benio brings out Haruhi from the paralyzed Chizuru's arms. Haruhi was then pulled over by Kaoru who whispers to her to stay still.

"Listen, and listen well, all of you!" Kaoru grounds out harshly that made some of the girls whimper. Hikaru is at absolute shock, he's never heard his brother this strict and angry before. Kaoru rarely gets angry, and normally it's over Tamaki or in their little fake fights. But to see Kaoru looking like he's about to murder someone is completely new to him.

"Haruhi is returning to Ouran, all the paperwork and procedures have been done and filed, she's no longer a student of this school, as do I!" there were several gasps and murmurs of surprise when Kaoru said that. The Hitachiin could see Osamu's eyes widen at the revelation. Kaoru bows his head and pulls Hikaru out and took out his brother's wig. There were shrieks as the girls quickly recognize one of the Hitachiin twins.

"This is Hitachiin Hikaru, my older twin brother. And I suppose you know his younger brother is Kaoru, which is..." Kaoru then proceeds to pull out his wig and took out his contact lenses to reveal his true amber-colored eyes. "Me,"

Some girls fainted at the notion, to see their most beautiful student is actually a boy. Even Osamu couldn't speak or move because of the huge shock. Benio too couldn't believe her eyes, to see a boy roaming around the school and not realizing it. The shock was too big that she passed out cold and her fans are in a tizzy to wake her up.

"I'm sorry about the lie, but I'm merely here to convince Haruhi to return to Ouran because she's making a mistake to come here in her anger-induced state. I would've succeeded earlier if it wasn't a certain _someone_ blocking me at every corner," he said whilst glaring at Osamu. Kaoru huffs and ushered his friends away towards the limo where they will be leaving Lobelia for good.

Kaoru was just about to enter when his hand was yanked away and he fell into a pair of strong arms. Upon looking up, he could see Osamu's dark eyes staring at him with that flirty glint which cause the younger twin to shiver in fear.

"It doesn't matter if you're a boy or a girl. Your beauty is renowned that I couldn't look away anymore," he breathes out seductively at Kaoru's ears.

"Wait, you're saying you're gay or something?" Kaoru screeches out. Osamu shook his head that made Kaoru even more confused. From inside the limo, he could see Hikaru seething with rage and everyone else staring with wonder, mainly Hunny.

"No, but like I said, your beauty is one of a kind that I don't care if you're a boy or a girl. I love you, Kaoru, and I will obtain you if it's the last thing I do," he said and licked the Hitachiin's earlobe. Kaoru paled considerably and a cry of pure terror rang through the air.

* * *

><p>I've done it! The rest of it is a whole different story altogether. What will happen to our poor little Kaoru? Stay tuned for a new story submitted by moi. Oh, I'll be keeping Rena, Airi and Hana in the new story that would PROBABLY be up in two weeks time. I have midterms to worry so...ya'll understand right?<p>

Just because I'm Asian, doesn't mean I'm a genius.

I shall see ya'll in the new story that I will name it _**'Escape from Insanity'**_! See you guys soon. Hopefully I don't die from over-exhaustion first. Add math is not easy and is a total crap.


End file.
